Miedo a amar
by maxina-san
Summary: Freddie toma la decision de dar a conocer sus sentimientos a Sam como lo tomará?
1. Chapter 1

_NO SOY DUEÑO DE ICARLY_ NI SUS PERSONAJES SOLO ALGUIEN CON DELIRIOS DE ESCRITOR FRUSTRADO

Freddie se detuvo delante de la casa, era modesta pero muy pintoresca, tenía sus paredes de un naranja pálido su puerta y ventanas de un verde musgo, la cerca del costado de un marrón claro, no pasaba para nada desapercibida a la vista. En la cabeza del muchacho había muchos pensamientos de los negativos y positivos sobre lo que estaba por hacer, su mejor amiga lo había incitado a hacerlo luego que él hablo con ella sobre sus sentimientos, le recomendó que eligiese las palabas correctas y lo dijese de forma relajada pero firme, para él eso era contradictorio, Gibby le aseguró que tendría éxito, le apostaba que ella sentía lo mismo Spencer le diagramó un esquema de lugares para realizar su tarea con diversos escenarios imposibles de encontrar, pero finalmente le indicó que debía hacerlo por su propio bien, ya que tener ese sentimiento encerrado dentro no lo beneficiaria y el que no arriesga no gana, se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos para darse ánimo y se dirigió hacia la vivienda. Se paró delante de la puerta, su corazón latía de forma alocada parecía que iba a hacer un agujero en el pecho y saldría por el, las dudas, miedos, lo invadieron, pensó en dar la vuelta y huir rápidamente, luego recordó lo que Carly le dijo "solo dile lo que sientes, directo sin dudas y sin ninguna broma, seguro que te retribuirá con el mismo sentimiento que tú le brindes", ese recuerdo le dio valor, cerró los ojos, golpeo la puerta, su respiración se aceleró aún más, no encontró ninguna respuesta, lo intentó nuevamente con más fuerza, se dijo que si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría, debía declarar su amor a la persona que tanto amaba, volvió a estrellar su mano contra la puerta, escuchó levemente un sonido provenir del interior de la casa, se preparó mentalmente, un murmullo se convirtió en gritos que se aproximaban hacia él, lo que ocasionó mayor nerviosismo al muchacho

-maldita sea, ya no se puede descansar tranquilo en su propia casa, que demonios quieren?-los alaridos se hacían más fuertes dándole a entender que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente dejando ver a una mujer alta rubia de cabello corto muy alborotado, con el rostro con maquillaje corrido, y con una expresión que daba miedo-hey eres tu nerd-boy, que haces a tan temprana hora de la mañana?

-hola señora Puckett, como esta?-trato de sonar lo más simpático posible, miró su reloj y contempló la hora, eran las 12.20 le resultó extraño que la madre de Sam pensase que era tan temprano-estoy buscando a Sam, podría llamarla?

-ella no está-se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta-creería que está en el taller de su primo Albert, últimamente se la pasa allá, seguro que es por el nuevo empleado-el muchacho al oír eso arrugó la nariz-si tanto necesitas verla queda aquí a diez cuadras derecho-señaló a la izquierda de ella-no te puedes perder en la puerta tiene varios autos estacionados, ve y déjame dormir.

La dueña de casa cerró la puerta sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Freddie se tapó la cara con la mano, en su mente se fijó la idea que su oportunidad se estaba desvaneciendo, pensó que tal vez el destino le quería decir algo, las cosas suceden por un motivo, comenzó a alejarse de la casa y tomar rumbo hacia la suya caminó unos pasos y se detuvo súbitamente, había recorrido todo el camino para revelarle los sentimientos a su preciada compañera de show, y por un pequeño problema de ubicación geográfica no debía darse por vencido, se dio vuelta y puso rumbo al taller mecánico donde estaba su amada comedora de carne.

Camino de manera veloz a su destino, sus pasos iban a la misma velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco, que parecía que tendría un paro del corazón en cualquier momento, todo el camino repitió las palabras que estuvo ensayando estos últimos días, no quería olvidarse de nada. Cuando faltaba unos pocos metros pudo divisar a el objetivo de su amor apoyada contra uno de los automóviles que estaban estacionados en la puerta del negocio de su primo, pero para desgracia del muchacho la rubia estaba abrasada y besando a otro, este sujeto era más alto que Sam, tenía el cabello largo recogido en un rodete, vestía una musculosa y un pantalón de jeans. El ánimo de Freddie se fue al piso, sintió una puntada en el corazón, no esperaba ver eso, toda la semana imagino besándose con la carnívora muchacha, pero nunca se le cruzó la idea de encontrarla haciéndolo con otro.

Quedó estático en el lugar, su cerebro se desconectó, no enviaba ninguna orden a su cuerpo, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Vio como el afortunado "besador" de Sam se alejaba de la muchacha y entraba al taller, ella se encaminó en dirección de Freddie, lo vio y puso su sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

-que hace aquí el bobo más grande de Seattle?-él tenía la mirada perdida-que te pasa? tu cerebro se derritió de tanto ver tus cosas de nerd? O tal vez expiró la fecha de vencimiento de tus neuronas?-ella lo miró esperando ver alguna reacción de parte de su amigo pero ni se inmutó-amigo?-lo sacudió tomándolo de los hombros-que te sucede?

-lo estabas besando-susurró el muchacho

-qué?-su amiga lo miró confundida-que dijiste? Benson hoy estas más raro que de costumbre

-que lo estabas besando!-le gritó en la cara, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente al suelo, sintió como le bajaba la presión y se le aflojaban las piernas-por qué lo hiciste?

-he?-Sam estaba totalmente confundida

-te vi besándote con ese tipo del taller-Freddie se apoyó contra un árbol pensó que se desmayaría, nunca se imaginó que se podía sentir tan mal en su vida.

-oh! me viste con Mark, y?-se acercó a su amigo-de que se trata todo esto, tengo que pedirte permiso para besar a quien yo quiera? quien eres mi padre?

-no-se tapó la cara con ambas manos

-entonces que pasa? te disfrazaste de tu madre la señora buenas costumbres y me vienes a recordar que está mal besarse en la calle?-puso un tono grueso de voz-las señoritas de su casa deben mantener una conducta apropiada en público-ella se sonrió pero vio como Freddie seguía con una extraña expresión-hey-le golpeo el hombro suavemente-que te pasa? que haces acá? Vamos me estas comenzando a preocupar

-me voy-comenzó a alejarse de ella caminando lentamente

-Freddie espera-ella lo alcanzó lo giró y lo miró a los ojos-dime que pasa, estas muy raro, me estabas buscando? Necesitas hablar con alguien? Le paso algo a tu mamá?-ella mostro mucha preocupación el semblante que él mostraba no era normal-que pasa? dímelo

-te estaba buscando-la voz era temblorosa, cerró los ojos, pensó que si no la miraba sería más fácil decirlo-tenía que decirte que desde hace un tiempo, yo…comencé a tener unos sentimientos hacia ti, yo…creo que me gustas…creo que podría decir… te quiero mucho más que a una amiga-hizo silencio, dudo pero tenía que ver la cara de Sam lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y la vio.

La muchacha se había tapado la cara con las manos, eso desconcertó al muchacho, se imaginó que le causo tanta sorpresa que no podía verlo a la cara, ella comenzó a sacudirse y producir un raro sonido, hasta que no pudo aguantarse más y largo una carcajada que se transformó casi en una risa interminable, Freddie la miro con sorpresa esa no era la reacción que había imaginado.

Sam se retorcía de la risa las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos, trato de calmarse

-Benson es la mejor broma que me han dicho en muchos años

-te parece una broma?-la miró con un poco de dolor-para mí no lo es…te estoy hablando muy seriamente

-oh vamos, tu enamorado de mí? Eso es imposible, nos odiamos te olvidaste-ella le sonreía

-yo no te puedo odiar- se acercó y la tomó por los hombros-yo realmente ciento algo muy fuerte por ti, no quiero usar la palabra amor porque sé que te parece cursi pero es lo que tú despiertas en mí

-bueno ya está la broma-Sam aparta a su amigo de ella-fue buena pero ya terminala-lo miró todavía sonriente-te ganaste mi respeto, por hoy no te diré nada ofensivo, si sigues por este camino hasta por ahí te podría comenzar a considerar como humorista

-Sam yo no estoy bromeando, no lo entiendes-el tono del muchacho se elevó-te estoy confesando mis sentimientos no es un chiste-tomó las mejillas de su amiga con las manos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella

-estás loco?-la muchacha lo empujo muy fuerte lo que provocó que él se caiga al suelo-pensabas besarme?

-necesitaba que entiendas que estoy hablando seriamente-dijo en tono dolido el muchacho

-lo único que entiendo es que estás loco, como puedes imaginar que nosotros podríamos ser una pareja, tu y yo no nos soportamos no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin lastimarnos

-eso no es cierto-Freddie se incorporó del suelo-tal vez en el pasado fuera así pero nuestra relación fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo, nos volvimos más cercanos, compartimos muchas cosas íntimas, hemos salido juntos sin Carly, solo nosotros dos.

-eso sucedió solo porque ella estaba en Yaquima, ocupada con algún muchacho, o no le interesaba el espectáculo-se defendió Sam

-puede ser, pero nuestras salidas duraban horas, se terminaban cuando mi madre me llamaba reiteradas veces para que me dirija a casa, si tan mal la pasas conmigo porque volvías a salir cuando te lo proponía-ella lo miraba en silencio-cuando terminaste con ese patán de Albert por qué viniste y te desahogaste contándome todos los sentimientos que tenías? por qué no ir con Carly?

-ella estaba con Adam no quería molestarlos

-eso es tan…es mentira-la miró con una sonrisa-esa noche te quedaste a dormir en mi cuarto, recuerdas que Carly me mandó un mensaje diciendo que si quería ir a buscar mi laptop, que había olvidado en su departamento, era el momento ya que su cita se había marchado luego que llego Spencer, podrías haber ido con ella pero preferiste quedarte en mi departamento.

-estaba cansada-miró a un lado-además estaba comiendo la comida china que habías pedido, mamá no desperdicia la comida y menos si es gratis

-claro, seguro-puso sus manos en la cintura-debes admitir que la pasamos bien juntos, nos divertimos, compartimos pensamientos profundos, penas, alegrías, yo si nos veo como una pareja, nos merecemos una oportunidad.

-mira frediluso, tal vez tengamos, como tú dices una mejor relación-dibujo unas comillas en el aire-pero ahí a querer tener una amistad amistosa, no lo creo

-amistad amistosa?-la miró con expresión de duda

-por dios, no te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero-ella mostraba un poco de frustración-tú y yo juntos no puede ser, no es natural, agua y aceite, día y noche, no se mezclan, nosotros tampoco.

-no es así-él dio un paso acercándose a ella-yo pienso que sería algo grandioso tú y yo juntos, daríamos envidia-esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-no lo creo-Sam aparto la vista y miró a un lado-dejemos las cosas como están, tú y yo juntos es ridículo no podría despertar la envidia de nadie, tal vez de algún humorista-ella lo miró esperando que él lo encontrara divertido pero solo vio dolor en el rostro de su amigo

-solo salgamos, no las llamemos citas solo encuentros amistosos y veamos qué pasa, solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta-dijo en tono de súplica

-bueno basta-ella no pudo dejar de mostrar cansancio-te dije que no puede ser, déjalo ahí, tú y yo nunca en la misma oración, nunca como pareja, nunca nada, primero se congelaría el infierno antes que yo tenga algún sentimiento hacia ti que no sea el de molestarte

El muchacho miró a un lado, su semblante era de mucha pena dio media vuelta y se encamino lejos de su amiga.

-hey freddoso-le gritó Sam-todavía somos amigos no?

-lo que tú digas-él se encogió de hombros, su voz tenía un tinte de dolor.

La muchacha se quedó seria mirando la espalda de su amigo como se alejaba de ella, con una sensación horrible dentro de ella

BUENO PRIMERO DEBO PEDIR PERDON A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON MI OTRA HISTORIA YA QUE NO AGRADECI NADA, EL MOTIVO PRINCIPAL FUE QUE YO NO LA PUBLIQUE LO HIZO MI AMIGA MARISA, ELLA HABIA LEIDO LA HISTORIA Y LE AGRADO E INSISTIO EN QUE LA SUBIERA AL SITIO YO ME NEGUE YA QUE ME DABA MUCHA VERGÜENZA, ELLA SIN AVISARME LA SUBIO, LO CUAL LO HIZO MAL YA QUE PRIMERO LO QUERIA HACER EN TRES CAPITULOS(TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS FUERON LO MISMO QUE ERA EXESIVAMENTE LARGA PARA SER UN ONSHOT)DADA SU INESPERIENCIA Y FALTA DE CONOCIMIENTO LO CARGO TODO COMPLETO, TOMO EL BORRADOR CON TODAS MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA(PIENSO CON HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS)Y NI SE FIJO QUE NO ERA EL MISMO DOCUMENTO QUE LE HICE LEER QUE ESTABA CORREGIDO Y BUENO LUEGO DE INSESANTES PREGUNTAS SI ME HABIA LLEGADO UN MAIL NUEVO(LOS QUE ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE RARA VEZ MIRO EL CORREO)LO QUE ME LLAMABA LA ATENCION, DESCUBRI CON SORPRESA LOS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE NUEVAMENTE PIDO PERDON Y DOY LAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON

Freddie se detuvo en frente de la casa, estaba muy nervioso, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola muchas gracias por los comentarios y avisos aquí les dejo el capítulo dos espero no decepcionarlos

Sam llegó a Bushwel Plaza, como era costumbre recibió los improperios que brinda el horroroso portero Lubert , subió las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo piso más precisamente al departamento 8C donde se hallaba su mejor amiga.

-hola carlanga ya llegué-la rubia gritó a viva voz cuando entró

Se acomodó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, la dueña de casa bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga

-que haces acá?

-Viendo la tele-lo dijo en tono de obviedad-por qué la sorpresa?

-no, pensé que tenías algo importante, como una visita-dijo algo desilusionada

-una visita?-la miró seriamente-tu sabias lo de Freddie?

-qué cosa de Freddie?-la morena se acercó a su amiga disimulando confusión

-no lo puedo creer!-gritó Sam-sabias que el bobo se me iba a declarar y no me dijiste nada?

-no podía, se lo prometí

-te acuerdas que somos amigas, es más, somos las mejores amigas, no me podías contar? poner en sobre aviso?

-vamos, te lo podía advertir si fuera una persona horrible, se trataba de Freddie

-ajá-ella asiente con la cabeza-él es una cosa horrible-se sonríe

-deja de decir tonterías, que paso?-se sentó junto a ella presta a oír todo

-no pasó nada-Sam elevó sus hombros

-como que nada!-Carly casi que gritó-no te confesó sus sentimientos?

-dijo algo de eso

-como que?…-la miró con gesto adusto-que paso? Que le dijiste?

-cálmate si, me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero yo le deje en claro que no quiero saber nada con él

-por qué?

-porque no me gusta daa

-espero que hayas sido buena con él

-sí, sí, tu que pensabas que iba a pasar?, pensaste que me gustaba el ñoño?

-la verdad, creí que tal vez tú…como que…-Carly la miró y arrugo un poco la nariz-pensé que algún…bueno como que te…últimamente se estaban llevando bien, las peleas disminuyeron, comenzaron a compartir un poco más, tuvieron citas

-nunca tuvimos citas, solo salimos a comer, al cine, a conciertos pero solo porque él pagaba

-lo que sea, pero se veían lindos juntos

-por favor, deja de decir tonterías, subamos al estudio para compartir ideas para el próximo show

-que dijiste?-Carly estaba muy sorprendida-quieres trabajar? que paso con la niña Puckett?

-vamos-se incorporó la rubia e hizo el ademán para que su amiga la siguiera.

Freddie estaba encerrado en su habitación recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida. En su cabeza estaba repasando el momento vivido con Sam, preguntándose si la situación hubiese sido distinta, si las palabras que tanto había ensayado las hubiera dicho el resultado sería distinto. La idea que no era bueno para ninguna chica se instaló en su cerebro, primero Carly la cual él descubrió tardíamente que no era amor lo que sentía sino un cariño, un amor de hermana, ella vivió rechazándolo lo que le dolía en cada momento, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, Sam, la chica que estuvo en conflicto por tantos años, la cual trastornaba todo su ser, ella fue la razón que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por su otra amiga no era un amor verdadero, ella despertó en él sensaciones que ni sabía que podía manifestar, lo rechazó de manera contundente.

Miró el reloj y contempló la hora, era tiempo de ir al departamento de enfrente al ensayo del show, no estaba de ánimo para ver a su demonio preferido, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano por beneficio de iCarly se levantó, lavó su rostro y dirigió sus pasos a la vivienda de los Shay.

Como ya era costumbre abrió la puerta sin avisar, al no ver a nadie en la primera planta subió las escaleras. Al llegar al estudio oyó a sus amigas hablar de él

-ya no tengo ganas de hablar del bobo si-gritaba Sam demostrando cansancio

-pero en serio Sam, él es una gran persona, es dulce, es lindo

-si seguro-bromeaba la rubia-compáralo con Mark, ese muchacho sí que es caliente, sabe besar muy bien, además tiene esa actitud que me encanta, nunca lo cambiaría por el cara de payaso, además que me dices a mi si tú lo rechazaste primero, te digo la verdad, creo que se va a tener que fabricar una novia realmente-ella se empezó a reír

-no seas mala, es tu amigo en definitiva

-pero eso no quita nada, no es alguien que pueda estar a mi lado, mejor dicho que me guste tener a mi lado de manera amorosa, como podría gustarme ese nene de mamá? Necesito a un hombre, no un proyecto de mujer

-no digas eso-su amiga la reto-es un gran muchacho

-pero no es para mí, si para una chica desesperada

El muchacho no podía seguir oyendo se giró y se marchó del departamento. Al salir se topa con Spencer que llegaba cargado con víveres

-hey Fredo justo al tipo que quería ver-mostraba mucha alegría-compre unas figuras de acción de guerra estelar espectaculares ven que te las enseño

-te lo agradezco pero no estoy de humor, adiós-el muchacho cabizbajo siguió su camino en dirección a las escaleras.

-bueno siempre habrá otro momento-el artista lo miró alejarse-nos vemos-gritó pero no tuvo respuesta de su joven amigo, movió la cabeza en forma negativa e ingresó a su departamento, comenzó a guardar las cosas que había comprado.

En el estudio Carly se preocupó por la tardanza de su amigo

-es raro que Freddie no haya llegado-miró preocupada al reloj del estudio-siempre es el primero en venir-observó seriamente a su amiga-seguro que no lo lastimaste no?

-no!-le gritó-solo lo rechacé, además tiene que estar acostumbrado tú lo hacías diariamente

-pero no es lo mismo, ya él lo había dicho, yo te le dije, lo que sentía por mí no era amor-dibujo comillas en el aire-lo llamó cariño de hermano, al principio lo confundió luego cuando empezó a enamorarse de ti-Sam puso cara de asco-vamos, no puede ser que no te provoque nada

-si ganas de vomitar-simuló descompostura

-te conozco, algo por Freddie sientes llámalo amistad, cariño, afecto, camaradería, lo que sea, pero no es asco eso seguro

Sam la miró detenidamente, se mordió los labios se paró y caminó por el estudio

-no lo detesto, del todo-hablaba rápidamente-pero no digo que me gusta porque eso sería loco, más bien, no me molesta que esté presente, tampoco necesito tenerlo todo el día al lado mío, el bobo sabe escuchar, y es divertido en su forma, pero no me puede interesar, es ridículamente imposible, no somos compatibles, viviríamos peleando, nos odiaríamos tarde o temprano

Su amiga la miraba primero sorprendida y luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa

-eso suena como que despierta algo en ti

-si malestar, odio, náuseas y un sinfín de sensaciones feas

-y si tantas feas sensaciones te provoca por que se juntan todos los jueves a la noche a ver películas en su cuarto?-Carly mientras hablaba se miraba las uñas disimulando desinterés en la conversación

-ese cretino tiene que contar todo?-la rubia no disimuló su enojo-nos juntamos y miramos las películas que no podemos ver contigo llámese de terror y acción, tú siempre nos torturas con tus películas románticas, ya estamos cansados de ellas

-y tienen que verlas solos encerrados en su cuarto?-Carly tenía una sonrisa demoniaca-que harán solos ustedes en la oscuridad?

-nada-gritó a viva voz-su madre me detesta tanto como yo a ella, no le agrada que vaya a su casa así que tengo que entrar por la ventana para que no se entere que estoy ahí, él lleva varias provisiones, sabes, a mamá le da hambre cuando ve películas, así que nos instalamos y nada más pasa

-sé que has dormido con él-la acusó su amiga

-no dormí con él, amiga, tienes el cerebro podrido-Carly la miró y levantó sus cejas manteniendo su sonrisa-solo me quede en su cuarto dos noches, una por que se hizo tarde y estaba muy cansada, la otra porque llovía mucho y no quiso que me fuera, pero siempre dormí en su cama y Freddy en el piso, nunca pasó nada

-sí, lo sé, es un caballero

-no, ama demasiado a su vida, si hubiese intentado algo, para verlo tendrías que visitarlo en el cementerio

-tal vez si, tal vez no, lo llamaré para saber porque no llega-sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo, paso un momento y puso una mirada de fastidio-lo tiene apagado, se debe sentir mal por tu rechazo.

-sabes, estoy un poco cansada del tema, me voy a mi casa-Sam se retiró sin esperar alguna respuesta de su amiga

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Spencer sentado en la barra de la cocina navegando por internet

-hey niña-la saludó amablemente el dueño de casa-como estas?

-bien creo-se encogió de hombros-y tú?

-bien, aquí chateando con una amiga-la miró detenidamente-sabes, no debería meterme porque es un asunto que solo les compete a ti y a Freddie, pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a él y a ti como pareja

-tú también con eso-elevó sus brazos y la mirada al techo-estoy cansada del tema

-qué tema?-apareció Carly en la sala

-lo mismo que estuviste hablando todo el día-dijo ofuscada la rubia

-oh! de Freddie-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Carly

-si quien otro-Sam se puso las manos en la cintura y los señaló a ambos-esto tiene que terminar ahora, no quiero saber más nada

-ok, no hablare más, pero me preocupa como esta él

-bien no se lo veía-dijo Spencer-ni siquiera me miró cuando le hablé

-lo viste a Freddie?-le preguntó su hermana

-claro cuando salía de aquí

-estuvo aquí?-ahora la que pregunto fue Sam-cuando?

-hace diez minutos más o menos

-nos habrá escuchado?-Carly miró a su amiga preocupada-dijimos algunas tonterías, tal vez sumado a tu rechazo lo puso peor

-dios-Sam se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose los ojos-hablare con él, contenta, me disculparé si hace falta

-gracias-agradeció su amiga

Sam salió del departamento y se detuvo en la puerta del 8D, sacudió un poco su cabeza y golpeo la puerta, esperó pero no tuvo respuesta, golpeo más fuerte pero tuvo el mismo resultado, cansada comenzó a patear la puerta

-Benson abre la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo

-Sam, no está en su departamento, lo vi bajar las escaleras-habló alarmado Spencer, luego de escuchar y ver a la rubia golpeando la puerta

-por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no me lo preguntaste-el artista retrocedió ante la expresión que tenía la rubia

-maldición, lo saldré a buscar

Sam se dirigió a las escaleras y salió del campo visual de Spencer. En su cabeza trataba de imaginar donde estaría Freddie, aunque lo negase estaba preocupada por él, como bien dijo su amiga ellos se estaban acercando, ya había dejado de ser solo el bobo que manejaba la cámara y se pasaba suspirando por un amor imposible, se convirtió en un bobo que la divertía, la comprendía y la aconsejaba, si alguien le hubiese dicho años antes que eso sucedería lo trataría de loco, ella le confió pensamientos y penas que ni siquiera conversó con Carly. Varias veces ella se lo había preguntado por qué lo había elegido como confidente, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta solo el hecho que podía confiar en él.

Freddie estaba en el parque, trataba de enfriar sus pensamientos, estaba bastante dolido, pensó que no iba a sufrir tanto por un rechazo, pero si lo hacía.

En su mente navegaba en varios recuerdos que tenía que ver con el amor que sentía por Sam, recordó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella despertó eso en él, Freddie había tenido una cita con Katty una compañera del AVI club, la cita había ido bastante bien, se habían divertido, compartían varios intereses y era bonita así que pensó que tal vez podría llegar a tener algo serio con ella. Luego de dejarla en la casa y casi besarla, fueron interrumpidos por el padre de Katty, que al oír ruidos abrió la puerta y corto el momento romántico, regresaba a su casa contento, divisó una figura familiar recostada contra un árbol llorando, era Sam. Nunca la había visto llorar exceptuando esa vez que tuvo que trabajar para pagar la deuda que tenía con sus amigos, la cual nunca pagó, se congeló ante tal visión, pensó cambiar de dirección, sabía que ella no le gustaría que él la viese en ese estado pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que un buen amigo nunca haría eso, junto un poco de valor y se acercó a ella.

-hola-Freddie la saludo y se sentó junto a ella

-vete-le ordenó la muchacha con tono amenazante

-sabes EEUU es un país que se considera como la tierra de la libertad, los parques son un espacio público así que pienso ejercer mi derecho a permanecer en el sin la necesidad del permiso de otro habitante de esta nación.

Sam lo miró, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la nariz goteando y las mejillas húmedas

-si aprecias tu vida te largas o te juro que te golpeare hasta sacar toda la mierda que tengo encima y te juro que estoy llena de ella

-bueno-la voz de del muchacho no sonó del todo valiente como él quería-si eso te hace sentir mejor, hazlo.

-hablo en serio

-yo también-la miró a los ojos y puso su famosa media sonrisa

Sam se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente, cada vez que su puño conectaba con el cuerpo del muchacho ella gritaba, por un momento el joven temió por su integridad física, realmente pensó que era una amenaza solamente, pero lamentablemente no fue así, siempre lo golpeaba duro pero nunca como ahora, ella iba en serio, Freddie trataba de cubrirse el rostro y sus genitales, por un momento se imaginó en el hospital totalmente enyesado de pies a cabeza con su madre a un lado llorando por el estado en el cual había quedado, no sabía si el miedo lo había paralizado pero no emitió ni un sonido ni de dolor o protesta, mentalmente quería pedirle que se detenga pero las palabras no salían de su boca, los golpes comenzaron a disminuir pero aumento el llanto de ella, sin pensarlo o medir consecuencias él la abrazo fuertemente, Sam se agarró de su campera y enterró su cara en el pecho de su amigo y lloró un buen rato mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Bien no supo cuánto estuvieron así, pero él no sabía que hacer realmente, si hubiese sido Carly intentaría decir algunas palabra dulces como "calma, saca todo ese dolor que yo estoy aquí" "todo ira mejor" pero era Samanta Puckett la niña que no llora, que no sufre, ella hacia sufrir al resto, que decir en este momento, así que lo más prudente pensó era dejar que se calme sola. Sam se apartó de él, se giró dándole la espalda

-vete-dijo susurrando

-qué?-él estaba sorprendido-después de golpearme de esa manera no piensas pedirme perdón o decirme porque estas así?

-te lo advertí, y si no te marchas te juro que no me detendré hasta lastimarte de verdad-le grito a todo pulmón, el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba la voz le había salido temblorosa, Freddie trago saliva pensando que vendría otra oleada de golpes

-o sea que todavía no te sacaste toda la mierda que tenías dentro?-su tono era desafiante, se preparó paro lo peor, realmente no sabe porque estaba presionándola hasta el límite a su amiga, tal vez el verla tan frágil y vulnerable le molestaba

Ella se giró lentamente, al verla ejecutar el movimiento el muchacho comenzó a levantar sus manos para intentar detener o amortiguar los golpes que vendrían.

-realmente no te importa tu vida?-le preguntó tranquilamente-o eres más idiota de lo que yo pensaba- lo miró con odio pero lentamente comenzó a relajar su expresión facial casi articulando una sonrisa

-tal vez si, o solo me importa ayudar a una seudo amiga, y si tengo que ser golpeado hasta el borde de la muerte para lograrlo, no me importa-él se sonrió de oreja a oreja-lo que sucede es que soy asombroso, eso lo dicen todas mis fans- Sam comenzó a reír-hey! Lo digo en serio no te rías, las chicas se autodenominan las Freddiz, mi madre es la presidenta del club, y para ser miembro oficial tienes que darte diariamente dos baños de limpieza de piojos

Su amiga seguía riéndose, Freddie se sintió realmente feliz cuando la vio reírse, esa si era Sam, esa era la chica que él conocía y apreciaba, mentalmente se dijo que no le importaba sufrir golpes sobrehumanos si después podía verla feliz a ella.

-te diste cuenta que te esta sangrado la nariz y que se está hinchando tu ojo derecho?-lo interrogó su amiga

Rápidamente Freddie se tocó las zonas nombradas por la niña y constató la sangre que salía de las fosas nasales y el hematoma que comenzó a palpitar y doler

-Sam me lastimaste de verdad!-le gritó-cuando me vea mi madre se va a volver loca, no me dejara salir más si no es en su compañía, no podré tener más una cita normal, no me casaré nunca y todo será tu culpa.

-cálmate señorita-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa- ven, te llevaré a mi casa y trataré de arreglar un poco tu cara-tomó el rostro de su amigo lo giró de izquierda derecha-puedo parar el sangrado y bajar un poco la hinchazón, pero nada más, seguirás siendo feo como de costumbre, mamá no hace milagros, tendrás que juntar mucha plata para el cirujano platico.

-ja ja muy graciosa demonio-él se paró, y sintió todo dolorido, recordó cómo se sintió luego de ser atropellado por el camión de tacos, pero esto era más doloroso, no pudo disimular el dolor-diablos, realmente no te contuviste.

-camina-Sam le tomó del brazo izquierdo-solo son cinco calles de aquí, aguanta un poco el dolor

-claro-protestaba el muchacho-para ti es fácil, no tienes ninguna contusión, mientras yo no creo tener ninguna área de mi cuerpo sin dolor.

-relax niñita, estuve en varias peleas, peleas de verdad y me han golpeado duro, sé lo que se siente-ella habló tranquilamente-pero es la primera vez que veo que alguien se deja golpear tan tontamente, realmente debes ir a un loquero y hacerte ver, tal vez seas un suicida en potencia.

-tal vez tengas razón, debo ir a un psiquiatra ya que no sé porque me sigo acercando a una persona que solo sabe lastimarme en todas las maneras existentes-la miró con una sonrisa-pero no me importa, logré hacerte sentir mejor, y eso no podrás negarlo nunca.

-sabes que estás jugando con fuego?-Sam se detuvo y lo miró seriamente-no solo te golpearía más sino que te dejaría aquí tirado agonizando y me iría feliz a mi casa.

-hazlo-Freddie se encogió de hombros-no me importa, porque ganaría de todas formas, ya que lo dijiste, te sentirías feliz, todo esos golpes los soporte para ayudarte ya que te vi mal, es la primera vez que no te reconocía, no eres así, sé que algo paso para ponerte de esa forma, no pude resistir verte sufrir-Sam apartó la mirada se la veía muy incómoda- logré hacerte reír es mi victoria más importante, cambie tus lágrimas por una sonrisa, eso yo lo sé, tú lo sabes aunque no lo quieras reconocer, como lo dije soy magnifico-levantó su mano derecha mostrando sus dedos índice y mayor extendidos haciendo la señal de la victoria.

-cállate-le ordenó su amiga y reanudó su paso.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Sam, ingresaron y lo llevo directamente a la cocina.

-siéntate y no chilles-la dueña de casa se retiró, volvió con una caja de herramientas de gran tamaño, tenía grandes manchas de óxido y de pintura.

-para que las herramientas?-miró con cara de horror el muchacho-espero que no quieras hacerme sentir mejor noqueándome con un martillo, y limarme el ojo hinchado, porque si es así ya estoy huyendo de aquí.

-esa es la idea-Sam se reía por lo dicho de Freddie, abrió la caja revelando varios elementos para curación, vendas, apósitos, alcohol, algodón, varias frascos con pastillas, la muchacha revolvió un momento-eres alérgico a algún medicamento?-le preguntó sin mirar a su paciente

-no, realmente no tengo ninguna alergia a nada, solo a la sobre atención que me da mi mamá y al mal trato de rubias locas-ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante, él rápidamente miró a un costado, y silbo una canción.

-toma-le alcanzó dos capsulas-esto te hará sentir mejor

-gracias doctora- examinó un momento a las pastillas-no es ningún laxante no?

-no, te los daré antes de que te marches, así te dan ganas antes de llegar a tu casa, llegaras más rápido para meterte debajo de la pollera de tu querida y loca madre-lo miraba con una sonrisa y las manos en la cintura-que esperas, tómalas de una vez- volvió a la caja y sacó un poco de algodón y la botella de alcohol

-no me darás un vaso de agua por lo menos?-ella lo volvió a mirar con expresión molesta-ok lo tomaré en seco, pero si me ahogo tendrás que socorrerme-se las metió en la boca y las tragó

-bueno viene mi parte favorita-dijo Sam, tomó la cara del muchacho y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con varios trozos de algodón, el muchacho no paraba de manifestar el dolor-podrías dejar de quejarte y de moverte, por dios sé que es imposible pedirte que te comportes como un hombre pero por lo menos actúa como una niña grande

-hey soy un hombre!-le gritó indignado el muchacho

-todavía estoy esperando el resultado de las pruebas de ADN para confirmar eso-dijo con una sonrisa-creo que confirmara mis dudas que eres una mujer 100%

-yo creo que te mueres de ganas de hacerme un examen corporal, seguro que fantaseas verme desnudo-la miró elevando la ceja izquierda y esa media sonrisa que era marca registrada

-quiere que vomite?-dijo simulando tapándose la boca evitando lanzar-voy a tener pesadillas esta noche, ahora cállate-le presionó fuerte el tabique nasal, el dolorido muchacho gritó

-y sigues haciéndome daño-él se tocó la zona-pensé que habías dicho que me ayudarías no que incrementaría más el dolor

-es tu culpa-ella estiro su labio inferior y levantó sus hombros-que pasa hoy contigo? no sé de donde sacaste tanto valor, usualmente no me provocas tanto

-ya no tengo 10 años que me asustabas fácilmente, ya tengo 16 soy más alto que tú y gracias a tus concejos he desarrollado músculos, los cuales me están brindando la atención de varias niñas, te lo tengo que agradecer.

-sí, sí, hay locas para todo tipo de situaciones, creer que eres lindo solo por que tienes un poco de músculos, por favor- rodo los ojos-bueno ya terminé la limpieza ahora toca la parte dolorosa-se dirigió hacia la heladera, el muchacho la miró sorprendido

-como que viene la parte dolorosa? Que me vas a hacer?

Abrió el frízer y saco una bolsa marrón de ella extrajo un trozo de metal plateado

-para qué es eso? Me vas a golpear?

-sí, es para dejarte el ojo morado como el otro así te pareces a un panda-se rio Sam se acercó a su amigo y simuló preparase para golpearlo

-se para que se usa, lo he visto como lo aplican en los boxeadores, frotaras sobre el hematoma para tratar de dispersar la sangre-le dijo de forma sobradora

-entonces para que preguntas?

-me gusta oír las cosas que inventas-se encogió de hombros.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza empujó la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás y apoyó el frio metal sobre la zona inflamada presionando fuertemente y desplazándola a un costado, Freddie no produjo ningún sonido pero no pudo disimular el malestar, ella se sonrió ya que él estaba aguantado el dolor para no recibir más críticas

-por qué llorabas?-le preguntó súbitamente

-cállate

-no puedo, quiero distraerme para no pensar en el dolor-ella lo miró y le golpeó el hombro con el puño-auch dolió eso-se quejó y se frotó la zona golpeada-todo lo tienes que resolver a golpes?

-sí, una vez leí que la letra con sangre entra, así que si te sigo golpeando entenderás que no quiero hablar de eso

-a veces, hablar de lo que molesta ayuda a sobrellevarlo, cuéntame por favor-la miró a los ojos, algo vio ella en ellos, dudo, lanzo una bocanada de aire y se sentó delante de él en otra silla observó el piso y se quedó en silencio, Freddie extendió su mano y tomó una de las de Sam sintió como ella se sacudió, la había tomado por sorpresa intentó retirarla pero él la agarró con más fuerza-por favor confía en mí-ella levantó su mirada y conectó con sus ojos, asombrosamente ella se relajó ante la profunda mirada que le daba, y Freddie por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de su amiga, o sea, los había visto miles de veces en los seis años que la conocía pero era la primera vez que los apreciaba totalmente.

-hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre-dijo casi en un susurro-él era muy importante en mi vida hasta que nos abandonó, hasta que nos lastimó a todas nosotras, lo odie con toda el alma pero no importa cuánto pase sigue doliéndome no tenerlo, sé que es tonto pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así.

-lo siento mucho-dijo el muchacho presionando más fuerte la mano-no lo sabia

-no necesito de tu compasión-ella apartó la mirada-esa frase es muy trillada.

-no es compasión, lamento que no puedas tenerlo contigo ya que eso te duele y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir, aunque no me creas yo te aprecio mucho-Freddie se sorprendió de lo que dijo, no porque no sea verdad si no por decirlo tan abiertamente, era la primera vez que admitía que ella era alguien a quien podía… ¿querer?

Se produjo un silencio ella no dijo nada solo calló y contuvo sus lágrimas en la puerta de sus ojos.

-sabes-el muchacho rompió el silencio-me hace muy feliz que me lo contases, que confiaras en mí, me produce mucha felicidad-ella lo miró casi sorprendida él no podía dejar de sonreír-y no creo que se a tonto que te sienta de esta manera, aunque las haya abandonado sigue siendo tu padre, que no lo quieras si me defraudarías, eres una persona sensible debajo de toda esa coraza de fuerza que te armaste, siempre que me lastimaste de verdad me pediste perdón o me ayudaste, si fueras insensible no te importaría si sufro o no.

-cállate freddcursi- ella se paró y retomó el trabajo de pasar el metal frio sobre el rostro de su amigo-nunca se lo conté a nadie ni siquiera a Carly y quiero que siga siendo un secreto.

-será nuestro secreto-el muchacho le extendió su mano para sellar el pacto, ella miró la mano luego reboleo los ojos y la estrechó sellando el pacto, el teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar se apuró a contestar ya que reconoció quien era la que lo llamaba-hola mamá…si estoy bien…es que la madre de Katty me invitó a quedarme a comer-Sam lo miró elevando la ceja izquierda-sí, su padre prometió llevarme a casa…no, no será necesario que me vengas a buscar cómo te dije el padre de ella me llevará así que no te preocupes…si mamá, no comeré nada extraño…también te quiero, adiós.

-quien es Katty?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Katty Tyler es una compañera del AV club con la cual salí hoy

-no la conozco-dijo poniendo cara de intrigada-pero me sorprende que una chica de verdad quera salir contigo, seguro que es más friki que tu

-no la conoces porque es de un grado más chico, no es nada friki, es más, es súper buena onda muy centrada, muy inteligente y responsable

-aaabuuurriiidaaa-canturreo sonriéndose

- no, no lo es-la defendió el muchacho

-lo que digas-Sam levantó las manos como rindiéndose

Luego de eso siguieron hablando de varias cosas al azar, Sam le dio otras pastillas para desinflamar la zona, le presto unos paquetes de gel frio para colocarse en el rostro y maquillo el ojo lo mejor que pudo para disimular el color morado, le indicó como ponérselo y le prestó su polvera para tratar de engañar a la señora Benson, que sería toda una hazaña si lo lograba, luego ella le dijo que debía irse sin antes recordarle la promesa que debía guardar silencio de lo vertido por ella con respecto a su padre.

Freddie salió de la casa de Sam y se sintió mal por dejarla sola pero se dio cuenta que conoció una parte de ella que solo mostro a él, lo puso muy feliz. Todo el camino repasó lo vivido en ese día, la cita con Katty, el llanto de Sam, los golpes de Sam, la confesión de Sam, y si pensó que había disfrutado el tiempo pasado con su compañera del AV club, no había apelativos suficientes en su vocabulario para expresar lo maravilloso que había sido su tiempo con la brutal carnívora demonio de cabellos dorados.

Cuando llego a su casa, saludó a su madre a la distancia, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto aludiendo un cansancio en extremo, se encerró y coloco la compresa que le dio Sam y se acostó, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, y se dio cuenta que algo paso ese día, algo despertó que estaba dormido dentro de él, esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Sam.

Freddie sonrió ante el recuerdo, fue el día que comenzó a pensar solo en ella, a sentir que no había nada más importante en la vida que compartir tiempo con la brutal cabeza de demonio rubio. Se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en el parque ya que la luz solar se había ido dando paso a la artificial, busco en su bolsillo y extrajo su celular para comprobar la hora, lo prendió y comenzó a sonar vio la cara se Sam en la pantalla dudo un poco, y contestó.

-hola-dijo en un tono relajado

-por fin!-gritó del otro lado su amiga-te estuve llamando todo el maldito día dónde estabas? Que estabas haciendo? Dónde estás?

-estuve pensando, necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo, quería acomodar algunas cosas en mi cabeza, nada más.

-si tenías que acomodar algo en tu cabeza más de dos segundos no te tenía que llevarte, cabeza hueca, tu cerebro está vacío- se reía Sam-así que donde estás?

-para que lo quieres saber?-el muchacho sonó cansado-no estoy de humor para hablar ahora con nadie.

-acaso te pregunte eso?-le gritó la muchacha-te pregunte dónde estás? dímelo, porque te seguiré buscando hasta encontrarte y te juro que te encontrare y te golpeare como nuca lo hice, no quieres hablar, perfecto, porque yo sí quiero hablar, tengo que sacar un montón de cosas que tengo dentro, me juraste que siempre estarías para mi cada vez que necesite decirte algo no? y te cito "no importa el momento, el lugar, la hora, llámame que yo estaré para lo que tu necesites, te lo juro" eso fue una mentira?-cada vez gritaba más fuerte-me mentiste? me mentiste?

-no, lo dije de verdad, lo sabes, siempre estuve ahí para ti, te consta-el tono de Freddie era muy tranquilo-dónde estás? voy a ir para allá

-como sé que no me estas engañando?

-alguna vez lo hice? Además, no quiero que me golpes-se sonrió-dónde estás?

-parque Franklin

-ok en 20 minutos estaré ahí

-no, en 15-y corto la comunicación

Freddie miró su celular, meneo la cabeza, se paró y puso rumbo al encuentro con Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑO DE ICARLY NI DE SUS PERSONAJES NI DE NADA LAMENTABLEMENTE

Freddie caminaba y pensaba cual sería el motivo o mejor dicho que era eso que tanto tenía que hablar Sam con él, tal vez le diría que se equivocó, lo había pensado y le daría una oportunidad? Lo desechó rápidamente había sido demasiado clara en ese sentido, aunque era una posibilidad, su celular volvió a sonar era el tono de Carly

-hola Carls

-dios por fin! te estuve llamando más de veinte veces-sonó muy molesta-dónde estás? Que estabas haciendo?

-estoy caminando-se sonrió recordando lo parecida que sonaba la conversación que tuvo hace un rato con Sam-estuve intentando acomodar pensamientos y sentimientos, necesitaba estar solo nada más, pensaban que me iba a suicidar acaso?

-no!, y no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que te quiero mucho, supe lo que paso con Sam… quería hablar contigo, somos amigos, me preocupo mucho, ven a mi casa así comemos algo y vemos unas películas, tengo varias de índole lacrimógenas esas que tanto odias, Spencer cocina- dijo alegremente

-tengo que ir a ver a Sam-le respondió

-oh, ella te contactó? Que te dijo? de que van a hablar?-su tono cambio nuevamente a exaltado

-no lo sé, me pidió vernos dice que tiene que decirme varias cosas

-tal vez se dio cuenta que se equivocó-se alegró Carly-tiene que ser eso, cuando se enteró que viniste y nos escuchaste…oh por dios…que escuchaste? Spencer nos contó que viniste y te fuiste, dime que escuchaste

-nada que no haya oído en el pasado, no te preocupes, y no creo que cambie de opinión en eso

-se puso mal, sabes que te aprecia mucho, más de lo que ella piensa o admita, eres muy importante en su vida, creo que eso le aterra un poco.

-tú crees?-su voz expresaba duda

-vamos, pensamiento positivo-dijo dándole ánimo la morena-tienes que desearlo para que suceda

-si tú lo dices, pensaré positivo, bueno, deséame suerte, adiós-y presionó la pantalla y terminó la llamada, suspiró y apresuró el paso no quería hacerla esperar a Sam.

Sam estaba sentada en un banco mordiéndose las uñas y mirando en ambos lados, su cabeza era un maremoto de pensamientos, realmente no sabía que iba decirle a Freddie cuando lo tuviese enfrente, le ordenó que viniese a hablar con ella pero no pensó que platicar, le pediría perdón por no quererlo? Le pediría perdón por decir que era una locura pensar ellos como pareja? Por compararlo con otro? Decir que la única forma de conseguir novia seria fabricándosela? Pediría perdón por todo? Ella odiaba pedir perdón, solo lo hacía con Carly y con un tonto llamado Freddward. El muchacho era la persona con la cual más veces se disculpó en su vida, y la persona que le perdonó todo, no entendía porque le soportaba cualquier acto, insulto o broma que le brindaba hasta que hoy le confesó su amor, había tratado de no pensar en ello, cuando escuchó las palabras salir de la boca de él, cuando vio el nerviosismo que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, la expresión en los ojos, algo en ella se movilizó.

Lo único que quería en este momento era arreglar las cosas con Freddie, que volviesen a ser amigos, era demasiado importante para perderlo, cambiaria veinte Mark por un Freddie, el idiota se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, era el único que la escuchaba y no la juzgaba, bueno, no siempre, le daba su punto de vista y la aconsejaba, ella nunca lo admitió delante de él pero siempre valoró su opinión, instituyó el día de Sam y Freddie, ya que el jueves era el día que más odiaba ella, era el recordatorio que un jueves el padre de Sam abandonó el hogar y justamente también un jueves murió en un accidente automovilístico, ese día el humor de ella se disparaba, expresaba todo su dolor golpeando a cualquiera sin ningún motivo aparente, Freddie decidió compartir con ella y comenzó a molestarla invitándola a salir y luego proponiendo las maratones de películas preferidas de ella, le costó mucho trabajo convencerla, pero fue muy persistente y a bases de muchos ruegos miradas de cachorro abandonado, la promesa de comida abundante la convenció, logró que el dolor se fuera disipando de a poco y que el jueves fuera un día que ella anhelaba que llegara pronto.

Dentro de ella el miedo de perderlo como amigo se aferró luego de escuchar a Spencer decir que lo vio salir deprimido del departamento de su amiga, ella lo quería, pero amarlo era muy distinto, en algún momento pensó que tal vez ella podría…pero repelió esos sentimientos, ella no podía permitirse amarlo, no quería sufrir , no quería repetir la historia, ya sabía como terminaría y no lo soportaría, no lo soportaría, no era tan fuerte, así que cualquier cosa parecida al amor ella lo desterró de su alma, lo cambio como una amistad, pero él señor tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo. Alguien se paró detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos

-muy original- se sonrió, pensó," siempre tiene que hacer estas pavadas", se sacó las manos de la cara y comenzó a girar para ver a la persona que estaba a las espaldas de ella-Freddw…

De frente a ella estaba Mark con una gran sonrisa, la expresión de Sam se transformó en decepción

-oh, eres tú-no le importó mostrarse molesta

-bueno, perdón por ser yo-Mark la seguía mirando con una sonrisa-parece que esperabas que fuera otra persona, lamento haberte visto de lejos y querer invitarte a tomar algo

-sí, sí, no seas pesado, adonde ibas?

-aquí a Joe´s, con los muchachos del trabajo nos íbamos a reunir ahí, porque no vienes conmigo?-tiró del brazo de Sam y la paró-luego podríamos ir a algún lado-rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él-y vemos que podría pasar- se inclinó y la beso.

Comenzaron a besarse, ella siempre lo destacó como un gran besador, le encantaba como el jugueteaba con su labio inferior, lo único que le molestaba era como sus manos siempre se dirigían a sectores donde no debían ir, ella se apartó media molesta y vio como a lo lejos Freddie los estaba mirando, se volteó y comenzó a alejarse.

-mierda, mierda-pronuncio la rubia, empujó a un lado a Mark y comenzó a caminar hacia Freddie, se puso realmente nerviosa-detente Freddie-le gritó, pero el muchacho ignoró su llamado, comenzó a correr hasta que lo alcanzó-hey! eres sordo o qué?-lo tomó del brazo y lo giró cuando vio la expresión que tenía Freddie se congeló, se lo veía realmente lastimado pero la mirada que mostró le dio miedo.

-que quieres?-siseo el muchacho-para que me hiciste venir?-la muchacha se quedó muda el pánico la paralizó-lo entendí cuando me rechazaste y te reíste de mis sentimientos-comenzó a elevar la voz-lo entendí cuando dijiste que nunca me cambiarias por Mark, lo entendí cuando dijiste que nunca encontraría alguien que me quiera- las grimas se juntaron en los ojos de Freddie-lo entendí cuando te vi recién besarlo a él, ok, entendí el mensaje, tú nunca me vas a querer, lo entendí completamente, me quedó realmente claro, déjame en paz

-no-Sam se aferró al brazo de Freddie-mira

-que quieres que mire?-se apartó bruscamente del toque de la rubia-sé que te gusta molestarme, siempre desee que esa fuera tu forma de comunicarte, que la vida no fue buena contigo y que ese era tu mecanismo de defensa, pero parece que me equivoqué realmente, yo nunca llegue a…no puedo con esto-las lágrimas salían y no las podía contener.

-no digas eso, yo realmente te aprecio-le dijo en tono de suplica

-si me apreciaras para que me llamaste? para refregarme en la cara lo bien que él te besa?, ya te había oído no necesitaba verlo-el rostro de Freddie estaba desencajado-que clase de maldad tienes dentro? Sabiendo lo que siento por ti, me tenías que mostrar este espectáculo, pues regodéate me lastimaste de verdad, no quiero saber más nada de ti, ojala nunca te hubiese conocido eres la peor cosa que me paso en la vida-cuando termino de decir la última frase el muchacho se quedó mudo, apretó los dos puños y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr, se maldijo por haber dicho eso.

Sam no reaccionó, solo le brillaban los ojos, tenía las lágrimas contenidas, se marchó a su casa en silencio.

Freddie llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, caminaba sin detenerse, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, sacó su celular, dudo, tomó aire y marcó el número de Sam, esperó, sonó dos veces, fue rechazada su llamada, gruño, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su teléfono, lo estrelló contra la pared, el aparato se hizo añicos, se derrumbó en su cama, se tapó la cara con ambas manos, dio un grito de impotencia, se sentía horrible, rápidamente apareció su madre en la puerta del cuarto estaba asustada

-Freddie que pasa?-vio el estado del muchacho y corrió asentarse junto a él-hijo que paso?-lo abrazo fuertemente

-soy una basura mamá, soy una porquería, la lastimé, juré que nunca lo haría, la quiero mucho y voy y la lastimo-el muchacho hablaba sin parar la madre no entendía muy bien-yo sabía que esa frase la lastimó mucho en el pasado y voy y se lo grito en la cara, nunca me lo va a perdonar, la perdí para siempre.

-hijo tú no eres nada de eso, eres un muchacho súper tierno-la madre le sostuvo la cara para que la mirase-no se de quien estás hablando pero si te conoce bien, ella debe saber que hallas dicho lo que dijiste no era en serio, tú no lastimarías a nadie a propósito

-pero lo hice, estaba enojado no pensaba lo que decía, en algún momento quise lastimarla pero nunca quise decir eso, ella me contó como esa frase la había lastimado cuando su padre se lo dijo a su madre, y yo voy y se lo digo, te lo juro mamá, nunca en mi sano juicio se lo hubiese dicho, el dolor me cegó, ella nunca me va a perdonar, la perdí para siempre.

-oh hijito-lo volvió a abrasar-por favor cálmate, todo se solucionará-se separó y lo miró a la cara-es de Samanta de la que me hablas no?-el muchacho dudo pero asintió con la cabeza-ella te perdonará, sé de lo que hablo, solo debes ir y pedirle perdón de corazón,

-no puedo, ella no querrá verme, no lo puedo hacer-se separó de su madre se paró y camino por el cuarto-debo dejar pasar el tiempo, debo calmarme, tengo que pensar realmente que hacer, mamá necesito de tu ayuda por favor

-claro hijo, hare lo que necesites-dijo la señora Benson con determinación

Carly miró el reloj de la sala y comprobó que hacia una hora que no sabía nada de sus amigos, tomó su celular y mensajeo primero a Freddie, luego a Sam, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, primero se preocupó pero luego pensó que tal vez ellos estaban "ocupados" entre si y que no podían responder a los mensajes que les mandó, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su cuarto a leer su nueva novela romántica que había comprado.

Sam se despertó a la mañana, su cabeza le dolía, sus ojos estaban hinchados, no había tenido una buena noche, no pudo dormir mucho, tuvo varias pesadillas todas muy parecidas, siempre rondando en el mismo tema, su padre y el bobo técnico, se levantó ya que su estómago pedía a gritos algo para ser calmado, se dirigió a la cocina primero comprobando que se hallaba sola en la casa, su madre ya se había ido a trabajar, había conseguido un trabajo de recepcionista en un consultorio médico de dudosa reputación, pero le pagaban así que estaba bien. Se preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso, fue a la sala a mirar la televisión, quería despejarse y tratar de sacar de su cabeza lo vivido el día anterior.

Carly no había tenido ningún mensaje o llamado de ninguno de sus amigos en todo el día lo que le llamo la atención, ellos nunca se mantuvieron tanto tiempo desconectados, a la tarde mientras estaba mirando junto a Spencer "famosos bajo el agua" llamaron a la puerta, ella se levantó y la abrió, estaba parado con una sonrisa forzada Brad el muchacho que ocasionalmente ayudaba en la producción de iCarly.

-hey Brad que pasa!-lo recibió alegremente la dueña de casa-entra por favor-se hizo a un lado dándole paso al muchacho.

-todo bien Carly, hola Spencer-saludó el recién llegado

-hey niño tanto tiempo, como estas?-lo saludó el mayor de los Shay

-bien gracias

-y… que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Carly

-vine para llevar acabo el ensayo y familiarizarme con la rutina del programa, el tema del sonido, también tengo que terminar de editar unos videos, ah, y tengo que programar dos nuevos sonidos al control remoto

Carly lo miró sorprendida y no pudo dejar de disimularlo

-no sabías que iba a venir?-le preguntó Brad, la chica movió negativamente la cabeza-bueno, Freddie me pidió que me encargue de la parte técnica de iCarly por un tiempo

-que!-gritó Carly tan fuerte que Spencer se tapó la cara con un almohadón-que dijiste?-ella tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió

-me llamo hoy a la mañana, me dijo que no iba a poder encargarse del show por un tiempo, le pregunte por cuanto y no lo sabía, yo dude pero me manifestó que lo podía hacer bien, que seguro lo haría mejor que él, además que yo les caí bien tanto a ti como a Sam y bueno heme aquí

-no lo puedo creer-la muchacha, sacó su celular y llamó a su rubia amiga-Sam? Ven a mi casa tenemos que hablar

-hola buen día como estas?-la rubia dijo de forma irónica-bien gracias y tú?

-mira no estoy de humor, ven aquí rápido, o te juro que no seremos más amigas-y dio finalizada la llamada

Sam se sorprendió, nunca Carly la amenazó con terminar su amistad, debe estar muy enojada, seguro que el maldito vecino suyo fue a llorar en su hombro, buscaba que ella intercediera por él pero no lo iba a lograr, por un momento decidió no ir, pero le asustó, perder la amistad de Carly también, cuando iba a su cuarto pensó ese último pensamiento, había olvidado parcialmente que Freddie ya no la consideraba una amiga y el dolor en la boca del estómago volvió, tal vez Carly intentaría reunirlos nuevamente, claro que ella se haría la difícil pero finalmente aceptaría solo por el bien del show ya que todos son importantes para el espectáculo, con otro semblante se vistió rápidamente y marchó a Bushwel Plaza un poco corriendo y otro poco caminando. Cuando llegó al departamento Shay encontró a Carly caminando con los brazos cruzados y a Brad sentado con una expresión seria.

-hola gente-la rubia saludó a los presentes

-Brad podrías esperarnos en el estudio por favor-Carly le pidió al muchacho, se la veía intranquila.

El muchacho se levantó y subió las escaleras en silencio, apenas desapareció de la vista de las niñas, la morena se aproximó velozmente a la rubia

-qué demonios paso ayer con Freddie?-le gritó

-que, acaso no te vino ya con el cuento tu amiguito?-Sam se cruzó de brazos y le respondió de mala manera, no le gusto para nada el tono que su amiga habló con ella, se sintió mal porque pensó que Carly ya había tomado partido por Freddie.

-no sé nada de él desde ayer antes de que se encuentre contigo, lo estuve llamando y no me respondió, y hoy aparece Brad en mi puerta diciendo que Freddie le dijo que se haga cargo del show por que no puede encargarse más, le preguntó hasta cuándo y le dijo que no sabía cuándo volvería, vuelvo a repetir, que paso ayer? porque él no renunciaría a iCarly por nada, solo dos veces no estuvo detrás de la cámara, una cuando la víbora de Valeri lo engañó y cuando tú lo lastimaste con lo de nunca haber besado, así que contéstame

Sam permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que dijo su amiga, durante el camino se imaginó otra cosa que pasaría, pensó que Carly le reprocharía haberlo lastimado, intentaría que ella le pida perdón al tonto técnico friki, se resistiría, exigiría, si ella le tenía que pedir perdón él también tendría que hacerlo por lastimarla y se comprometería a alimentarla durante una semana completa llevándola al restaurante favorito de Sam, pero no que renunciaría a iCarly, ella sabía que el programa era muy importante para Freddie, siempre lo manifestó, si no fuera por el, ellos tres no se habrían hecho tan amigos como se volvieron, un dolor atroz le apareció en la boca del estómago y recordó la frase que le escupió el día anterior "no quiero saber más nada de ti" y una pequeña lagrima intentó salir del ojo de Sam pero ella rápidamente se pasó el dedo evitando que se derrame por su mejilla. Carly se percató de lo mal que se puso su amiga, la tomó de la mano y la condujo al sofá donde se sentaron ambas.

-dime que pasó-el tono era sereno, la rubia apartó la mirada-Sam por favor háblame-Sam tomó aire

-todo salió mal, yo realmente quería arreglar todo, pero el idiota no me dejo decir nada, malinterpretó todo

-no entiendo, a ver explícame, Freddie me dijo que lo llamaste y se iban a ver, que le ibas a decir?

-no sé, solo quería verlo y decir que su amistad era importante, que teníamos que intentar seguir como estábamos, hacer de cuenta que él nunca había dicho nada.

-eso no es muy justo-meneo la cabeza Carly-si, el hecho de intentar seguir siendo amigos, pero eso que pretender que no pasó nada no…y que dijo cuándo se lo dijiste?

-nunca llegue a hablar con él, yo lo estaba esperando en el parque, intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar con el bobo, realmente no sé porque me había puesto tan nerviosa, yo no tenía la culpa de nada realmente o sí? yo no le hice absolutamente nada, solo le dije que yo no me sentía de la misma manera, eso es tan grabe? No, entonces por qué tanto lio?

-Sam, él está enamorado de ti, de verdad, mucho más de lo que decía que estaba de mí, otra vez lo diré, se dio cuenta que yo nunca le provoqué los mismos sentimientos que él tenía por ti, que lo rechazaras debe haberlo lastimado, luego nos burlamos, se sumó al dolor, pero qué pasó? Por qué no hablaron?

-le estaba esperando, y por casualidad, lo juro, llego Mark y me besó, bueno, nos besamos, Freddie nos estaba mirando, yo no lo sabía, intentó irse, yo quería explicarle, pero pensó que lo había hecho a propósito eso de invitarlo para burlarme de él, me dijo muchas cosas hirientes y luego salió corriendo, intentó llamarme pero apague el teléfono, me dijo cosas que no sé si puedo perdonarlo

-oh por dios-Carly se puso la mano en la frente-es mi culpa-Sam la mira no entendiendo lo que decía-le dije que tal vez lo llamaste para decirle que te equivocaste y que lo querías, seguro que se ilusionó y cuando te vio, el mundo se vino abajo otra vez

-por qué le dijiste eso?-le gritó-cuando yo dije eso?

-te vi cómo te preocupaste, además, aprecias mucho a Freddie no sé si te das cuenta o lo intentas disimular, si es así lo haces mal, pensé que reverías tu decisión y le darías una oportunidad

-ok, admito que el bobo, me agrada, pero no lo puedo amar, entiéndelo

-por qué no lo puedes amar?-Carly se sorprendió

-porque no

-esa no es una respuesta

-pues es lo único que te puedo decir, que haremos con Freddescapista, vamos y lo convencemos de seguir con el show o qué?

-esa es mi idea, quería primero hablar contigo para saber que sucedió, para saber qué decir, ahora vamos

-si tengo que convencerlo a base de golpes espero que no me detengas-Sam presiono sus manos y sonaron sus nudillos

-esperemos no tener que llegar a eso…pero estoy dispuesta a que realices cualquier cosa para convencerlo-se sonrió Carly.

Ambas se dirigieron al departamento del ex productor técnico, golpearon, Sam impaciente volvió a golpear más fuerte

-abre la puerta maldito cobarde-gritó

La puerta fue abierta revelando a una señora muy enojada

-no era necesario tanta violencia Samanta-dijo con tono molesto, miró a ambas muchachas-que desean.

-necesitamos hablar con Freddie señora Benson-dijo Carly mostrando un poco impaciente- podría decirle que es muy importante.

-no va ser posible-dijo en tono molesto la dueña de casa-así porque no se van

-por dios-Sam empujó a la madre de Freddie e ingresó al domicilio, se dirigió directamente al cuarto del muchacho-mira Benson, no te perdonaré…

Nadie se encontraba en el, miró en el cuarto de baño, debajo de la cama pero no vio rastro del muchacho, antes de salir se sorprendió porque no vio sobre el escritorio la amada Debaglia la computadora que él adoraba, tanto la quería que contadas veces salió de su cuarto y ahora no está, volvió con su amiga y la señora Benson

-donde esta Freddie?-Sam la miró a la señora Benson

-Freddie se fue-dijo con dolor en su voz.


	4. Chapter 4

Tendría que arrancar con no soy dueño de…pero ya todo el mundo lo sabe así que me ahorrare letras

Spencer conducía su automóvil, transportaba a su hermana y a su hermanita adoptiva, las llevaba al aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Sam puedes cambiar un poco la actitud-se quejó Carly después de escuchar por décima vez como protestaba la rubia en los último diez minutos-cada vez que viene es lo mismo.

-entonces para que me obligas a ir, si sabes que me molesta-la rubia seguía mirando por la ventana con los auriculares puestos-no me agrada que venga, sabes que odio tener que compartir mi cuarto con ella-toma su teléfono y aumentó el volumen de la música

Carly movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia enfrente, estos últimos días habían sido un poco complicados después del incidente "confesión de amor" como lo bautizó Spencer, ese acto acarreó primero la pelea de Sam con Freddie, la renuncia parcial del productor técnico al show, la partida de él de Seattle, el humor de perros de Sam, la mezcla de depresión y odio que mostró la señora Benson cada vez que vio a Carly, más de lo habitual, el encierro que se condenó Sam en su casa, solo la había visto estos días una sola vez cuando hicieron el show, que se convirtió en el peor de la historia, no en la parte técnica ya que Brad se desempeñó correctamente, no tan brillante como Freddie, pero lo hizo muy bien, si no por la pocas ganas que puso la rubia co-conductora de iCarly, no solo no sonrió ni una vez, sino que todo comentario era negativo y ofensivo, Carly decidió acortar el programa ya que no veía que a los fans les agradase esa edición, y para colmo la llegada de Melanie no mejoraba el humor de la rubia.

La señora Puckett le pidió a Carly si la podía recogerla ya que su trabajo se lo impedía, así que se estaban dirigiendo para realizar eso.

Luego de esperar media hora y de escuchar sonidos guturales proveniente de una rubia con el cabello alborotado y cara de pocos amigos, arribó el vuelo proveniente de San Francisco, el cual transportaba a una rubia con al cabello lacio muy bien peinado, con impecable pero sobrio maquillaje, una encantadora y dulce sonrisa que se amplió luego de ver a las personas que la estaban esperando.

-Carly!-Melanie gritó y abrazó a la morena-que sorpresa! Ah que alegría volver a verte.

-Mel! estas espectacular!-gritaba Carly-me encanta como tienes el cabello, te ves genial

-gracias, Spencer!-ahora se dirigió al mayor de los Shay, se aferró fuertemente a él-como estas?

-hey! Niña! bien, la vida me trata muy bien, no tan bien como a ti, cada vez estas más linda.

-gracias siempre tan bueno-miró a su hermana, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro-Sami!-corrió y la abrazó-cuantas ganas de verte tenia

-no me llames así-dijo su hermana de forma molesta-podemos irnos de aquí?

-oh, tú siempre tan demostrativa-dijo con una sonrisa Melanie-te extrañé muchísimo

-sí, sí, vámonos-Sam puso rumbo a la salida

Spencer tomó la valija de la viajera y marcharon a Bushwel Plaza, comerían ahí y luego más tarde las pasaría a buscar Pam. El artista las dejó en el apartamento, luego se dirigió al basurero ya que debía reunir material para su próxima escultura, había logrado que el museo de arte de Seattle le diera permiso para presentar varias de sus obras.

-cómo andan las cosas por aquí?-preguntó Melanie, Carly miró a Sam-donde esta Freddie? es raro que no lo he visto todavía.

-Freddie no está en Seattle, se fue a Boston a un curso de computación-le respondió Carly.

Sam fue a la cocina, directamente al refrigerador.

-por eso no estuvo en el último programa?

-sí, y porque Sam y él se pelearon-Carly susurró

-por qué?-Melanie miró asombrada a su hermana-que le hiciste?

Sam la contempló, mucho odio emanaba de sus ojos.

-voy a comprar algo para comer, aquí no hay nada, además, si me quedo voy a matar a alguien-salió la conflictiva rubia.

-qué pasó?-Melanie miró a Carly

-Freddie le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella

-oh por dios!-la rubia se tapó la boca, mucha alegría destilaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo-lo sabía, lo sabía yo se lo dije a Sam, se notaba que la ama, pero…por que se pelearon?, no me digas que lo rechazó

-sí, así pasó-bufó la morena-fue una mezcla de malos entendidos, cosas que dijimos en un mal momento, se sumó todo y bueno se pelearon mal, él marchó a ese tonto curso de computación que primeramente había rechazado.

-eh? no, no, me cuentas con lujo de detalles paso a paso-Melanie tomó de la mano a Carly y se sentaron juntas en el sofá.

Sam caminaba rumbo al mercadito al cual siempre compraba, era atendido por una gentil señora mayor, iba pensando en lo que seguro estaban hablando su hermana y su amiga, del bobo y de ella, luego de irrumpir y registrar el departamento de los Benson, la dueña de casa les contó que el idiota se había fugado como una vil rata a Boston, a un estúpido curso de nerds, el mismo que desechó ya que se perdería varios programas, el curso era de un mes, pero como es un maldito cobarde huyó, porque tenía que calmarse, pensar, dejar que se calme los ánimos, por lo menos eso dijo su loca madre, les contó que estaba destrozado, que rompió su celular en mil pedazos, que lloró por haberla lastimado, pensaba que la había perdido para siempre, que sentía que nunca lograría su perdón, ella, en un momento se emocionó por lo dicho por la señora Benson, que se hubiese arrepentido le alegraba, porque lo dicho no lo sentía de verdad y eso le proporcionaba una pequeña tranquilidad, pero le molestaba, primero que pensara que era tan malditamente sádica, de haberlo llamado para burlarse de él, pensó que la conocía mejor como para pensar eso, segundo, que le haya dicho "no quería saber más nada de ella" que "ojala nunca la hubiese conocido" y "era la peor cosa que le paso en la vida" eso le dolió en demasía, él sabía que esas frases le habían traído mucho dolor en el pasado, entonces por que repetírselas en la cara? y tercero, el abandonarla como lo hizo, creyó que estarían unos día sin hablarse, que se arrastraría pidiendo perdón, lo haría sufrir hasta que se cansase y retomarían la "normalidad" si es que había algo normal en su relación, pero no que se fuera sin decir nada, no verlo era lo que más le molestaba, y para peor su hermana estaría todo el tiempo hablando de lo maravilloso que es él.

-esta chica es increíble-dijo molesta Melanie-no sé porque sigue haciendo eso

-haciendo que?-Carly la miró sin entender

-ella lo quiere, pero es tan tonta, tan miedosa, tan Sam

-tú crees? yo pensaba que ella podía sentir algo por Freddie pero ella me lo negó rotundamente

-es que no quiere amarlo

-no entiendo, como que no quiere amarlo?

-es para charlarlo largo y tendido-le dijo lentamente-hay cosas, mejor dicho miedos que no conoces de ella, no es que no confié en ti, lo hace, pero desconoces muchas cosas de Sam

-dímelas por favor, así comienzo a entender.

-lo haré, pero no ahora, puede llegar en cualquier momento, como te dije es largo para contar y entender.

Carly asintió no muy conforme pero aceptó los términos de Melanie. La otra rubia llegó al rato con alimentos que no compartió con nadie. Paso el tiempo, hablaron sobre distintos temas, principalmente la que dialogó fue Melanie sobre sus cosas, amigos, sucesos que le pasaron y cosas por el estilo. Pam Puckett llegó a la tarde a buscar a sus hijas y las tres marcharon a su domicilio, la madre estaba feliz de tener a sus hijas nuevamente con ella. Tan bien se sentía que decidió cocinar, cosa que no hacia hace muchos años.

Las muchachas se dirigieron a su cuarto para acomodar las cosas de la recién llegada, no emitían ningún sonido, Sam la miraba esperaba algo

-bueno no me vas a decir nada?

-que quieres que te diga?-la miraba atentamente-y de que quieres que hable?

-oh no te hagas la tonta-Sam puso sus manos en la cintura, su rostro no disimulaba su mal humor-sé que quieres hablar del idiota y lo que pasó, seguro que ya estuvieron tú y Carly dialogando sobre eso

-tu quiere hablar? hagámoslo-Melanie se sentó en su cama y golpeó al costado donde estaba sentada para que su hermana la imitase-vamos siéntate.

-no quiero sentarme-Sam se derrumbó en su propia cama-y no quiero hablar del imbécil, solo quiero….tú quieres decirme algo, lo sé, dilo.

-yo realmente quisiera decirte varias cosas, pero no va servir de nada si no te sinceras de verdad, así que dime, hagamos de cuenta que es martes y me estas llamando por teléfono- se acomodó el cabello-ring, ring, alo Sam?-Melanie simulaba tener un teléfono en su mano-que cuentas de nuevo?

-vamos, no seas ridícula-protestó su hermana-mira…no sé por dónde empezar

-empieza por decirme porque rechazaste a Freddie

-tu sabes porque, pero me molesta como reaccionó, primero me hizo sentir culpable, luego pensó que me estaba burlando de él y luego me grita me… me abandona porque tiene miedo de perderme? Si tanto temía eso para que irse? tendría que venir y pedirme perdón, rogarme que siga siendo su amiga y cosas así.

-o sea que lo que te molesta realmente es que te haya abandonado más que el hecho que te insultara?

-no sé…..tal vez….me molesta que no confiara en mí, es cierto que me gusta molestarlo, que lo torturo y lo maltrato, pero nunca intenté lastimarlo emocionalmente, las veces que lo hice me disculpé y esta vez también lo intentaba hacer pero dio la casualidad que Mark apareció y nos vio, trate de explicarle pero cuando vi su cara me asusté, sé que suena estúpido pero lo vi tan mal que me congelé, sus ojos siempre están llenos de vida, con ese brillo que me encanta, pero estaban apagados sin nada, no pude reaccionar y empezó a decir cosas que me lastimaron, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se golpeó y corrió, me dejó sola, trató de comunicarse conmigo pero yo lo rechacé, estaba muy dolida como para hablarle, y luego me entero que se fue…y sí, me molesta que se marchara, no cumplió su palabra de siempre pasar conmigo el jueves, hace un año que lo hacemos ininterrumpidamente, no lo haremos por un mes, el bobo me abandonó por un mes! quien se cree para dejarme-se paró y comenzó a caminar-pero esto no va a quedar así, cuando vuelva se va arrepentir, si señor

-terminaste?-le preguntó Melanie, Sam no contestó solo se volvió asentar en su lugar-vas a tener que hacer mucha terapia, se nota que no puedes vivir sin él

-deja de seguir molestando con el tema yo y él nunca, fíjate sino en esto, como reaccionó, te imaginas que pasaría si fuéramos….-puso cara de asco-pareja, nos mataríamos.

-o no, tal vez a ustedes les iría mejor que a

-no, yo no voy a vivir eso ya te lo dije, y si tengo que sacrificar mi amistad con Fredbobo lo haré

Sam se paró, marchó del cuarto y de la casa, no quería seguir hablando, ya se había sincerado demasiado por un día, necesitaba acomodar su mente, oír a su hermana criticándola y dándole concejos amorosos no era su idea de pasar un buen rato.

En su cabeza quedo flotando la frase "si tengo que sacrificar la amistad con Freddie lo haré" pero la verdad era que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que no necesitaba que su hermana se diera cuenta de la mentira. Caminó durante un largo rato hasta llegar al bar de Joe´s, donde encontró a Mark y al resto de los muchachos del taller, trataría de olvidar sus problemas pasando el rato con la compañía de ellos.

BUENO NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO LAS PALABRAS VERTIDAS HACIA ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO SATISFACER SUS ESPECTATIVAS NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION


	5. Chapter 5

SI FUERA DUEÑO DE ICARLY OBLIGARIA A DAN A ESCRIBIR LO QUE YO QUISIESE QUE PASARA EN EL PROGRAMA Y VIVIRIA VIAJNDO CON LAS GANACIAS

Melanie se despertó y contempló a su hermana dormir en la cama que estaba junto a la de ella, se había marchado sin decir donde iba ni cuando volvería, ni sintió cuando regresó. La madre de ambas se molestó por la partida de su hija ya que había pensado comer las tres juntas, pero Melanie trató de amenizar lo más posible la cena.

Se levantó, se bañó, se comunicó con Carly y se citó con ella en un café para charlar el tema que había quedado inconcluso. A los veinte minutos llegó al lugar y se sorprendió ya que la morena la estaba esperando, diez minutos antes de lo previsto.

-hola Carly llegaste temprano

-Spencer venia por el rumbo, y estoy muy interesada en lo que me tienes que decir de porque Sam no puede querer a Freddie?

-bueno, pero primero pidamos algo ya que no desayuné nada-la rubia llamó a una camarera y pidió su desayuno y Carly un café-por donde empiezo-la rubia se acomodó en su asiento-Sam nunca te hablo de nuestro padre no?

-no mucho, solo sé que falleció hace unos años antes de conocernos, en un accidente automovilístico, nada más me contó

-bueno, te tendré que contar mucho entonces-la camarera llegó con la orden dejo el pedido y se marchó- mi padre se llamaba Jonathan Birrowits, nació en San Francisco, y de muy pequeño se mudó aquí a Seattle ya que a mi abuelo lo trasladaron del trabajo, en el colegio conoció a mamá, mi padre era un gran estudiante, y mi madre bueno, no lo era tanto, lo asignaron como el asesor estudiantil de ella, y tanto tiempo pasaron juntos que se enamoraron, todo iba bien hasta que faltando poco para graduarse de la preparatoria, mi madre queda embrazada.

-espera tu papá no se apellidaba Puckett?

-no-se sorprendió- la rubia-Birrowits era su apellido, mi madre es Puckett ella insistió en que llevemos su apellido ya que decía que el de mi padre carecía de fuerza que nadie respetaría alguien así llamado y le juró que ningún hijo suyo caería en esa desgracia por lo cual mi papá tuvo que aceptar que sus hijas no lleven su apellido, son locuras de mi mamá, como te contaba, cuando mi padre se entera lo primero que hace es huir, dejando sola a mi madre-Melanie toma un sorbo de café mientras su oyente la miraba atentamente-pero esa misma noche vuelve y le pide que se case con ella, ella acepta sin ninguna duda, aunque nadie de la familia de Puckett y menos del lado de mi padre estaba de acuerdo, principalmente mi abuela materna Abigail, no la quería, bueno sigue sin hacerlo, menos después que mi padre decide no ir a Harvard para quedarse y trabajar aquí, siempre le dijo que su hijo sacrificó su grandioso futuro por culpa de ella, el terminó trabajando en la fábrica Narrous, la esmaltería, donde hacia doble turno, ya que debía alimentar a tres bocas además de la de él.

Las cosas iban más o menos bien, eran muy distintos ellos, se peleaban mucho pero seguían queriéndose, nacimos nosotras y en un principio las cosas mejoraron en la pareja, cada uno atendía a una de nosotras, mamá se ocupaba de mí y papá de Sam, cuando teníamos tres años murió el abuelo Albert, el padre de papá, lo marcó mucho, la abuela Abigail decidió mudarse a San Francisco nuevamente, las peleas de mis padres se volvieron moneda corriente, cada vez eran peores, y siempre rondaba en lo mismo, en las quejas de lo brillante que podía haber sido como escritor sino se hubiese tenido que quedar en "la maldita Seattle", mi madre tampoco se quedaba atrás en las quejas ya que, mi padre se dedicó a la bebida y ella lo trataba mal, siempre careció de un buen genio. Nunca sufrimos maltrato de parte de ellos, cuando papá llegaba del trabajo se llevaba a Sam al parque y se quedaban hasta la hora de la cena, yo me quedaba con mamá ayudándola con los quehaceres, los problemas llegaban cuando se quedaban juntos a solas, algún comentario irónico de mamá iniciaba la pelea, nosotras desde nuestro cuarto escuchábamos las discusiones

La cosa estalló luego de una reunión escolar, nosotras teníamos ocho años, nos habíamos quedado con la tía Sara la esposa del tío Carmelo, ellos volvieron más alterados que de costumbre, papá estaba realmente ebrio y se quejaba de lo bien que le iba a todo el mundo menos a él, mamá y papá se gritaron, era la primera vez que se peleaban delante de nosotras, se insultaron, recuerdo que me puse muy mal lloraba sin parar, Sam me abrazaba y trataba de consolarme, la discusión siguió hasta que mamá golpeo a mi padre en el rostro, él le gritó que ella era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, y si nosotras no hubiésemos nacido el habría sido el hombre más feliz del planeta, Sam me soltó y se acercó a mi padre y le dijo que era mentira, lo dijo porque estaba enojado, el meneo la cabeza "no, ustedes me arruinaron el futuro, ojala nunca hubiese conocido a tu madre, ojala nunca hubiese quedado embarazada, ojala nunca hubiesen nacido ustedes, son lo peor que me paso en la vida" Sam comenzó a llorar y a golpear a mi padre, este se marchó de la casa, se fue a vivir con mi abuela y nunca más lo volvimos a ver, a los siete meses el murió conduciendo su automóvil en una noche lluviosa.

-oh dios! no sabía nada de esto-Carly estaba en shock-debe haber sido muy duro para todas ustedes

-sí, pero principalmente para Sam ella era muy apegada a papá, luego de la partida de él, ella se volvió antisocial, vivíamos peleando, y mamá se ponía de mi lado, eso no mejoraba las cosas, cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de papá, mamá se encerró en su cuarto y lloró todo el día, intenté buscar consuelo en mi hermana pero ella solo dijo que él había encontrado su merecido, pensé que era insensible, pero cuando la busqué nuevamente la encontré llorando en soledad. Mi abuela exigió enterrarlo en San Francisco, viajamos allí, mi madre se peleó con la abuela ya que ambas se reprochaban quien tenía la culpa, fue horrible. Mi abuela culpó a mamá por no perdonarlo, porque si ella lo hubiese hecho él no habría sufrido tanto ni estaría muerto, mamá le reprochaba que nunca la quiso como esposa de su adorado hijo y que ella siempre le había llenado la cabeza que era la peor decisión que había tomado casándose con ella.

-es muy lamentable todo, pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto con Sam y Freddie

-todo tiene que ver, yo no soportaba vivir con Sam y mi madre, así que le pedí a mi abuela si podía ir a San Francisco con ella, lo cual aceptó de buen agrado, todo el mundo decía que Sam era el clon de mi madre y yo el de mi padre, sin mi presencia pensé que ella se sentiría mejor, pero no fue así, empeoró hasta que llegaste a su vida, y conoció a Freddie, me alegré mucho cuando te conocí porque supe apenas te vi que eras una gran persona que la ayudarías a mi hermana, fuiste una gran influencia en su vida, pero el que realmente produjo el impacto en ella fue Freddie, tal vez no lo sepas pero hace un año más o menos empezamos a comunicarnos por teléfono todos los martes, luego que Freddie comenzó el tema de los jueves de Sam y Freddie.

-algo sé de eso de los jueves, Freddie me contó que se juntan ese día a mirar películas en su cuarto.

-pero sabes el motivo por el cual es ese día?-Carly meneo negativamente la cabeza-me lo imaginaba-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia-un jueves nos abandonó mi padre, un jueves fue el día que murió en el accidente, y un jueves él la encontró en un parque llorando, luego de darle una paliza ella le contó todo, nunca te mencionó el motivo real porque ella le pidió que lo mantuviese en secreto, pero Freddie la ayudó a superar el dolor.

-es que es muy dulce ese muchacho-dijo Carly con un suspiro.

-sí, lo sé, me acuerdo que una vez mencioné a Sam que Freddie cada vez estaba más guapo y si me podía conseguir su número de teléfono, no solo ella me colgó sino que no me llamó por dos semanas, ahí descubrí que a Sam le gustaba.

-pero entonces, porque no quiere salir con él?-dijo un poco ofuscada la morena-discúlpame, pero hasta ahora no entiendo la relación entre el pasado de ustedes con Freddie.

-en una de esas conversaciones nocturnas Sam me pregunta, si Freddie no me hacía recordar a papá, y si, son parecidos, inteligentes, sensibles, con futuros prometedores, con madres sobreprotectoras, y ambos tienen la misma mirada, cuando lo vi lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, muy parecidos a los de mi padre, a ella le pareció lo mismo, y ahí viene todo el problema, decidió que no podría desarrollar ningún sentimiento por él ya que repetiría la misma historia de mis padres, como ya lo había mencionado ella es el clon de mi madre, y piensa que si se enamora de Freddie vivirá nuevamente todo los problema que ellos vivieron y terminarían odiándose.

-por eso me dijo que no podía enamorarse de él, pero no tienen que repetir la historia, Freddie la ama de verdad

-mi padre también amaba a mi madre aunque no lo creas, en la casa de mi abuela encontré todos los manuscritos que mi papá escribió cuando se separó de nosotras, y en todos mencionaba lo mal que se sentía por habernos lastimado, por abandonarnos, por haber dicho tantas cosas que no sentía de verdad, había más de diez cartas que escribió pero no mandó a mamá disculpándose y expresando todo el amor que sentía por ella y nosotras, la abuela me contó como vivía atormentado por dejarnos, como sufría todas las noches, como lloraba por la culpa, pero tenía miedo de volver, miedo al rechazo, hasta que una noche se decidió a volver con nosotras, ese mismo día fue el que falleció.

-hay que hacerle entender a Sam, que hay que aprender de los errores del pasado para no repetirlos en el futuro, tu padre se arrepintió de haberlas lastimado, nunca dejó de querer a tu mamá, eso debe darle una esperanza, que si no escapa de sus sentimientos, de sus temores, puede ser feliz o algo

-crees que no le dije cosas parecidas?-la rubia sonó abatida-trate de hacerle entender, pero primero, ella no quiere saber nada de papá, intenté decirles de las cartas, mostrárselas, pero siempre fue lo mismo, me amenazaba que si seguía con el tema rompería nuestra relación, todavía no pudo perdonar a papá, creo que nunca lo podrá perdonar, yo necesite de varias sesiones con mi psicóloga para lograr una paz con él. Sam piensa que no debe enamorarse de nadie, que enamorarse lleva al dolor, solo se enamoran los tontos y otra frases parecidas, por eso busca muchachos no agradables, los cuales nunca llegaran a despertar ningún sentimiento profundo en ella, lo peor de todo que no se da cuenta que terminará repitiendo la misma vida de mi madre, pasará mezclándose con hombres vacíos que nunca podrá amar, y vivirá pensando en lo que tubo y perdió

-eso es horrible-Carly la miró con tristeza-yo no puedo quedarme tranquila viéndola sufrir así, yo trataré…debemos tratar que ella no pase por eso

-crees que yo lo quiero?-la rubia susurró-pero solo depende de ella, lo hablé mucho con mi psicóloga, que podría hacer o decir, pero lo único que recibí como respuesta es que debería consultar con un profesional, cosa que nunca sucederá, lo único bueno que me dijo que era joven, todavía tenía tiempo para cambiar, pero temo que se acostumbre tanto a la idea, y sabiendo lo terca que es nunca cambie su mente

-o sea que hay que mirarla como va de relación en relación y solo cruzar los dedos que se dé cuenta que está mal, que así nunca será feliz?-la morena hablaba con un tono agudo, meneo su cabeza negativamente-no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando eso

-yo tampoco pienso hacerlo-Melanie la miró fijamente a los ojos-yo tenía la esperanza que Freddie sería la persona que la ayudaría, el que derribaría el estúpido muro que levantó en su corazón, pero tal vez no sea el indicado-sonó el celular de la rubia-hola hermanita-le contestó alegremente-estoy desayunando con Carly…claro, ven te esperamos…aquí en el café de la avenida…sí, estoy pagando… nos vemos-cerró su celular y miró a su compañera de mesa-bueno ya está en camino, trata de no mencionar nada de lo que hablamos, no queremos alterar más el ánimo de Sam.

-ok lo que digas


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SOPORTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, A PEDIDO DE Seddiemiobsesion AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO

Los días pasaron muy lentamente para la rubia comedora de carne, nunca estuvo sin compañía pero increíblemente sentía mucha soledad, le faltaba algo importante, sabía que era pero rechazaba la idea de reconocerlo. El idiota había marcado un surco muy importante en su vida, no podía rellenar el espacio tan fácilmente como hubiese querido. Además se sentía mal ya que el muy cretino no había dado ninguna señal de vida, ni siquiera se había contactado con su loca madre, la cual estaba hecha un trapo, no tenía forma de comunicarse con él ya que no contaba con un celular, el cual había destrozado luego de pelearse con Sam, y no sabía el número ni el nombre del hotel donde Freddie se hospedaba en Boston, insistió en mantenerlo en secreto ya que no quería que nadie, se refería principalmente a Carly, lo llamase para recriminarle ni lamentarse de lo que había sucedido, necesitaba tranquilidad.

Carly le mandó más de diez mail los cuales nunca recibieron contestación, lo que provocó las quejas de ella ya que nunca esperó que la ignorara de esa forma, cada vez que comenzaba un programa de iCarly arrancaba diciendo que extrañaban mucho a su querido amigo productor técnico a lo cual siempre Sam le contestaba que ella y el programa estaban mejor sin él. El web show se estaba llevando acabo de manera normal exceptuando que el semblante de la rubia co-conductora no era el habitual y su humor iba volviéndose cada vez peor, tanto Carly Gibby y Melanie, que apareció como invitada especial, tuvieron que soportar el maltrato que ella les brindo, sus amigos estaban al borde del cansancio.

-bueno, este no fue el mejor programa de la historia-dijo Carly tristemente descendiendo del estudio, la seguían Melanie, Brad, Gibby y más atrás Sam.

-habría sido mejor si la albóndiga con patas no se hubiese resistido tanto a mi idea-protestó Sam derrumbándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Sam-su hermana se paró delante de ella con expresión enojada con las manos en su cintura-pelar a Gibby en el programa no era ni remotamente gracioso y menos con una navaja desafilada.

-yo me tengo que ir-dijo nerviosamente Gibby, últimamente le daba pavor estar cerca de Sam ya que en los últimos días se había convertido en el receptor de golpes e insultos de la rubia-yo y mi familia nos estamos yendo a la playa, nos vemos pronto-salió del departamento sin esperar el saludo del resto de sus compañeros del espectáculo

-pobre muchacho-se lamentó la morena-está asustado de ti Sam-la rubia la observó de reojo-tienes que tratarlo mejor, él no es como Freddie-ahora su amiga la miró con mucho odio, el mismo odio que estaba mostrando últimamente cada vez que se nombraba al ex productor técnico.

Carly ignoró la expresión que la rubia le estaba brindando y se sentó en la butaca a mirar cómo les había ido con el rating del programa y los comentarios de sus fans.

Sam prendió la televisión y comenzó a recorrer los canales, su hermana se sentó junto a ella

-bueno, creo que yo también me voy-Brad que le gustaba antiguamente la compañía de las chicas se sentía incómodo por el ambiente que reinaba últimamente alrededor de ellas-nos vemos pronto-las niñas casi en coro lo despidieron.

-oh por dios!-Carly sonó alegremente-tengo un mail de Freddie!-se giró y observó con una amplia sonrisa a las rubias, las cuales rápidamente le prestaron atención, Melanie se paró y se colocó al lado de la morena, Sam se quedó dura en el sofá.

-qué dice?-preguntó la rubia de cabello lacio

-ya lo estoy leyendo en voz alta-la morena abrió el correo-"hola Carly como estas? seguro que un poco enojada, decepcionada, preocupada y curiosa por lo que paso. Bueno, seguramente sabrás a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió conmigo y Sam, sé que desaparecí de forma abrupta pero necesitaba de manera imperiosa alejarme un poco, me sentía la más grande basura del planeta"-la interlocutora detuvo la lectura para contemplar a la rubia de cabello ondulado y alborotado, ella estaba escuchando atentamente cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con su amiga, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo se colocó los auriculares cerró los ojos pero no encendió el sonido, Carly movió negativamente la cabeza y regresó a la lectura-"me comporté como un idiota, como un niño de cinco años que hace berrinche por no conseguir lo que quiso, luego terminé huyendo, pensé que al estar lejos me relajaría un poco, me ayudaría, pero no fue así solo reviví en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que pasó, las dejé solas con todo el trabajo del show, le cargué toda la responsabilidad al pobre de Brad, lo cual realizó de manera brillante, sí, vi los cuatro programas, nunca me perdería un programa de iCarly, así que no solamente debo pedir perdón a Sam sino también a ti a Gibby y a Brad, no me comporté correctamente con nadie, eso es lo que más me mortifica, espero que sepan perdonarme en algún momento, estoy regresando a Seattle en 8 días, así que se los pediré en persona, esperando poder volver a ser parte del programa si me lo permiten. Seguramente tú te encargaras de hacerle llegar estas palabras a nuestra rubia amiga, no se las envió directamente a ella ya que temo que no las lea y las borre inmediatamente"-volvió a mirar a Sam, ella estaba rígida-"Sam, no sabes realmente como lo siento, sé que te decepcioné, te juré que si confiabas en mí nunca te lastimaría, pero eso es lo primero que hice, no sé qué me paso, me enceguecí, no te merecías nada de lo que dije, me arrepiento totalmente de lo que pasó, me comporté como un total cretino y no me merezco que me perdones, pero lo único que saqué en claro en estos días es que tu amistad es muy importante para mí, haré lo imposible para lograr nuevamente tu confianza y tu aprecio, no importa cuánto me tarde, seguiré intentándolo el resto de mi vida si es necesario, soportaré todo lo que me digas y me hagas, solo para poder lograr que me des una sonrisa verdadera, te lo juro, nunca más te lastimaré de esa manera. Nos vemos pronto"

Carly giró y buscó el rostro de Sam

-lo oíste?

-qué cosa?-la rubia no intentó cruzar miradas con nadie, se paró, puso rumbo al baño. Carly y Melanie la contemplaron.

-lo perdonara?-la morena susurró

-si-Melanie respondió sin duda-ella desea hacerlo, lo necesita.

-ok, le contestaré a Freddie.

Sam se mojó la cara con agua fría reiteradas veces, se miró al espejo

-más te vale freddalupe que mantengas tu palabra, o te aporrearé tanto que tus nietos nacerán con moretones-contempló nuevamente su rostro-por dios borra esa estúpida sonrisa!-y nuevamente lanzo agua fría al rostro.

Milagrosamente el humor de Sam cambio radicalmente, comenzó a compartir comentarios jocosos, los cuales siempre son muy ácidos, acompañaba a Carly y a su hermana al centro comercial con la promesa que se detendrían en el patio de comidas a saciar el apetito de ella, no se quejaba, bueno, no mucho, por la demora de sus acompañantes en la elección de sus compras, volvió a tratar a Gibby de la forma tradicional, ceno en familia y armonía con Melanie y su madre, lo que provocó realmente estupor en su progenitora.

Mentalmente hacia la cuenta regresiva para el regreso de su amigo, claro que no se lo comentó a nadie, pero rogaba que pase más rápido el tiempo.

El último show de iCarly fue lo más parecido a los antiguos programas, el humor de la rubia estaba en la cima y produjo las carcajadas de todo el elenco, su amiga se alegraba del cambio, conversó en varias ocasiones con Melanie del cambio de la carnívora chica.

La mañana del sábado, el día del arribo de Freddie, Sam se levantó temprano, estaba un poco acelerada, ella y su hermana pasaron la noche en Bushwel Plaza, habían planeado ir en conjunto los hermanos Shay y las hermanas Puckett al aeropuerto, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un plato con cereal y leche.

-hey!que temprano te levantaste hoy-Spencer se acercó a ella vestido con su pijama

-no me levante tan temprano-ella giró sus ojos al ver la expresión del mayor de los Shay

-como que alguien está un poco emocionada por la llegada de un muchacho muy simpático-dijo Spencer acercándose a ella y golpeando suavemente el mentón de la muchacha.

-que te sucedió estuviste oliendo demasiado pegamento?-le respondió ofendida la rubia-tenía hambre por eso no podía dormir más, no hay otro motivo, y menos por el idiota.

-seguro-el artista se dirigió a la heladera y comenzó a sacar varios elementos-quieres unos hot cakes?

-claro que si-le sonrió la niña.

A las dos horas estaban en camino al aeropuerto de Seattle los cuatro iban en el auto de Spencer siguiendo a la mamá de Freddie que manejaba el suyo, ella se negó a ir con los muchachos, principalmente porque no confiaba en las destrezas de manejo de Spencer.

-Melanie no estas súper emocionada de ver nuevamente a Freddie?-Carly tenía un tono burlón, Sam que estaba sentada detrás de ella junto con su hermana la contempló con enojo-porque a mí el corazón me late de una manera alocada.

-no veo el momento-Melanie imitaba el tono de la morena

-pueden dejar de comportarse como bobas-protestó Sam-y lo repito, no me emociona nada, no cambia mi vida que el soquete este llegando.

-vamos no estás un poquitín contenta- Carly la miró entrecerrando los ojos-no me mientas se te nota, tienes un brillo especial-el demonio rubio cerró los ojos y bufó-Freddie siempre me dijo que podía rápidamente saber cuál era tu humor solo viéndote a los ojos, dice que es una de las cosas que más ama de ti.

-que dulce-la otra rubia suspiró-ojalá yo encontrarse a alguien tan adorable como él, no lo dejaría escapar.

-sí, es difícil de encontrar a una persona así-Carly también suspiró-que suerte tienen algunas de ser amada por él

-si tan perfecto es por qué lo rechazaste por tantos años?-Sam protestó

-aunque no me lo creas en algún momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho-habló tranquilamente Carly, sus tres compañeros de viaje se sorprendieron al escucharlo

-mientes-su compañera de web show la miró con duda

-no-la morena cerró los ojos-te acuerdas que cuando terminé, mejor dicho, cuando Adam terminó conmigo, tu habías viajado a Tacoma a ver a tu prima Katty luego que tubo familia?-Sam movió afirmativamente la cabeza- Freddie estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo consolándome, fue muy dulce, me hizo compañía, miró todas mis películas románticas aunque el las odia y me escuchó todos mis lamentos, recuerdo que me quedé dormida en el sofá abrasada a él-la expresión de Sam se endureció-sonará un poco de telenovela barata pero me sentía protegida, me llevó en brazos y me acostó en mi cama, eso es lo que me dijo al otro día cuando me fue a despertar con el desayuno, luego que lo interrogara por lo sucedido. Le pregunté porque no podía encontrar una persona que sea tierna, que sea un buen amigo, que me ame, que siempre este ahí para mí, que pueda sacarme una sonrisa cuando estoy llorando, me abrazó y me besó la frente, me dijo "encontraras esa persona, ya que tú eres un ser excepcional, pero deberás tener paciencia ya que habemos muy pocos así", recuerdo que lo miré a los ojos, se sonrió, me di cuenta en ese momento que la persona con esas características estaba sentado frente a mí, había estado frente a mi durante muchos años, en ese momento decidí que merecía que le dé una oportunidad como mi…pareja-Spencer la miró levantado sus cejas con sorpresa, Melanie abrió la boca pero se arrepintió y la cerró, la mirada de Sam era totalmente un misterio-así que decidí no volverlo a rechazar, lo empecé a mirar bien y me di cuenta que es muy lindo, me llamó la atención que no me había percatado antes de ello, en los días siguientes comencé a actuar de manera seductora hacia él, pero ni se inmutó, me decía a misma que era demasiado despistado, que no veía las señales, así que fui más directa.

-"Freddie, a ti te gusta alguien?-batí mis pestañas viéndolo fijamente-estas interesado en alguien?"

-"si-cerró sus ojos y un tono colorado se posó en su rostro-pero sé que es más un imposible"

-"no, no lo creo-le hablé suavemente, coloqué mis manos en su hombro y lo miré fijamente-dímelo"

-"ok pero no te rías- yo seguía con mis ojos fijos en los suyos, me mordí mi labio inferior-Sam"

-"Sam? Qué pasa con ella?-me sorprendí"

-"la…quiero-dio un suspiro como sacándose 100 kilos de encima-desde esa noche, no pude sacarla de mi mente, cada vez que me relajo su cara aparece en mi mente, todas las noches sueño con ella, necesito estar cerca, poder tocarla, pero a su vez me lastima el hecho que no podre abrasarla besarla, decirle todo lo que siento por ella-me quedé sorprendida y dolida, retiré mis manos lentamente de los hombros de Freddie"

En el vehículo se hizo un silencio sepulcral nadie sabía que decir.

-te gusta él?-preguntó con voz temblorosa Sam

-no de esa manera-le respondió con una sonrisa su amiga-es mi gran amigo lo quiero mucho, y menos después de todo lo que me dijo sobre ti, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que te ama, te mentiría si te digo que al principio que no me puse mal cuando me dijo que te quería y no a mí, tuve celos, pero luego de que me explicó cómo se sentía cuando creía que estaba enamorado de mí y lo que despertabas en él, comprendí que nunca podríamos ser nada más que amigos, quiero que quede en claro que no me enamoré de Freddie en ningún momento, pero sí que lo hubiese podido hacer, claro que nunca habríamos terminado siendo la gran pareja ya que no soy lo que el busca como felicidad.

Nuevamente se produjo otro lapsus de silencio, había mucha tensión, tanto Spencer y Melanie no sabían si hablar o quedarse mudos.

-por qué nunca me comentaste nada de lo que paso ni lo que sentías?-la rubia miraba por la ventana no quería hacer contacto con la morena.

-él me lo pidió, no podía ir y decirte "hey Sam sabes Freddie está súper enamorado de ti"-dijo de manera burlona-y no tenía que contarte nada ya que vuelvo a decir lo quiero mucho, es mi hermano de la vida y nunca fue más que eso, ten tranquilidad que nunca nosotros podríamos ser nada más.

-a mí no me importa nada de su vida amorosa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-además, nunca podrá encontrar una chica normal que lo quiera.

-eso lo sé, por suerte tu-Carly se sentó mirando adelante hacia el camino-no tienes nada de chica normal.

Este comentario ocasionó la risa del resto de los pasajeros exceptuando Sam, que los amenazó con golpearlos a cada uno de ellos si no terminaban de burlarse de ella.

Llegaron al aeropuerto se sumó la señora Benson y fueron todos juntos a la sala de espera. La rubia comedora de carne estaba ansiosa, a cada momento miraba el reloj, el tiempo no pasaba, fue varias veces a comprar dulces y grasitos la ansiedad le daba mucha hambre.

Se anunció el arribo del vuelo del muchacho y todos se dirigieron a su encuentro, a lo lejos se lo divisó, todos exceptuando una rubia comenzaron a agitar los brazos en señal de saludo, a Sam el corazón se le aceleró y una sonrisa quiso escapar de sus labios pero la controló lo mejor que pudo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr y abrasarlo pero se contuvo, primero dejaría que su madre lo tomara en brazos, ella lo trajo al mundo tenia prioridad pensó, luego que la loca madre exprimió fuertemente al muchacho, recorrió casi la totalidad del cuerpo buscando algún daño que le habría podido suceder lejos de su cuidado y constatando que estaba bien físicamente le llegó el turno de Carly en saludarlo, ella era la mejor amiga así que Sam seguiría esperando, luego fue Spencer era como el hermano mayor así que también le cedió su lugar, Melanie se le adelantó eso no le dio mucha gracia, ella era la que menos lo conocía, pero pensó, bueno le queda lo mejor para el final. Luego de terminar el abrazo con la gemela buena los ojos del muchacho se dirigieron a su rubia amiga, su mirada expresaba incomodidad, él dio unos pasos y se acercó a ella.

-hola Sam-dijo en un tono suave-te extrañé, los extrañé muchísimo a todos, estoy muy arrepentido, sé que te hice daño y te juro que realmente nunca pensé eso de verdad, tu

-Benson-Sam lo interrumpió-ven a darle un abrazo a mamá-ella sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos para abrasarlo.

A Freddie el rostro se le iluminó, comenzó a acercarse cuando estaba por tocarse, una mano jaló del hombro al muchacho y lo alejó de Sam, ella se sorprendió al contemplar a una muchacha con anteojos de cabello negro recogido en un trenza que se lo llevaba

-mamá-la chica se dirigió a una señora de cabello Castaño claro-este es Fred mi novio.

La señora Benson dio un grito agudo y se tapó la boca conteniendo la sorpresa, Spencer abrió ampliamente los ojos, dirigió su mirada a Freddie, luego a la muchacha de anteojos, Carly y Melanie se miraron sin entender que estaba sucediendo y al unísono contemplaron la cara de Sam que había quedado petrificada.


	7. Chapter 7

El viaje de vuelta al departamento fue bastante silencioso, nadie expresaba ningún sonido, solo compartían miradas Carly, Melanie y Spencer, Sam por su parte solo observaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el paisaje por la ventana.

Freddie luego de la presentación ante la madre de su novia, la presentó a ella con su progenitora y a sus amigos, se llamaba Emily, la había conocido en el curso, era cuatro años mayor que ellos, cursaba tercer año en la universidad de Seattle, era muy simpática y se la paso abrasada al brazo del muchacho sin soltarlo un momento, a la señora Benson no le cayó nada bien, la saludó de una manera muy fría, lo que ocasionó una mirada de reprobación de su hijo, tanto los hermano Shay y Melanie la saludaron amablemente, en cambio Sam, se le acercó y la miró

-tienes algún problema cerebral? Hiciste una apuesta a que no te animarías a salir con un tonto? O tienes un horrible gusto?

-me había avisado sobre tu humor -le dijo Emily con una sonrisa-me dijo que tus chistes son de este estilo-luego lo miró con una mirada con mucho cariño-él es el ser humano más perfecto que he conocido. Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo lo quiera tanto-Freddie se puso colorado

-me alegro que por fin encontró alguien que lo quiera-Sam se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado-bueno, sería bueno regresar no?

Freddie se despidió de su novia, la madre de esta, y se fue con su mamá en el auto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de los Shay, luego que Spencer hiciese una pequeña escala en la casa de Calceto, Sam se arrojó sobre el sillón, el resto seguía observándola esperando alguna reacción, pero no demostraba nada solo se mantenía en silencio.

-bueno niñas-Spencer al ver la situación intentaba crear un clima más ameno-que tienen ganas de almorzar? quieren que cocine o pedimos comida?

-sabes, se me antoja un poco de comida china-Carly le responde rápidamente-podemos pedir a ese restorán nuevo, ese que te recomendó

-y ustedes me decían Freddie te ama tanto-Sam comenzó a hablar en un tono alto para sorpresa de todos, que la miraron como si tuviese dos cabezas-y solo pasan unos días y se consigue una novia-toma el control de la tele y comienza a cambiar los canales rápidamente-sí que puede cambiar de persona amada velozmente, primero ama a Carly, "eres la chica perfecta"-utilizaba un tono burlón imitando la voz del técnico-"siempre te voy a querer, voy a ser tu segundo marido" luego dice que está enamorado de Shelby Marx, después vino la gigante prima de Gibby, como si fuera poco tiene el descaro de ir y decirme que me quiere que haríamos una pareja que despertaría envidia, que merecemos darnos una oportunidad y sale huyendo con el rabo entre las patas, pide perdón por ser un maldito insensible cabeza hueca y tiene la desfachatez de venir y refregarme en la cara que puede conseguir una novia cuando él quiera, quien se cree que es?-lanzó el control contra el suelo-si se cree que me va a afectar está muy equivocado, a mí me importa un soberano pepino lo que haga con su asquerosa novia-se paró y raudamente salió del apartamento.

Todos se miraron buscando una respuesta a lo que pasó, pero estaban bastantes sorprendidos

-bueno, alguien no es muy sincera con lo que está sintiendo-el mayor de los Shay rompió el silencio

-nunca admitirá que esta noticia la afectó de manera profunda-la niña rubia recogió el control que arrojó su hermana-si lo hiciese dejaría en evidencia lo que siente por él

-debemos hablar con Freddie-dice muy resuelta Carly-si supiese todo tal vez tendría paciencia y esperaría a ella el tiempo que sea necesario

-no se-su hermano mostraba duda-te parece? Deberíamos dejar que ellos arreglen sus cosas, si hay algo que arreglar.

-no viste como estuvo Sam todo este tiempo sin él?-Carly comenzó a deambular por la sala-y como cambio cuando supo que volvería, si Freddie lo supiera, tal vez…si juntase mucha paciencia, y esperase el tiempo necesario, hasta que ella acepte sus sentimientos, las cosas saldrían bien para ellos-miró a los presentes-iré ahora mismo.

Salió del departamento con mucha decisión, golpeó la puerta del 8D y esperó, la puerta se abrió y mostró a la dueña de casa que puso un gesto de molestia.

-qué quieres cara de muñeca diabólica?

-hola señora Benson-la muchacha ya se estaba acostumbrando al nuevo apodo con que la bautizo su vecina-necesito hablar con Freddie.

-está durmiendo, lo agotó el viaje y la compañía de esa-su tono estaba cargado de odio-no sé por qué mi hijito tiene que rodearse de mujeres incorrectas para él-acomodó su voz-tiene que tener un sueño reparador y libre de molestia-la miró de arriba hacia abajo-porque no regresas a lo que estabas haciendo y lo dejas en paz a mi Freddie.

La señora Benson cerró la puerta sin más que decir dejando a la muchacha sola en el pasillo, ella volvió a su casa no muy contenta.

Freddie estaba recostado en su cama, le había dicho a su mamá que dormiría un rato por el cansancio que tenía por el viaje, pero no era verdad, quería acabar con las quejas que le brindó su madre todo el trayecto desde la terminal aérea al departamento con respecto a la novia que había adquirido en el curso de computación. La señora Benson lo primero que le criticó era la diferencia de edad, la catalogó como una pedófila a lo cual su hijo se horrorizó, el hecho que no lo soltó en ningún momento en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y las incesantes miradas lascivas que le brindaba esa mujer, no era apta para su adorado niño. No entendía cuál era el problema que fuera mayor, Emily era una gran chica compartían muchos gustos y pensamientos, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy bueno, era extraño para él estar con una chica que no lo insultó ni golpeó en ningún momento. Se hoyó un pitido lo que indicaba que le había llego un mail, se acercó a su laptop la abrió y contempló el correo que le mandó su novia, en pocas palabra le decía que lo extrañaba, además no quería estar en su casa ya que no soportaba la pelea que sus padres estaban llevando a cabo, si no tenía ningún problema iría a verlo para comer juntos, Freddie le respondió rápidamente aceptando la oferta, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha para esperar a la chica fresco y perfumado.

Sam camino un largo tiempo sin dirección no sabía dónde iba, solo salió del departamento Shay ya que no quería ver la expresión que le pondrían sus amigos y la insoportable de Melanie, el asunto de Freddie y su noviecita la tomó por sorpresa, estaba totalmente emocionada por volverlo a ver, lo extrañó de manera increíble, cuando lo vio pensó que se le reventaría el pecho por la forma en que latía su corazón, y después que se paró delante de ella e intentó pedirle perdón se alegró de una manera que no creía posible, pero luego cuando se presentó "esa" todo cambió radicalmente, todavía no podía creer que se consiguió una novia tan rápida y fácilmente, siempre pensó en verlo solo y lamentándose no tener a nadie que lo ame.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un mensaje enviado por su hermana reclamando su presencia en la casa de Carly ya que esta estaba preocupada por su loca amiga, le devolvió el mensaje diciendo que llegaría en un momento. Encaminó su rumbo a al departamento Shay

Cuando llegó al lobby de Bushwel Plaza, y tras gritarle al portero verrugoso subió las escaleras que la conducía al octavo piso

-hey eres Sam no?

La rubia giró y vio a Emily, la noviecita

-sí, acertaste-Sam la observó con poca simpatía, y reanudó su camino al departamento de Carly

-te acuerdas de mí?-se apuró para ponerse a la par de la rubia-soy Emily la novia de Fred

-la novia de quién?- Sam se detuvo y la miró con expresión de duda

-la novia de Freddward Benson-le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco

-sí, no te preocupes no me pude olvidar de eso-susurró-que estás haciendo aquí? Te diste cuenta de tu error y vienes a romper con el bobo? porque si es así quiero verlo en primera fila

-noo-se sonrió la morena-vine a invitarlo a almorzar, y tu vienes a verlo a Fred?

-a quién?-volvió a mirarla con confusión.

-a Freddie, si vienes a verlo a él

-por qué? tengo cara que quiero pasarla mal?

-oh cierto tu humor ácido-dijo moviendo la cabeza-y por qué estás en el edificio si no?

-perdón?-la rubia se detuvo y la miró de forma amenazante-te tengo que pedir permiso para venir al mismo edificio que vive el idiota?-elevó un poco el tono de voz

-hey calma-dijo dándole una amplia sonrisa-pensé que como no se veían desde hace tanto tiempo lo extrañabas y querías verlo, como no se cansó de decirme lo que te extrañaba-Sam se sonrojo un poco, giró su rostro y siguió subiendo las escaleras-y también a Carly, pensé que tú también te sentías igual

-yo no lo extrañé, si está o no, no modifica nada en mi vida, tal vez la hace mejor si está lejos ya que veo menos cosas horribles –se giró y la contempló, Emily se estaba riendo-es tan gracioso lo que digo?

-no, es que él me dijo que dirías algo parecido, se nota que te conoce al dedillo

-dios!-volvió su mirada en frente-así que…habló de nosotras? Que tonterías dijo?

-creo que el ochenta por ciento de lo que contó se refería a ustedes dos, Spencer, el llamado Gibby y su madre, desde cómo se conocieron hasta el viaje a Japón, varias historias

-y…nada más?-la rubia tenía un extraño tono de voz

-cómo qué?

-no lo sé…es tu novio, deberías saberlo-Sam apuró el paso

Parecía que estaban en una carrera por la rápida forma en que subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso deseado. Cuando Sam estuvo por llegar la puerta del 8C, esta se abrió y apareció Carly que se aprestaba a salir

-Sam, por fin! te estaba por salir a buscar, pero primero quería hablar con-se detuvo de golpe al ver llegar a Emily-hola que sorpresa-miró con duda a su rubia amiga-que haces aquí?-le preguntó a la novia de su amigo.

-venía a verlo a Fred, es que lo extraño-dijo dulcemente, Sam le dio la espalda y se metió los dedos en la boca simulando que lanzaría

-oh lamento informarte-dijo poniendo una falsa expresión de dolor-que no lo podrás ver, está descansando, recién su madre me dijo que está durmiendo así que no te dejará que lo molestes

-de verdad?-Emily dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del 8D-porque hace un rato le mandé un mail y me lo contestó y aceptó que comiéramos juntos

-pero…-la pequeña Shay no pudo disimular la sorpresa-le habrá dicho a su madre que me mintiese? No me querrá ver?

-no creo-dijo rápidamente la novia de Freddie-como le conté a ella-señaló a Sam-no dejó de decir lo mucho que las añoraba

-hey que sucede?-Melanie se asomó ya que veía a Carly en la puerta que conversaba con alguien, al contemplar a Emily sonriendo y a su hermana parada al lado de esta se quedó dura-ho…hola como estas?-saludó a la universitaria y miró con duda a su gemela-que están haciendo todas en el corredor?

-yo-comenzó a responderle Emily- vine a ver a

En ese momento se abre la puerta del 8D y sale Freddie al pasillo

-hola-tenia cara de sorpresa al ver a tantas personas-había reunión del consorcio de pasillo y nadie me aviso?

-hola amor-la muchacha se acercó a su novio rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-no sabes cómo te extrañé

El muchacho se puso colorado y luego contempló el rostro de Carly, el de Melanie y finalmente el de Sam, en un momento creyó verla realmente enojada, no se sentía cómodo. Ella al notar la mirada de su amigo se dirigió dentro del departamento de los Shay empujando en su camino a su amiga y hermana. Carly observó como la rubia loca entró y se desplomó en el sofá, miró a Freddie lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló dentro

-vamos tenemos mucho que hablar-cuando tironeo de su amigo lo liberó del agarre de su novia-estuvimos mucho tiempo desconectados, tenemos que ponernos al día

-Carlyyy-el muchacho sonó contrariado-teníamos planes para almorzar

-perfecto, nosotros estábamos decidiendo que almorzar, por qué no lo hacemos todos juntos?-la dueña de casa hizo un paneo de los rostros de los presentes, Melanie tenía expresión de duda, Emily sonreía y su compañera de web show la miraba como si quisiera matarla-vamos, por mí-miró a su vecino y puso su cara que él no puede resistir

-oh dios-Freddie movió sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco, miró a su novia-no te molesta?-su rostro pedía perdón a gritos

-no claro-Emily mantenía su sonrisa-sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo, además, vamos a tener muchas oportunidades de comer solos

Sam se paró y fue al refrigerador, estaba molestándose por tantas personas presentes

-ok, entonces está decidido-Carly aplaudió alegremente-Spencer!-gritó fuertemente-comamos aquí, mandemos a mi hermano a buscar la comida-se dirigió a los presentes

-que sucede?-el mayor de los Shay apareció en la sala, al ver a su joven amigo se alegró-hey Freddo!-se acercó a él y vio a la nueva chica en la vida e su vecino-hey!-miró confundido a su hermana y a Melanie-hola tú también

-Spencer-Freddie le sonrió al dueño de casa

-hola-Emily lo saludó

-hermano queridooo!-Carly se acercó a Spencer y lo abrazó-quién es el mejor hermano del mundo?-el artista sonrió miró a los presentes y se señaló-quién es la persona más alegre, buena y divertida que vive en este departamento?-volvió a contemplar a sus amigos con modestia, nuevamente se eligió-y quién va a ir a comprar y pagar por la comida?-se comenzó a señalar

-hey eso no se vale!-dijo un poco molesto Spencer

-vamos ve a buscar unas pizzas-le ordenó su hermana-Freddie acompáñalo por favor

-eeeh-miró con duda a Carly a su novia y finalmente a Sam que estaba dándoles la espalda a todos-no sé

-vamos vallan los hombres así las chicas nos quedamos a charlar cosas de mujeres-la estrella de internet tomó el brazo de su hermano y el de su amigo, los condujo hasta la puerta

-ok, ok-Freddie miró a su novia-volveré en un momento-ella asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una gran sonrisa-Carly –susurró suavemente-por favor compórtense con ella

Carly le sonrió y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, terminó de expulsar a los muchachos y cerró la puerta y contempló con una sonrisa con malicia a las muchachas presentes

-bueno, esto parece un pijama party-dijo queriendo romper el hielo Melanie-porque no te sientas-señaló a Emily, la chica obedeció y se sentó junto a la rubia de cabello lacio

-Sam ven únetenos-la llamó su amiga se sentó al otro lado de Emily

-estoy bien aquí-le respondió de mala manera

-no seas así, ven y comparte con nosotras-le suplicó Carly-te compraré luego una caja de grasitos

-sabes-la rubia de cabellos alborotados colocó sus manos en la cintura y puso gesto adusto-no te creas que voy a hacer cualquier cosa por comida

-ok, quédate allí si así lo quieres-dijo resignada la dueña de casa, volteó y miró fijamente a Emily-así que…estas en pareja con Freddie

-si-le respondió alegremente-es lo mejor que me pasó en los últimos tiempos

-tu vida debe ser muy miserable si el bobo es lo mejor que te pasó-Sam hablaba con la boca llena de comida desde la cocina

-ese muchacho es tan dulce, bueno-la novia demostraba mucho amor-inteligente, es súper divertido

-de quién estás hablando?-la co-conductora de iCarly se acercó al resto y se sentó en uno de los bancos-cuánto dinero te está pagando para decir tantas mentiras?

-Sam!-la regañó su hermana, luego observó a Emily que se reía-dime, como se conocieron?-le consultó

-oh es muy gracioso-se emocionó la novia

-que la cara del nerd?-Sam la miraba con sonrisa

-hay, hay no paras ni un momento-la universitaria se acomodó en el sofá-el curso constaba de muchos participantes, nos repartieron en ocho grupos, casi todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la presencia de un muchacho que hacía un programa en la red, me dijeron el nombre de la persona y del show pero como no los conocía, no me importó mucho

-espera, dices que no conoces iCarly?-la miró horrorizada Sam, Carly estaba sorprendida-que, vives dentro de un pozo?

-no, pero nunca fui muy adicta a los programas, soy más de los libros, el teatro, el cine

-o sea una aburrida-Sam la miró de manera altanera-con razón te gusta el bodoque

-tal vez para tus parámetros sea aburrida, pero me divierte más leer un buen libro que ver una chica intentando afeitar a su amigo con una navaja desafilada, insultar inalcanzablemente a su amigo, golpearlo, o burlarse de él solo porque es más inteligente-ahora la universitaria la miró no tan sonriente

-así que como se conocieron?-Carly trató de cambiar la conversación porque pensó que se derivaría en una pelea, la rubia carnívora no tenía un buen semblante es más parecía que saltaría sobre Emily en cualquier momento

-la primer noche, salí a dar una vuelta, no conocía Boston y me interesó dar un pequeño tour nocturno, cuando estaba volviendo pase por el jardín, iba caminando pensando en algunas cosas cuando un objeto pasa al lado de mi cabeza, miró es una botella de agua llena, estaba por comenzar a gritar despotricando contra el agresor, en ese instante apareció corriendo y con cara preocupada Fred

-su nombre es Freddie no Fred-Sam estaba un poco alterada-deja de cambiarle el nombre

-cierto no se llama Fred, ni bobo, ni bodoque, ni fredalupe, ni nerd, sabes-Emily copio bastante el tono de la rubia

-a él no le molesta-se defendió la niña Puckett

-tampoco le molesta que lo llame Fred, además, Freddie suena como si fuera un niño

-es un niño al lado tuyo-Sam despedía mucho odio

-y que paso con Freddie?-Melanie tenía los ojos muy abiertos la situación estaba cada vez peor

-él-Emily volvió a mostrar su sonrisa-estaba realmente afligido por arrojar la botella y casi golpearme

-"perdón te golpee?–Fred estaba un poco alterado-lo siento mucho no te vi te lo juro es que estaba pensando y no sé…estoy tan enojado conmigo que… lo siento"

-"está bien no pasó nada-lo vi tan preocupado que no podía enojarme con él-ya te sientes mejor después de tirar la botella? Se lo merecía? Tan mal se portó?"-me sonreí para que comprendiera que no estaba enojada

-"si-se sonrió-lo lamento"

-"está bien, de verdad, me llamo Emily Edwards-le extendí mi mano y amplié mi sonrisa-y tú arrojador de objetos quién eres?

-"soy Freddie Benson-me estrechó la mano-un gusto conocerte hubiese sido más lindo en otro contexto"

-"está bien-me encogí de hombros-y por qué el mal humor?"

-"es muy largo de contar-miraba el suelo se le notaba que era algo incómodo de hablar-no quiero cargarte con mis problemas"-se apoyó sobre la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso

-"si tú no quieres está bien, pero dicen que cuando hablas del problema te das cuenta que no es tan grave como parecía y además hablar ayuda a sobrellevar el malestar"-comencé a alejarme cuando comenzó a hablar,

-"estoy enamorado de alguien-puso su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos-hace poco le confesé mis sentimientos y ella solo le interesa ser mi amiga-suspiró y se tapó la cara con la mano izquierda, yo me volví y me senté junto a él-me enfade un poco…me enojé mucho, soy un idiota, la lastimé al decir unas cosas que sabía que la herirían, realmente no lo quise decir pero lo hice y no puedo remediarlo, creo que nunca me lo podrá perdonar, tal vez te suene tonto pero eso me está matando, lamento más perderla como amiga que como novia"

-"no me parece tonto, hace un tiempo rompí con alguien a quien quería mucho, fue por mucho tiempo un gran amigo, como nos llevábamos tan bien, pensábamos que seriamos la pareja ideal, Estiven es una persona súper alegre, un gran deportista, y yo….bueno….soy bastante distinta, me interesa cosas muy opuestas, al principio pensé que con el cariño alcanzaba para superar todo, pero el tiempo me hizo dar cuenta del error, nos peleábamos muy seguido y en poco tiempo no nos podíamos ni ver, eso me destrozó por dentro, yo lo amaba realmente, su sola presencia me llenaba, su sonrisa me hacía olvidar todos mis problemas, su toque me estremecía de placer, todo eso se acabó de pronto, cuando terminamos fue el peor día de mi vida, lloré por mucho tiempo, los días siguientes no fueron mejores ya que también perdí a mi amigo y nunca más lo pude recuperar, sé lo que sientes-me paré-por experiencia te puedo aconsejar que acomodes tus sentimientos y tus prioridades, si tanto la quieres deberás hacer lo imposible para lograr que te perdone, no es lindo vivir con esa pérdida"-comencé a alejarme

-"gracias-tenía un tono agradecido-sabes…no se realmente porque te lo conté, pero estoy contento de haberlo hecho, te prometo que lo pensaré y que trataré de arreglarlo"

-"yo tampoco sé-me di vuelta y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, pude ver que tenían un brillo distinto-que me impulsó a contarte esto, creo que solo se lo conté a mi amiga Mery, tal vez vi en ti algo de mí-él me mostró una sonrisa muy bonita-nos vemos" –y marché a mi habitación

Las oyentes estaban absortas en el relato, tanto Carly como Melanie, se miraron ambas pensaban en las similitudes con la historia de Sam y Freddie, contemplaron a la otra rubia que tenía un semblante dolido y que había quedado sin palabras


	8. Chapter 8

BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN QUE ICARLY NI REMOTAMENTE ME PERTENECE YA QUE CAREZCO TOTALMENTE DE LA IMAGINACION Y TALENTO DE DAN

Spencer y Freddie iban en el auto del primero, tratando de ponerse al día con los hechos sucedidos en estos últimos días, mientras iban a comprar las pizzas

-así que tanto Calceto como yo nos metimos en ese bar, no sabes lo loco que se puso ahí-se sonreía el conductor-nunca creerás lo que esas chicas comenzaron a hacer, se subieron a un pequeño escenario comenzaron a bailar muy sensualmente mientras todos los presentes les gritaban, las motivaban para que siguieran, no sé en qué momento sacaron unas cajas, de ellas salieron varias serpientes, gigantescas-soltó el volante y abrió los brazos demostrando el tamaño de los reptiles-se las enroscaron en el cuerpo y siguieron bailando, nos llamaron para que las acompañemos ahí arriba, la verdad que yo no quería pero Calceto insistió, me decía "viejo hagámoslo, cuantas veces más conoceremos chicas tan hot como estas, vamos" tanto me atosigó, que lo hice, en un momento a otro estabas esa cosas frías y resbalosas moviéndose por mi cuerpo, nunca más haré algo como eso-su acompañante se reía-pero Calceto no sé si se puso nervioso o qué, pero las cosas esas lo comenzaron a apretar, gritaba sáquenmelas, sáquenmelas, las chicas tiraban pero no podían hacer que lo soltaran, fue un momento muy feo, yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo que si me movía me pasaría lo mismo así que dejé que las profesionales lo soltaran, después de mucho tironear lo liberaron, luego pedí lo mismo.

-guau, me hubiese gustado ver eso-Freddie no para reírse-y luego que paso con las chicas?

-nos movimos a la barra, Calceto y yo, pedimos algo de tomar, estuvimos esperando a las chicas que nos prometieron alcanzarnos ahí, pasó como media hora y no venían, así que le dije que nos fuéramos, él accedió de mala manera, buscamos en los bolsillos nuestra billeteras y no estaban, nos dimos cuentas que nuestra sensuales chicas nos habían robado, tratamos de explicarle al barman que nos robaron esas" víboras" pero no nos creyó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás de nosotros estaban parados dos inmensos tipos del tamaño de Jackson Colt, que nos levantaron del suelo con una mano y nos arrastraron hacia la salida de emergencia, pensé que nos llevarían y nos golpearían hasta el cansancio, imploramos todo el camino pero nada, nos llevaron ante un sujeto que tenía un rostro horroroso, estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones, los gorilas les dijeron que no queríamos pagar, tratamos de explicarle que no era así pero no nos quiso escuchar, les mandó a que nos dieran una lección, cuando nos volvieron a arrastrar el tipo horroroso me detuvo

-"hey te conozco?-me tomó el rostro y me quedó viendo un buen rato, luego se sonrió lo que provocó más miedo en mi-tú sales en iCarly, eres el hermano de Carly Shay-su voz denotaba mucha alegría y emoción-no me pierdo ningún programa"-miró a sus orangutanes y les hizo un ademán, los cuales nos soltaron inmediatamente

-luego nos llevó a una mesa y hablamos durante toda la noche, cada vez que queríamos irnos nos detenía, quería que les contara todo sobre el show y principalmente si Gibby era así de verdad a solo era un personaje, tuve que prometerle que al otro día les presentaría a Carly y Sam para que nos soltara, fue toda un experiencia alocada

-y las billeteras las recuperaron?

-no, con el miedo que teníamos ni siquiera las mencioné-el artista observó a su amigo-y tú que cuentas? Que pasa con esta novia tuya?

-Emily, sí, nos conectamos en el curso-se aclaró la voz-apareció en el momento indicado

-esto es serio o solo la usas para olvidarte de…?

-no-movió negativamente la cabeza el muchacho-no la estoy usando, de verdad me alegra haberla conocido, tenemos mucho en común

-o sea que…la quieres?-Spencer tenia duda en su rostro- la amas?

-bueno-el joven se sentía incómodo-no sé en que terminará esto, para amar a alguien debes conocerla muy bien, eso solo el tiempo lo puede decir, no te puedes enamorar en poco tiempo, el amor es algo que crece muy lentamente, no puedes hacer que florezca cuando tú quieres, tiene su tiempo de maduración, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, pero…tengo fe en esta relación

Spencer lo miró detenidamente estaba sorprendido

-wau, que pasó con el niño que decía que se enamoró de mi hermana apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor?

-ese muchacho-Freddie se sonrió-creció y se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo enamorado de su amiga, sino que se obnubilo, también descubrió que uno no se puede enamorar de quien quiere, no puedes manejar los designios del corazón

-estuviste leyendo a Daniel Steel?-se burló el conductor

-no-el producto técnico miró por la ventana-solo que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, acomodar mis emociones, hice un minucioso recuento de hechos, situaciones que me llevaron a esa conclusión-volvió a mirar a su amigo-creo que madure un poco, a los golpes, pero algo lo hice

-o sea-el conductor fijo su vista al frente-ya no quieres a Sam de manera….especial?

-la quiero mucho-volvió a acomodar su tono de voz-pero sé que no podemos ser más que amigos, no quiero perderla, como no quiero perder a Carly, a ti, son muy especiales en mi mundo…Gibby y a mi mamá también-sonó más a una queja-por eso me di por vencido, y ahí estaba Emily, no lo busqué solo apareció, congeniamos y las cosa se dieron solas, de verdad

En el departamento Shay las chicas seguían con la conversación

-y te gustó en ese momento?-Carly retomó el interrogatorio

-no-dijo rotundamente Emily-fue mucho tiempo después, a los dos días, tuvimos un ejercicio grupal teníamos que desencriptar un sitio creado por los organizadores del curso y luego volverlo a encriptar-las chica la miraban no entendiendo, la oradora revoleo los ojos de manera molesta-encriptar significa codificar algo para negar un acceso a un sitio o programa y desencriptar es lo contrario-las chicas asintieron no muy convencidas-bueno-se emocionó la universitaria-estábamos todos absortos en la tarea, hasta que oímos como uno de los que conducía el curso felicitaba alguien que ya había terminado la tarea, ese alguien era Fred, ahí la que estaba sentada al lado mío me informa que ese muchacho era la estrella del curso, me contó que solo tenía 17, lo que me sorprendió ya que todo el resto éramos universitarios, y que hacia iCarly el programa en red más visto. Todo el mundo pululaba alrededor de él, le preguntaba por todo, desde ustedes hasta que le gustaba hacer en los ratos libres, eran insoportables, cuando me vio me llamó por mi nombre y se acercó a hablar conmigo, todos se sorprendieron, provoqué un poco de celos, desde ese momento nos empezamos a juntar, decía que se sentía más cómodo conmigo ya que no lo molestaba con el asunto del web show, cuando las clases terminaban salíamos a recorrer la ciudad, hablábamos mucho, aunque suene contradictorio siempre el tema que sacaba era de ustedes y del programa, su rostro cambiaba, se iluminaba, pasaron dos semanas, tuvimos un día libre y fuimos al parque a comer, nunca me divertí tanto, nos subimos a las hamacas, anduvimos en bote, hasta anduvimos en bicicleta, hacía años que no me divertía tanto, cuando llegamos al hotel eran pasadas las 11 de la noche me di cuenta que la cadena que me había regalado mi abuela se había perdido-la chica mostró a las presentes una cadena de oro que estaba debajo de su blusa que llevaba un dije con una piedra preciosa-me desesperé, era un recuerdo de familia, mi bisabuelo se lo había comprado a mi bisabuela cuando le propuso matrimonio, mi abuela me lo dio antes de morir, esta cadena tiene mucha carga emotiva, me puse mal, lloré, le pedí que me dejara sola cuando quiso consolarme. Trate de dormir pero no pude, me imaginaba las quejas que me daría mi madre por perderla ya que no quería que lo usara. Al otro día, cuando comenzó el curso, estaba todavía mal, traté de buscarlo para pedirle perdón, pero no lo encontré, pregunté a todo el mundo si lo había visto pero nadie lo había hecho. A la hora del almuerzo, me sentía más que mal, primero por la perdida y luego porque pensaba que Fred se ofendió conmigo, divagaba entre mis pensamientos cuando lo veo llegar al comedor todo sucio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendió su mano y me entregó mi cadena con el dije

-"como…-estaba sorprendida-donde estaba?"

-"en el lago-no quitaba su inmensa sonrisa de su rostro-después que me cerraste la puerta me sentí mal-arrugó un poco la nariz-a mí se me ocurrió ir al parque y hacer todas esas cosas, así que me sentía culpable, busqué por todos lados, donde almorzamos, la bici senda, la hamaca, el mirador, como estaba muy oscuro y mi linterna no es muy potente-sacó de su bolsillo un llavero linterna-tarde más de lo que pensaba, y como no lo encontré por esos lados no me quedo más remedio que hacerlo en el lago, por suerte no es muy profundo un metro y medio más o menos algunos lados un poco más, no sabes las porquería que arroja la gente dentro, deberían limpiarlo seguido"

-"sabes, estás loco-yo me emocioné-pero porque lo hiciste?

-"te dije, me sentía culpable, además, te vi tan mal, que no lo pude evitar, no me gustó verte así, no quiero volverte a ver así"

-él me miraba tan dulcemente y me di cuenta de lo sinceras que eran sus palabras, que no me pude contener y lo besé-suspiró muy profundamente mirando un punto en el techo-primero se sorprendió, luego me devolvió el beso, fue magnifico, todos los presentes quedaron congelados.

-y ahí se pusieron de novios?-Melanie preguntó

-no-negó alegremente-después no dejábamos de estar juntos, todo el mundo hablaba de nosotros, un día vi como otra de las chicas del curso se acercó y como le comenzó a coquetear, algo nació dentro de mí me acerqué le tomé el rostro y lo volví a besar, luego nos separamos y le dije a la coqueteadora que dejara tranquilo a mi novio, luego de eso, le pedí perdón por mentir, pero no se molestó, desde ahí fue la comidilla de todos nuestro noviazgo, faltando unos pocos días para que termine el curso y luego de besarnos varias veces le pregunté si nos seguiríamos viendo y contestó afirmativamente, le pregunté que éramos, palabras más palabras menos nos pusimos de novios y heme aquí

-wau, eso fue…muy lindo-sonaba con duda Melanie, miró a su hermana y notó que estaba mal, no enfadada, más bien deprimida-y como harán de ahora en más porque el tiempo de vacaciones terminara pronto, tendrán una relación a distancia?

-bueno, no a distancia, estudio aquí en Seattle, durante la semana no nos veremos, pero los fines de semana, días festivos sí, lo haremos funcionar, no tengo dudas

-pero tus estudios, este es nuestro último año, va, vamos a estar súper ocupados-Carly miró a la universitaria luego a Melanie-no sé si tendrán tiempo

-bueno, modestia aparte-dijo con sonrisa de superioridad-soy la mejor de mi clase, y Fred está en el cuadro de honor de la secundaria, no creo que nos ocasione ningún problema

-tal vez, pero y la diferencia de edad?-Carly dijo y Melanie asentía-seguro que tendrán distintas prioridades, gustos, estás preparada para eso?

-sí, lo estoy, como les conté, perdí a una gran persona principalmente por no pelear por lo que quería, luego que terminamos me di cuenta que si me hubiese esforzado podríamos…seguir, aprendí mi lección, tal vez te suene disparatado siendo tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero lo amo y no pienso perderlo

Sam la miró fijamente se sorprendió por lo dicho

-no puedes enamorarte de él-Sam sonó entre temerosa y enojada

-por qué?-Emily la contempló

-porque hace poco que se conocen-intervino la hermana-es difícil de creer, tal vez solo lo pienses

-sé lo que siento, y te puedo decir que estoy enamorada, quiero saber todo de él y quiero que sepa todo de mi-la muchacha hablaba seriamente-por qué no puedo amarlo?-volvió a preguntar a Sam

-mira-la dueña de casa se paró y camino hacia Sam-nosotras lo queremos mucho, somos amigos desde hace muchos años, hemos crecido juntos, nos preocupamos mutuamente, solo tratamos de protegerlo, es muy bueno y confiado, no queremos que nadie lo lastime, por eso tenemos que estar seguras que sientes eso realmente

Emily las miró con duda luego fue mutando a alegría

-me alegro que genta buena lo rodee, te puedo asegurar que es verdad

Carly simuló una sonrisa, Sam por su parte no levantaba la vista se concentró en ver el suelo

-bueno, creo que fue demasiada conversación profunda no?-Melanie se golpeó las piernas con ambas manos-hablemos de otra cosa, o sea que nunca viste iCarly?-le preguntó a Emily

-nunca antes que Fred me lo mostrara, o sea, vi los últimos tres programas y algunos fragmentos que están en la página, pero nada más-contempló a las presentes-quien es la que rechazo a Fred?

Todas se sorprendieron, se miraron unas a otras, Melanie intentó decir algo pero cerró la boca, Carly se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente, Sam la miraba fijamente.

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron los muchachos con las pizzas

-hey quien tiene hambre?-preguntó alegremente Spencer

-yo-gritó su hermana, agradecía la justa llegada de los hombres con alimento ya que evitaba responder la pregunta

-estaba muriéndome de hambre-Melanie se dirigió a la cocina donde llevaron toda la comida

-todo bien?-Freddie se acercó a su novia y le susurró

-si, por qué no? Tus amigas son muy simpáticas

-lo sé-sonrió el muchacho-son las mejores

-se acordaron de pedir mi pizza?-preguntó Sam

-sí, Freddie se acordó, él la tiene-respondió el mayor de los Shay

-aquí tienes-el muchacho le entregó la caja a su amiga mostrando su media sonrisa-una grande completa con doble queso y tocino

-gracias cara de payaso-la voz de la rubia no tuvo el tono deseado

El almuerzo fue divertido, la voz cantante la llevo Spencer en las conversaciones, los temas giraban en sus experiencias amorosas, que cada vez son peores, y sus salidas con Calceto. El resto de las conversaciones, trataron sobre cómo fueron los últimos programas, que a Freddie le resultó raro, primero que fueran más cortos y no tan graciosos, Carly miró a Sam, no podía, no quería decir delante de Emily que todo eso se dio por la pelea de sus dos mejores amigos, y lo mal que se sentía la rubia, trató de atribuirle al hecho que al faltar el productor técnico oficial, no pudieron programar todo perfectamente, también se tocó el tema del curso de computación, pero poco, ya que Sam siempre tenía un comentario hiriente. Luego de la comida Freddie y su novia se marcharon ya que ella quería llevarlo a conocer a sus amistades.

-que les pareció Emily?-Carly preguntó a sus amigas, prestando particularmente atención en Sam

-a mí me pareció muy simpática-Melanie respondió alegremente, su hermana la observó no muy simpáticamente-me encantó la historia del collar

-cadena-le corrigió Sam, con tono aburrido

-a mí también me pareció muy alegre-la dueña de casa hablaba lentamente-es muy linda, inteligente, se nota que quiere mucho a Freddie-su compañera de web show le clavó la vista, si las miradas golpearan Carly estaría noqueada

-veo lo que tratan de hacer, no soy tonta saben-Sam se enojó-miren…es bueno que el bobo encontró a alguien que se merece, es….perfecta para él, se lo ve feliz, me alegro, se merece tener al lado una persona que lo haga feliz, lo quiera y no lo someta a sufrimiento-las ultimas palabra tenían un dejo de amargura-voy a salir a dar una vuelta

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin dirigir la mirada a las chicas, estas quedaron mal

-no salió como pensaba-se lamentó la morena-pensaba que se pondría celosa y admitiría algo por Freddie

-lo mismo pensé yo, cuando Emily dijo que estaba enamorada de él creí que explotaría, la estuvo fastidiando todo el tiempo hasta que escuchó lo del antiguo novio, seguro que hizo un paralelo con la historia de nuestros padres, la de ella y Freddie, esta chica no tiene remedio

-vamos a tener que intervenir un poco-sonrió maliciosamente Carly-si no se definen solo los obligaremos

-que tienes en mente?

-dime Melanie, que tan buena actriz eres?


	9. Chapter 9

Los días se convirtieron rutinarios, Freddie se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Emily solos o con los amigos de ella, lo que provocaba el enojo de Carly ya que no le quedaba tiempo al muchacho para los ensayos del web show, ya habían decidido la vuelta oficial del productor técnico al programa, ni para compartir tiempo con sus amigas, le hizo prometer que el miércoles y el jueves sería todo para sus amigas, él a regañadientes lo aceptó.

Sam se estuvo comportando medianamente con normalidad, su humor estuvo dentro de lo acostumbrado lo único que le provocaba cierto malestar era lo incesantes cuchicheos que realizaban su hermana y amiga a espalda de ella, cesaban cuando llegaba al departamento o se les acercaba, siempre que les preguntaba que pasaba las muchachas respondían con evasivas, lo que sumaba más curiosidad a la rubia, pero sospechaba que nada bueno se traían en mano.

El miércoles Freddie se levantó temprano, había prometido a su novia ir a desayunar con la familia de ella, lo que no le causó ninguna gracia a la señora Benson que seguía con el odio hacia la muchacha, la que calificaba de adúltera, lo que ocasionaba peleas con su hijo que defendía a la chica con mucha pasión.

El muchacho no solo desayuno sino que también almorzó con la familia de Emily, fue toda una experiencia, había compartido algún rato con ellos no en conjunto si no separados, ahora que fue con el matrimonio unido vio como no paraban de atacarse uno a otro con mucha ironía, ya su novia le había contado que estaban pasando por un mal momento en la pareja, ella se atribuía el hecho de que todavía no se habían separado, gracias a los incesantes pedidos y los constantes recordatorios del amor que una vez se tuvieron. Luego del nada ameno almuerzo Freddie marchó a su casa, tenía que preparase para el ensayo, tenía algunas ideas que quería compartir con las chicas, actualizar el software del sitio, verificar la iluminaria, programar el control remoto, no había hecho nada desde su llegada lo que le causaba un poco de culpa. Carly le mandó un mensaje, se había comprado con el asesoramiento de su novia un nuevo celular, le preguntaba dónde estaba, le informó que estaba en su casa y que en unos pocos minutos iría al departamento de ella

La señora Benson estaba en el living tejiendo y maldiciendo el mal gusto que tiene su hijo en concepto de mujeres, golpearon la puerta, prontamente fue a abrirla

-oh eres tu-dijo con asco la madre-que quieres Samanta?

-yo tampoco me alegro de verla-dijo igualando el tono la muchacha-vengo a ver al bobo

-y desde cuando usas la puerta?-dijo con ironía la señora

-qué?-la rubia no entendía

-nada, nada-movió la mano en señal de dejarlo pasar-está en su cuarto, si fueras buena amiga tendrías que convencerlo para que deje a esa mujer

-para eso estoy aquí señora-susurró

La chica subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto del muchacho, la puerta estaba abierta, se veía a Freddie sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo en su maquina

-hola freddo-la muchacha ingresó al cuarto con las manos en el bolsillo de su campera, fue directamente a sentarse en la cama de él

-hola-Freddie la miraba con mucha duda-por qué…que haces aquí?

-que, no puedo venir?-sonó un poco fastidiosa-perdón, tengo que hacer una cita? tengo que sacar algún número? qué, le tengo que pedir permiso a tu noviecita?

-no, claro que no, me sorprende un poco-el muchacho se paró y fue a su baño-a que se debe tu visita?

-nada, solo quería hablar contigo, pasó mucho tiempo, extrañaba hacerlo

-bueno heme aquí-volvió al cuarto giró su silla y se sentó delante de ella-dime

-que le ves a esa?-la rubia susurró mirando el piso-no es el tipo de chica que a ti te gusta no?

-bueno-Freddie se masajeo su nuca-es una gran persona es centrada, además ni yo mismo sé qué tipo de chica me gusta, mis gusto parecen que van variando, tú lo sabes

-o sea que te gusta porque es centrada?-lo miró con malicia-no habla bien de lo que ella despierta en ti, esperaba que dijeras no sé, no puedo vivir sin ella, sus ojos son lo que me dan sentido a mi vida, suena más a una persona aburrida-ella mostró una gran sonrisa-tú necesitas al lado tuyo alguien divertido, alguien que te provoque una sonrisa constantemente, alguien que no te aburra

-ella no me aburre-dijo medio ofendido-no la conoces bien, me divierto bastante con ella

-seguro-revoleo los ojos-si te gusta vivir en aburririolandia allá tú, pero sé que no la amas

-mira-se tapó la cara con la mano-es cierto que lo primero que rescaté de ella es lo centrada que es, me gusta lo bien que tiene o trata de tener su vida organizada, tiene todo claro lo que quiere en la vida, pero no quita que sea divertida, me encanta como se preocupa por mantener el matrimonio de sus padres, como cuida a sus amigos, lo atenta que es conmigo, tiene muchas cualidades, es muy dulce pero defiende su postura a capa y espada si cree tener la razón. La aprecio mucho

-pero no la amas-la chica lo miraba un poco consternada-dijiste muchas cosas de ella pero nunca que la amabas

-dios-suspiró muy profundo Freddie-si, no dije que estoy enamorado

-ja-se alegró la muchacha-lo sabía, no puedes enamorarte de esa

-te equivocas, si me puedo enamorar, solo que ahora no lo estoy, no puedo o mejor dicho, no quiero enamorarme de un falso amor, quiero hacerlo de verdad y para eso necesito tiempo

-o necesitas tiempo para tratar de olvidar otro amor?-la rubia dejo de sonreír-todavía estás enamorado no?

-por favor paremos aquí-se paró y se alejó un poco de la niña-creo que no es bueno para donde va esto

-por qué?-la chica se acercó a él-confiésate otra vez

-para qué? estoy saliendo con Emily

-porque tú no la amas-casi gritó la chica-amas a alguien que te fastidia todo el tiempo, alguien que es muy divertida, alguien por la cual harías cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, alguien que te quiere mucho

-sabes que no resultaría, me di por vencido, durante los días que estuve alejado, lo único que pensaba era arreglar las cosas, me di cuenta que me dolía más perder nuestra amistad que el hecho de ser una pareja, para mi es historia pasada, voy a defender esta amistad con uñas y dientes, no pienso ponerla en riesgo

-no seas tonto, hazlo por favor-le suplicaba-no te arrepentirás

-vasta, por favor Melanie, tú sabes que Sam no siente lo mismo que yo

-qué?-la chica lo miró horrorizada-eres…bobo, no me insultes, no me compares con esa mala copia, soy Sam la

-por favor-Freddie se cruzó de brazos-soy tonto, crédulo y confiado, pero no me puedes engañar Melanie

-como te diste cuenta?-la muchacha también se cruzó de brazos estaba un poco enojada-es por las palabras que use? mi forma de caminar?

-no-negó con la cabeza-lo hiciste bastante bien, seguro que Carly te entrenó

-algo-miró moleta a un costado-además mi rizo el cabello, entonces, cuando me descubriste?

-cuando entraste-dijo calmadamente

-en serio? Y que me delató?

-tus ojos-dijo sonrientemente-son iguales físicamente, pero no tienes los ojos de ella

-oh!-Melanie le sonrió dulcemente-tú estás más que enamorado de Sam, tenle paciencia, sé que pueden llegar a ser una gran pareja

-otra vez-el muchacho se tapó la cara con ambas manos y movió la cabeza

La puerta el 8D nuevamente fue golpeada, la dueña de casa se fastidió ya que tuvo que cortar otra vez el tejido, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió

-a que estás jugando?-la señora Benson se cruzó de brazos-sé que te gusta molestar, pero no entiendo este juego

-no sé qué estas baboseando loca, está el ñoño de tu hijo en casa?

-no sé, dímelo tú?

-qué te pasa hoy? No tomaste tus pastillas? O qué? está o no?

-siempre tan mal educada Samanta-Marisa Benson mostró mucha firmeza-no me envolverás con tus jueguitos, que piensas que te voy a estar abriendo la puerta a cada rato? porque si piensas otra vez salir por la ventana e intentar ingresar nuevamente por la puerta estas mal de la cabeza

-la que tiene la cabeza hecha una locura eres tú, si no está Freddie me lo podrías haber dicho y ahorrarme todo este gasto de palabras sin sentido-giró presta a marcharse

-no sé para qué me preguntas si está o no después que lo fuiste a ver recién

-qué?-la rubia se volteó-te van a tener que internar, tu locura está llegando a límites insospechados

-acaso me vas a negar que hace veinte minutos no te abrí la puerta y te pedí que convencieras a mi Freddie que deje a esa

-estás...-la cara de Sam se transformó, furia despedía sus ojos-no se atrevería-comenzó a correr rumbo al dormitorio de su amigo

Al llegar ve al muchacho sentado junto a su hermana

-hey idiota esa no soy yo-gritó a todo pulmón-no sé qué habrá dicho pero

-ya lo sé Sam-Freddie habló tranquilamente con una sonrisa-no te preocupes, no hizo ni dijo nada malo

La muchacha medio que se sorprendió luego dirigió su atención hacia su hermana

-tú, estas en grave aprietos-la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera del departamento Benson, la introdujo de mala manera en el de su amiga, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a tele-ustedes-las señaló-que demonios están pensando? Que querían lograr?

-ayudarte a ser feliz?-Carly se paró delante de las dos hermanas-esto lo hicimos para-ve como su vecino esta por ingresar al departamento, sin que se percataran las rubias que daban la espalda a la puerta-que ambos confiesen sus sentimientos verdaderos

-todavía con eso-Sam se golpeó la pierna con la mano-cuantas veces tengo que decir que no lo quiero, que nunca lo voy a querer aunque sea el último hombre de la tierra, me haría lesbiana antes

Carly la miraba horrorizada, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amiga esta giró lentamente y contempló a Freddie que estaba parado detrás de ella

-yo…venía a hacer los ajustes al estudio-dijo calmadamente-si me lo permiten empezaré a poner manos a la obra, hay muchas cosas por hacer-subió la escalera sin voltear a ver

-contentas?-Sam estaba fuera de si-que más quieren? Están satisfechas? o quieren seguir lastimándome más?

-Sam no queríamos-se lamentaba su hermana-tratábamos de ayudarte

-si lo hicieron muy bien-despedía ironía-les juro que si él se vuelve a enojar conmigo no las voy a perdonar, dejen de meterse en mi vida, estoy cansada de todo esto

-Sam creo que

-vasta Carly-gritaba la rubia-no soporto estar ni un minuto más con ustedes, déjenme en paz, no quiero saber nada mas de ustedes-salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo

-creo que esta vez metimos la pata en grande-Carly se derrumbó en el sillón

-si, en grande-Melanie se sentó junto a su amiga a compartir el malestar


	10. Chapter 10

BUENO LA MAYORIA SE PREGUNTARA SI SOY BOBO O SI LAS DOS NEURONAS QUE TENGO SE PUSIERON EN HUELGA, LA VEDADA ES QUE SI, PARECE QUE NO MUCHOS SE DIERON CUENTA PERO PRIMERAMENTE SUBI MAL EL CAPITULO 9 purplehAM138 TIENES TODA LA RAZON LE PIFIE ASI QUE DISCULPEN TENGO CAPACIDADES ESPECIALES SIN MAS, AH SI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS NO ME LOS MEZCO AHORA SI NO MOLESTO MAS

Freddie estaba absorto en su computadora no se percató del ingreso de Carly al estudio

-perdón-la chica sonaba dolida

-Carls-le sonrió-por qué?-estaba con duda

-como por qué?-avanzó y se dejó caer en su almohadón preferido-por la escena de hace un rato, no salió como lo planeamos

-sí, me imagino-se sonrió el muchacho-no te preocupes por mí, no escuché nada que ya no sabia

-se enojó mucho, nos amenazó que si te enfadabas con ella no nos perdonaría más-sus ojos mostraban pena-nos gritó que no quiere saber más nada con nosotras, estaba realmente mal, no creas que era verdad lo que dijo

-espera-levantó las manos para detenerla-primero, yo no me enojé, así que tranquila por ese lado-Carly dio un suspiro de alivio-tendrán que parar con el tema de querer unirnos-la chica intentó interrumpirlo, pero el negó con el dedo-tienen que entender, Sam no está interesada en mí, yo estoy de novio con una gran persona y punto, sé que en un momento recurrí a tu ayuda y concejo, pero ya se acabó, estoy feliz siendo solo su amigo, de verdad

-pero Freddie-suplicaba la morena

-de verdad estoy bien, como superé lo que sentía por ti y lo transformé en nuestra hermandad, transformaré lo que siento por ella en pura amistad

La chica lo miraba a los ojos buscaba un atisbo de duda, pero no encontró nada

-está bien-dijo resignada-necesito que nos ayudes, habla con ella y dile que no estás enojado

-no te preocupes, termino aquí y voy a hablar con ella

Sam estaba recostada en su cama acariciando a espumita y escuchando música, trataba de calmarse, el acto de su hermana simulando ser ella intentando engañar a Freddie no se lo esperaba, sabía que algo se traían las dos pero no eso, y lo peor de todo que nuevamente tenía que gritarle en la cara que no lo quería, eso le hacía dar dolor en la boca del estómago, parecía que no podía dejar de lastimarlo y para colmo sin querer hacerlo.

Golpearon la puerta de su dormitorio, ella ignoró el llamado, volvieron agolpear

-largo!-gritó, nuevamente golpearon-mamá si eres tu déjame tranquila, y si eres mi maldita mala copia mejor que hayas sacado pasaje de ida a San Francisco-siguieron golpeando-largo!-gritó a todo pulmón, los golpes prosiguieron, se paró de golpe y con mucha rabia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió intempestivamente-que parte de largo no entiendes?

-bueno-Freddie sonreía- no sé si te referías a que me fuera o a que era de gran medida?

-eres un idiota-Sam se relajó y sonrió-que haces aquí?

-pasaba por el barrio y me preguntaba como estaba espumita ya que hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, todavía me quiere?-el gato se le acercó, cuando lo vio se erizó todo y maulló enojado-sí, parece que todavía me quiere-dijo con ironía-puedo pasar?

-sí, pasa-se movió a un costado para darle acceso-y…viniste por otro motivo además del pasar del gato?

-tal vez a hablar contigo-se sentó en la cama de Melanie-las chicas están muy arrepentidas y preocupadas

-genial-Sam se desplomó en su cama-mira, no quiero hablar de ellas así que

-sabes que siempre actúan con buenas intenciones, no siempre les salen bien-ella lo miraba con duda-o vamos, no puedes creer que intentaron hacerte daño, principalmente Carly, tú sabes cómo es ella-él también se recostó-le gusta meterse en todo, y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nada la hace cambiar de parecer, además ama disfrazarse de cupido

-que te dijo Melanie?

-nada-se encogió de hombros-solo intentó convencerme de que Emily no es para mí

-veo-asintió-espero que no te hayas enojado

-no, no dijo nada que me afectara, tranquila, ellas te quieren mucho solo buscan que seas feliz, tal vez las formas no sean las correctas, habla con las dos, se preocuparon por tu reacción, hazlas sufrir un poquito nomás y perdónalas

-tal vez tengas razón, pero me cansa, no pueden dejarnos tranquilos?-ambos miraban el techo

-todavía no te decidiste en que color pintar el cuarto veo-el observaba las paredes-ni siquiera limpiaste esa mancha-señalo la pared opuesta donde él estaba

-todavía estoy indecisa entre un violeta o un bordó, y esa mancha la deberías limpiar tú, fue tu culpa

-claro, seguro-él se volteó a verla, ella seguía enfocada en el techo-es culpa mía esquivar ese pedazo de costilla que me arrojaste y que se estrelle contra la pared

-no me hagas acordar-lo señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo-ahora que me acuerdo por tu culpa no pude terminar de comer esa costilla, la tiraste por la venta, diciendo "no te la puedes comer si cayó en el piso"-ella usó un tono burlón- la había bañado con salsa, estaba deliciosa

-mi culpa?-se sonrió el muchacho-solo te enojaste porque te dije que debías intentar ser menos agresiva, y reaccionaste agresivamente, valga la ironía

-eso paso porque me sacas de quicio-sus ojos hicieron contacto, permanecieron unos instantes mirándose fijamente-sabes, extrañaba esto-dijo con una sonrisa

-que, estar acostada?-el esbozó una sonrisa

-eres…realmente eres bobo-Sam reía-nuestras charlas en privado, las extrañaba de verdad

-yo también-seguía mirándola fijamente-bueno, me debo ir-se paró-prometí a Emily llevarla a cenar

-claro, debes ser un buen novio-sonó un poco amarga

-sí, ese soy yo, el buen novio-ambos se sonrieron, se dirigió a la salida y se volvió-tenemos nuestro encuentro mañana no? Quería estar seguro para preparar todo

-seguro?-la chica estaba sorprendida-no tienes que salir con tu novia?

-mañana es jueves no?-tenía una amplia sonrisa-es el día de Sam y Freddie, yo no pienso suspender más, nos perdimos cinco encuentros, tenemos que recuperarlos, luego del ensayo te espero en el lugar de siempre, nos vemos-saludó con la mano y se marchó

Sam lo vio partir y sintió una gran alegría dentro de ella, por un momento pensó que su amistad se podía ver agrietada por la llegada de la novia, por la intervención de su amiga y su hermana, pero no, seguía como siempre, estaría esperando ansiosamente la llegada del tiempo de Sam y Freddie

A la mañana, bueno, al medio día la joven Puckett se despertó, contempló la cama vacía al lado suyo, Melanie había decidido quedarse en lo Carly, pensó que debía darle espacio para que se le pase el enojo. Se levantó, y comprobó que estaba sola en la casa, buscó en la heladera pero no encontró nada comestible, maldijo tener una madre poco previsora, fue a la sala y se acostó en el sillón a mirar la televisión, su celular comenzó a vibrar

-hola-con mucho desgano contestó

-ya estas despierta? Es un milagro!-Freddie del otro lado de la línea se burlaba

-si fredalupe ya me desperté, que quieres?

-invitarte a almorzar, alguien se acordó que en tu casa no había nada para comer así que una persona en el departamento 8C dijo "podrías invitarla que seguro no te corta, y acepta tu invitación"

-no sé, todavía estoy un poco enojada con ellas

-las chicas-comenzó a susurrar-están muy afligidas, ven, ignóralas, no les hables, mantente con expresión enojada, las harás sufrir, sé que eso te va a gustar

-maldición me conoces bien-tenía una sonrisa pícara-estaré en unos veinte minutos, dile que solo iré a comer y luego me marcho

-ok, te espero

Se preparó y salió raudamente, llegó al departamento Shay, solo saludó a Freddie y Spencer, como le sugirió su amigo las ignoró, lo que provocó malestar en su amiga y hermana, comieron los famosos tacos de espagueti, hechos por los muchachos. Ellas le pidieron reiteradas veces perdón, pero no les hacía caso al principio, luego con el paso del tiempo no las pudo ignorar más, y dialogaron normalmente. A la tarde llevaron a cabo la planificación del show, fue increíble, las ideas llegaban a borbotones, Carly se maravilló, les decía que ellos tres juntos era perfecto, no podía existir iCarly sin uno de ellos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, tantas ideas se presentaron, las cuales tanto Freddie y Carly tomaron nota, que no entrarían en un solo programa, ya estaban planificando el próximo. Freddie decidió dar por terminado la reunión de producción ya que debía comenzar con los preparativos para el momento de "Sam y Freddie"

A la media hora de la finalización de la reunión, Sam se dirigió a la escalera de incendio e ingresó al cuarto de su amigo por la ventana, dentro no había nadie le pareció un poco extraño, se sentó en la cama, decidió esperarlo en silencio, en unos minutos apareció el dueño de casa con una gran bandeja con recipientes con papas fritas, palomitas de maíz, nachos y unos cuencos con salsas.

-llegas temprano-se sorprendió Freddie-te esperaba dentro de más rato

-me estaba aburriendo de las conversaciones de ellas-toma un puñado de papas y las introduce dentro de su boca-además tenía hambre y ya no tenían nada para comer

-menos mal que compré suficiente comida-sonrió el muchacho-bueno que quieres ver?-buscó unos dvds y se los entregó

-no deberías cerrarla-señaló la puerta-si me ve tu madre hará toda una escena

-no está, hoy tiene doble turno en la clínica-busco unas bebidas en la pequeña heladera de su cuarto, era un regalo que le había dado Spencer, la había encontrado en el basurero la arregló y se la dio luego que se enteró de los encuentros entre ellos dos

-genial-se alegró la muchacha-no tendré que contener mis gritos hoy-miró las tapas de las películas-creo que empezaremos por esta-sonrió mostrando la elegida-viernes sangriento

-ok-Freddie tomó la película y la puso en su reproductor, Sam tomó su lugar habitual en la cama del muchacho, él se sentó en su sillón junto a ella, en el medio se ubicaba la bandeja con los alimentos

-sabes-dijo la rubia-tengo algo que decirte-ella no lo miraba estaba muy incómoda-nunca te cite para burlarme de ti, tienes que creerme-el muchacho se sorprendió-te lo juro solo quería pedirte perdón y seguir siendo amigos-lo miró a los ojos-justo apareció Mark y me besó, nunca planee que nos vieras, solo quería arreglar las cosas, es la verdad

-no tienes que excusarte, el único que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, me comporté mal, no fui un buen amigo

-lo sé, me dolió, por eso-se sonrió maliciosamente-me debes una muy grande, sabes que no me olvido de las deudas, bueno, excepto cuando yo soy la deudora, ya se ocurrirá como me la pagarás

-creo que es justo-Freddie acepto con una sonrisa-entonces, estamos bien?

-claro que si idiota-le dio un golpe en el brazo-tu vida sería miserable y aburrida si no estoy yo

-si es verdad pero-se frotaba la zona golpeada-también sería menos dolorosa

-todo no se puede en la vida-Sam se encogió de hombros-todo tiene sus pro y contras

-sí, pero hay contras menos dolorosas, así que pongámonos al día, como has estado?

-bien, con la insufrible de mi hermana acuesta, con la loca de mi madre, la normalidad de mi alocada vida-tenía una pose de grandeza

-y como está tu relación con Mark?

-se acabó-metió nuevamente un gran puñado de papas en su boca-terminé con la bolsa de basura

-qué pasó?

-el muy cretino coqueteo con mi hermana, dice que tenía una fantasía con salir con gemelas calientes

-oh-el se tocó la nuca el muchacho-lo siento

-no lo sientas-ella negó con la cabeza-él lo sintió bastante cuando golpee sus genitales y le rallé su amada moto, después de eso no me saludo más el mal educado-ella se rio-debías haberle visto la cara que tenía cuando vio su moto, casi lloró

Vieron tres películas, hablaron incansablemente de varios temas, de verdad que la pasaron muy bien, ambos extrañaban ese tiempo a solas


	11. Chapter 11

Llego el viernes, el día de iCarly, las chicas estaban en el departamento Shay ultimando los detalles del vestuario que usarían en el show, iba a haber dos obras patéticas la campesina boba y un nuevo personaje la hija del dictador interpretado por Sam, Freddie increíblemente estaba llegando tarde lo que ocasionaba el nerviosismo de Carly.

-que sucede con Freddie?-deambulaba por el estudio nerviosamente-solo falta diez minutos para que comience la trasmisión-se mordió el labio y miró con duda a su rubia amiga-será que se arrepintió

-no creo que el bobo se atreviera a eso-dijo con tono molesto la rubia-seguro que la idiota de su noviecita lo está demorando, iban a juntarse a comer hoy

-otra vez?-Carly no salía de su sorpresa-es increíble no lo deja ni a sol ni sombra, me prometió que hoy sería solo nuestro

-quien será solo tuyo?-Melanie preguntó ingresando al estudio

-Freddie-bufó la morena-bueno, no mío, sino que pasaría el tiempo con nosotras y no con Emily, es increíble que

-llegué, llegué-gritó el muchacho agitado levantando los brazos-no se preocupen más

-y quien se preocupa por ti?-le gritó Sam-vete al rincón y quédate callado-señaló un costado del estudio y Gibby con la cabeza gacha se dirigió al sector

-no lo trates tan mal-la retó su hermana-él no tiene la culpa que estén nerviosa por la demora de Freddie

-no, pero eso no cambia el hecho que faltan-Carly miró su celular-seis minutos y nuestro productor general no está presente-gritó de forma estridente

-le habrá pasado algo?-la rubia de pelo lacio preguntó con preocupación

-más le vale, porque si no, le haré que le pase algo doloroso-su hermana se cruzó de brazos-lo sacudiré como nunca alguien lo sacudió en su vida

-lo llamaré por las dudas-la dueña de casa comenzó a marcar el número de su amigo-espero que nada le haya pasado

-se lo veía bien-dijo con voz triste Gibby

-cómo?-gritó Carly-cuando lo viste? donde?

-está en el pasillo hablando con Brad y Emily-se volteó a contestar el gordito integrante del show-estaban muy entretenidos conversando que casi me ignoraron cuando los saludé y

-cállate-le ordenó la rubia de cabello alborotado lo que el muchacho hizo rápidamente y volvió a su posición-voy a buscar al bobo no sé en qué estado quedará

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e ingresaron muy alegremente Brad y Freddie al estudio

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo rápidamente el productor general, se dirigió velozmente a su carro y comenzó a cargar la página para dar inicio a la transmisión-Brad por favor ayúdame con esto

-que te demoró tanto?-se quejó fuertemente la conductora del programa-sabes que nos queda solo-miró su celular-cincuenta segundos?

-te das cuenta idiota que casi no llegas a tiempo?-Sam se acercó al carro y tomó de mala manera su control remoto

-si-el muchacho la miró con su media sonrisa-quería que supieras como me ponía cada vez que llegas tarde, además estaba dando la gran noticia a Emily y a Brad-tomó la cámara que se la alcanzó su asistente-bueno vamos e 2-señaló a sus amigas

-hola yo soy pan-gritó Carly acercándose a la cámara

-y yo jamón-saltó Sam abrasándose a su amiga-y juntos hacemos-isándwich-gritaron conjuntamente

-no, no-ingresó a cámara Melanie con una boina y un megáfono-corten corten-gritó a las estrellas del show-sean profesionales y estudien el libreto-movió unas hojas frente al rostro de su hermana-además quiero sentimiento, pasión, quiero

-ah ya cállate-Sam empujó a su hermana fuera de la toma-entonces donde estábamos le pregunto a su amiga

-ah sí, si como era…-pensó un momento y rápidamente la morena abrazo a su miga y gritaron juntas- esto es iCarly!

Comenzó a sonar música y los bailes desenfrenados de sus conductoras que se sumaron a ellas Melanie y Gibby

-bueno-comenzó a hablar la conductora luego que fue apagado el sonido-este será uno de los mejores show de todos los tiempos sabes por qué?-le preguntó a su co-conductora

-me dejaras cocinar un cerdo a la parrilla?-dijo emocionada la rubia, su amiga meneo la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa-me dejaras abrirle la cabeza a Gibby para saber por qué es tan extraño?-volvió a negar Carly-podré finalmente decir lo que pienso del señor Howard y de la señorita Briggs?

-siempre lo haces-dijo Freddie detrás de cámara

-cállate-le gritó Sam-tú no participas

-si señores es eso!-gritó con alegría Carly-es el retorno de nuestro magnífico productor técnico y mi mejor amigo, Freddie Benson, que se merece-señaló a Sam la que presionó con alegría su control que comenzó a escucharse sonidos de rebuznes de asnos

-hey yo no programe ese sonido!-se quejó Freddie miró entrecerrando los ojos al muchacho que estaba detrás de él pidiendo perdón juntando las manos

-lo siento-dijo Brad-Sam me amenazó

-vamos ven aquí-le pidió Carly a su amigo-ven y saluda al publico

El muchacho primero se negó pero al insistente pedido de la conductora, su mirada y la fuerte frase "por mi" le cedió la cámara a su asistente y se paró en medio de sus amigas.

-vamos saluda al público-le ordenó Carly, luego puso su brazo en el hombro del muchacho

-hola público de iCarly volví-dijo tímidamente

-sí, volvió para nunca más irse-la morena lo abrazo fuertemente-oíste no?-le susurró al oído-porque este-se separó de él y miró fijamente a sus amigos-mágico viaje al mundo de la divertida locura que se convirtió este show lo iniciamos nosotros tres y sin uno de nosotros no es posible realizarlo

-bueno yo difiero-Sam corto el momento emotivo-yo pienso que sin alguno-miró con asco al productor técnico-el programa puede ser mejor hecho-Carly rodo los ojos esbozando una sonrisa-además creo que el productor técnico anterior o sea Brad, hey vamos saluda-el muchacho giró la cámara y saludó con la mano, luego volvió a enfocar a los tres-hace mejor trabajo que el nerd y además es más lindo, bueno cualquiera es más lindo-tomó con su mano el rostro de Freddie y lo giró de izquierda a derecha-que esto, yo que tu pediría un rembolso a la naturaleza porque te estafaron al darte esta cara-se puso a reír la rubia

-qué raro tu insultándome?-puso los ojos en blanco el muchacho-cuando dirás unas palabras de elogio hacia mi persona?

-tal vez…-puso su mano en la barbilla y simuló pensar-nunca

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a discutir delante de cámara, discusión sin sentido solo reprochando Freddie la poca sensibilidad de la rubia y esta lo muy tonto que es su amigo además de lo poco lindo que era

-bueno Melanie-Carly tomó del brazo a la otra Puckett y se pararon delante de los "discutidores"-dejemos a esos dos ponerse al día con su "relación"-dibujó comillas en el aire con una sonrisa pícara-y veamos el video que nos envió Doris de Washington, un gatito que le gusta sacarle los pantalones al hermano de su dueña, ponle play Brad

Comenzó a reproducir el video y Sam y Freddie seguían en su mundo de disputas

-bueno debemos cambiarnos Sam-le gritó Carly-después tendrán tiempo se seguir jugando

-hey yo no estoy jugando-se quejó la rubia mirando como su amiga y hermana se alejaban para preparase para la primer obra-hey idiota-señaló a Freddie con el dedo-mejor que hagas tu magia y nos hagas ver bien-luego giró para esconder una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió con las chicas

-no puedes disimular que extrañabas esto-Brad tenía un tono jocoso en su voz, Freddie lo miró se puso el dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio, pero mostró una gran sonrisa y le giñó un ojo.

El resto del show se desarrolló magníficamente con la intervención de Gibby vestido como oso y el aporte de Melanie en los sketches

-fue maravilloso-gritaba de alegría Carly bajando las escaleras seguida por todos sus amigos-sabía que sería espectacular el programa, solo hay que esperar los comentarios de nuestros televidentes, quien quiere ponche?

-yo!-gritaron todos al unísono

-también quiero un sándwich-pidió Sam derrumbándose en el sofá-mejor que sean dos

-no seas tan floja y háztelo tu misma-se quejó su hermana

-acaso no conoces a tu gemela?-preguntó con malicia Freddie-el día que deje de ser flojonasa va ser cuando los cerdos vuelen

-y cuando dejaras de ser tan bobo….nunca tal vez?-lo miraba enojada la rubia-además me merezco un gran trato, hoy estuve magnifica

-siempre eres magnifica pero eso no…-Freddie se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Melanie con una gran sonrisa y Sam con sorpresa, con alegría el muchacho recibió el sonido de golpes en la puerta del departamento raudamente se acercó a abrirla

-como está el más inteligente, capaz y atractivo productor técnico de internet?-Emily le rodeaba el cuello a su novio con sus brazos y le daba un delicado beso en los labios

-Brad, están preguntando por ti-gritó Sam lo que provocó una mirada primero con enojo de Freddie, luego puso sus ojos en blanco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a Emily no le pareció tan gracioso

-podrías dejar de menospreciarlo a Fred-dijo con un tono cansado la universitaria

-está bien no me molesta-dijo dulcemente su novio-es la forma en que nos

-primero bobo no necesito que nadie me defienda y segundo él es un gran idiota así que no lo estoy menospreciando-el semblante de la voz de la rubia demostraba enojo-si tú no te diste cuenta no es mi problema

-si es tan tonto y bobo como dice-Emily se le acercó y se cruzó de brazos-por qué el obtuvo un trabajo en Microsofword?

Todos exceptuando Brad se sorprendieron al oír la noticia, Carly se acercó a su amigo

-como que tienes un empleo? Por qué no nos contaste nada?

-bueno, me enteré hoy a la mañana, me llamaron y me dieron la buena nueva ese es el motivo por lo que no se los conté-Sam lo miraba de forma extraña lo que su hermana percibió, se sentó junto con ella y le tomó la mano provocando que saliese de ese estado-es increíble que lo haya obtenido, mas habiendo participado tantas personas capaces en el curso

-pero si fuiste el más destacado-su novia le tomó el brazo, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho-estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-pero…podrás con todo? Con el colegio? iCarly? Este trabajo? Tu novia?-tenía mucha duda Carly-además tienes las clases particulares con Sam tienes tu tiempo más que ocupado

-no te preocupes-dijo muy confiado el muchacho-tengo todo más o menos resuelto, estuve hablando con Brad para que me ayude con el trabajo más pesado y engorroso de

-o sea, que se encargará de tu novia?-Sam mantenía la mirada fija en el productor técnico-pobre Brad lo compadezco

-noo Sam!-Freddie revoleo los ojos-me refería al tem

-por qué me odias tanto?-Emily se le puso casi encima a Sam-no has parado ni un momento de tratar de fastidiarme, me gustaría saber qué demonios te he hecho para que me trates así?

-existir-la rubia se paró y quedó cara a cara con la novia de su amigo-y si te molesta como te trato por que no desapareces?

-hey! creo que nos tenemos que calmar-Melania rápidamente hablaba mientras jalaba a su hermana alejándola de la otra muchacha-hay que dejar de hacer estos chistes no?-buscaba apoyo en la pequeña Shay

-si todos sabemos cómo es Sam-dijo con una sonrisa forzada la dueña de casa-Gibby trae el ponche

-nos podemos ir?-Emily habló a su novio-no estoy de mucho humor para reuniones

-claro-Freddie tomó la mano de ella y la condujo afuera del departamento, sin voltearse a ver ni saludar a nadie

-que pasa contigo?-la retó fuertemente Carly a Sam-era necesario esto? Que buscas que él se enoje? Porque eso va a pasar si sigues con esa actitud con ella

-y?-la rubia levantó sus hombros-no me importa, mejor me voy el ambiente está muy pesado aquí

Acto seguido se marchó del departamento seguida por Melanie, quien excusó la actitud de su hermana con los presentes y persiguió a su gemela.

Todo el camino Melanie intentó hablar con Sam pero esta se mantenía haciendo sonidos guturales he ignorando a su hermana. Llegaron a la casa Puckett y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto de ellas.

-podrías dejar de aparentar que no existo-se quejó Melanie cerrando fuertemente la puerta-que demonios te sucede?

-nada-Sam se tapó la cara con su almohada

-como que nada? La trataste horrible a Emily sin motivo

-oh vamos, a ti o a Freddie les digo peores cosas, esa no tenía motivo para enojarse

-puede ser pero nosotros te conocemos bien y te soportamos todo….por qué te molesta tanto la presencia de ella? Que te molestó tanto?

Sam abrió la boca pero se arrepintió y no dijo nada, volvió a esconder su rostro bajo la almohada

-dijiste que no te interesaba Freddie-Melanie habló lo más dulce posible-que estabas contenta qué por fin había encontrado a una persona que lo quisiese, que lo hiciese feliz, pero parece que no es así-Sam permanecía muda y quieta-por qué no reconoces que el noviazgo de él te está matando por dentro? Sería más saludable eso, sabes que tanto Carly y yo te apoyamos en todo, dime que te pasa exactamente cuando ves a ellos juntos.

El cuarto se sumió en un silencio profundo, ni se escuchaba la respiración de las chicas, ante la negativa de respuesta de la muchacha su hermana se marchó del cuarto con un poco de frustración

Al rato comenzó a sonar el celular de Sam, reconoció inmediatamente quien la llamaba por la melodía, dudo bastante hasta que aceptó la comunicación

-hola, que pasa?-sonó un poco nerviosa

-tenemos que hablar, donde estás?

-en mi casa

-estaré ahí en veinte minutos

-ok, hasta luego Freddie

Comenzó a morderse el dedo pensando sobre el asunto que querría hablar su amigo, y comenzó a preocuparse mucho por la conversación que tendría.

Casi a lo cuarenta minutos tocaron la puerta en el domicilio Puckett, Sam que estaba caminando por toda la sala abrió rápidamente la puerta

-hola

-hola podemos salir un rato? está muy linda la noche-dijo Freddie mirando el cielo

-ok, como quieras

Cerró la puerta la dueña de casa y caminaron en silencio un buen tramo

-tenía razón no? La noche esta espectacular-el muchacho rompió el hielo, la muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza-ven sentémonos-señaló un cantero ambos lo hicieron-dime, que pasa con Emily?

-nada-Sam no lo miraba

-bueno porque a mí y a ella nos parece que si te pasa algo-su tono era muy sereno-te incomoda la presencia de ella? Estas celosa?-ella lo miró muy seriamente-porque

-no estoy celosa!-su tono fue elevado-por qué estaría celosa?

-no lo sé

-lo que me molesta….-ella fijo su visión en el piso-que me molesta como te está alejando de mí, de nosotras-él la miró sorprendido-desde que volviste te la pasaste todo el tiempo con ella, Carly te tubo que suplicar para que vinieses al ensayo de ayer, hoy llegaste a último momento, además no me contaste sobre tu nuevo trabajo, antes era la primera persona que se enteraba sobre tus cosas, estos últimos días te vi solo unos pocos minutos

-ayer tuvimos nuestro encuentro-dijo arrugando un poco la nariz-tal vez tengas razón, he estado un poco ausente, pero lo que sucede es que queremos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda, falta poco para el inicio escolar, luego será pocas las oportunidades de estar juntos, y lo de la noticia, pensé que no te importaría ya que como es sobre tema de "ñoños" me dirías "oh Freddward-imitaba el tono de voz de su amiga-sabía que ser el rey de los ñoños te serviría en algún momento" o "solo le dan ese puesto a los frikis? Porque si es así, se lo dieron al indicado"-ambos se sonrieron

-me conoces bien-ella le dio un suave empujón-me quitaste el placer de burlarme de ti-entrecerró los ojos-me la debes

-entonces….está todo bien con nosotros?-Freddie la miró a los ojos-y con Emily? Prometo, trataré de pasar más tiempo con ustedes

-si no te olvidas de nosotras otra vez estaremos bien-le golpeo el brazo, el muchacho se quejó fuertemente-eso te lo mereces por hacerme creer que estabas enojado conmigo

-vamos, sabes que no me puedo enojar mucho contigo-se seguía sobando la zona golpeada-además si te llegas a enfadar no me quiero ni imaginar todo el sufrimiento físico que me proporcionarías.

Luego siguieron charlando de distintas cosas al azar, principalmente Freddie tuvo que escuchar varias burlas de ella hacia su persona, hasta muy adentrada la noche que se marchó el muchacho pronosticando un gran reto de parte de su madre por la hora de llegada y la no respuesta a varios llamados de su parte.


	12. Chapter 12

Los días fueron pasando y la normalidad estaba volviendo a la vida de los integrantes de iCarly, Freddie repartió más el tiempo con sus amigas y su novia, ella luego de mucha insistencia del muchacho interactuó con las amigas de él nuevamente. Sam tuvo que reprimir al máximo sus comentarios ácidos sobre su amigo y su novia para mantener una frágil paz entre todos.

Estaban los muchachos ensayando en el estudio para el próximo programa

-Brad ya terminaste con la edición de los videos?-Freddie estaba sentado en uno de los almohadones con su laptop en su falda revisando el sitio de iCarly

-sí, antes de salir para acá, me quedaron bastante bien-dijo orgullosamente el asistente técnico

-de eso no me quedaba duda-seguía el productor técnico abocado a la actualización de la página-el vestuario ya está listo?-ahora le consultaba a Melanie

-casi-dijo la muchacha mientras cocía unas prendas-termino de pegar estos parches y ceo que es todo

-vamos a extrañar mucho tu ayuda-el muchacho dejó un momento la atención en su labor-además de tu irremplazable alegría y espíritu

-hay! ahí está, el retorno de freddcursi-dijo Sam que estaba acostada en el piso al lado de su gemela-deja de decir babosadas y tráeme algo de beber

-primero no me importa ser cursi, todo lo que dije es verdad-el muchacho puso su media sonrisa-ella es una persona maravillosa-Melanie se sonrojó

-lástima que no está tu noviecita para que escuche ese comentario seguro que se pondría feliz-mucho cinismo despedía Sam-porque no la haces a Melanie tú nueva novia si es tan perfecta

-segundo-Freddie ignoró el ultimo comentario-si tienes sed ve tu misma a buscar una bebida que no estás haciendo nada-la muchacha lo miró en forma amenazante-no me asustas-él le saco la lengua, lo que ocasionó el mismo acto por parte de ella.

-hey! alguien me extraño?-gritó Wendy que estaba parada en la puerta del estudio

-Wendy!-gritaron conjuntamente Sam y Carly, ambas rápidamente se acercaron y se fusionaron en un abrazo

-parce que si-decía feliz la recién llegada

-cuando volviste?-Carly le preguntó mientras la atraía al centro del estudio-por qué no me avisaste antes?

-hace un par de horas, deje mis cosas me bañé y vine directamente a verlas-miró a las otras personas que estaban en la habitación-hola Freddie, Brad, hey Melanie como estas?, sabes, todavía no me acostumbro a ver a otra Sam-los mencionados la saludaron con la mano

-mejor que no te acostumbres, afortunadamente el domingo se vuelve a San Francisco-dijo muy feliz Sam-ya estoy con la cuenta regresiva

-hay que dulce hermanita-su hermana se acercó a ella y le acaricio el brazo-siempre una palabra de estímulo en tus labios

-lástima que te vayas tan pronto-dijo lamentándose Wendy-nunca podemos compartir mucho tiempo

-sí, es cierto, pero ya va a haber otras oportunidades

-hey! por qué no hacemos hoy una fiesta por mi llegada?-dijo muy emocionada Wendy-tengo un montón de cosas que contar

-seguro-también se emocionó Carly-organicemos todo

-te acuerdas que ya teníamos planes?-preguntó con duda Freddie-íbamos a salir a cenar fuera

-cierto-dijo la dueña de casa-pero lo podemos dejar para otro día, avísale a Emily que haremos algo aquí

-quien es Emily?-preguntó Wendy

-mi novia-respondió el muchacho mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto

-tú qué?-la muchacha estaba más que sorprendida-pero…yo pensé que estaba enamorado de-la muchacha fue cortada por la mirada asesina de Sam y la expresión de miedo de Carly-me debo haber equivocado

-sí, si te equivocaste-la dueña de casa la sacó del estudio, le susurró-ahora te cuento-pero vio a su rubia amiga seguirla-o tal vez después

Los preparativos se estaban llevando a cabo, las chicas se encargaron de la compra de alimentos y bebidas, mientras que los muchachos fueron a ayudar a Spencer a llevar unas esculturas, las cuales el sábado expondría en el museo de Seattle

-les digo en serio no me alcanzaban los ojos para ver a tantos chicos lindos-Wendy no podía disimular su emoción-no pude evitar coquetear con todos ellos.

-mejor que Cameron no se entere-Carly puso una sonrisa pícara-se te podría armar un buen lio

-oh vamos, no hice nada, solo fue coqueteo inocente lo quiero bastante a él

-dios, todavía no puedo creer que salgas con ese pelmazo-dijo con tono divertido Sam-tú con el presidente del club de ajedrez es muy loco

-claro, porque tus gustos son muy distintos no?-la dueña de casa la miró con malicia, la puerta fue golpeada, Carly fue a abrirla-parece que los cerebritos están de moda

-hola Carly como estas?-Emily la saludó amablemente

-bien gracias, pasa, pasa-se hizo a un lado dándole entrada

-hola todo el mundo-la recién llegada saludó levantando su brazo derecho y moviéndolo rápido de izquierda a derecha

-hola-le respondieron las otras chicas con distinto tonos de alegría

-a si-dijo Carly-me estaba olvidando de presentarlas, Wendy ella es Emily, Emily ella es Wendy

-un placer, Fred me habló mucho de ti-dijo la universitaria-él me contó muchas historia de la-dibujo comillas en el aire-"salvaje Wendy"

-la salvaje?-se rió la pelirroja-eso pudo ser antes ya no, los años me fueron calmando, tiempo atrás cuando éramos solo-puso voz de locutor de serie de suspenso mala-"la peligrosa Puckett y la salvaje Parker" me gané ese título pero cuando Sam comenzó a frecuentar a Carly ella se suavizo y bueno… me había quedado sin socia del crimen y por la influencia de Shay y Benson también me calmé hasta convertirme en la dulce niñita que ves ahora-este comentario provocó una pequeña risa en sus compañeras de escuela

-bueno me alegro-Emily miró en varias direcciones-Fred está aquí?

-no, fue junto con Brad a ayudar a mi hermano con el traslado de unas esculturas, pero terminaban y venían para acá

-bueno, entonces me marcho, cuando llegue dile que me mande un texto

-para qué?-Carly la detuvo-quédate no creo que tarden mucho más-su compañera de show la miró con desagrado-estamos festejando la llegada de Wendy

-ok-la novia de Freddie dudó-me quedo-se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales

De pronto en el departamento se llenó de un silencio incomodo, había muchas miradas entre Melanie, Wendy y Carly

-bueno-dijo finalmente la pelirroja-esto debería ser una fiesta no?-se paró y se dirigió a donde había dejado su morral, y sacó una botella de Ron-ahora sí que comience la fiesta-decía alegremente mientras levantaba la botella, Sam era la única que compartió su alegría

-qué pasó con la dulce niñita que te habías convertido?-preguntó la dueña de casa

-ella se esfumó por un rato dando paso a-se acercó a Carly y modifico su voz nuevamente-"la salvaje Wendy" ven Sam preparemos esta señorita-señaló a la botella

-okey, busco una jarra grande, harás tu bebida mágica?-rápidamente se incorporó Sam y se dirigió a la cocina

-bebida mágica?-Carly observó al resto-de que bebida hablamos, sabes que yo y el alcohol no nos llevamos bien

-sí, me acuerdo-se rió Wendy-en mi último cumpleaños-les contaba a las chicas que no habían asistido-hubo bebidas varias y aquí la presente-señaló a la dueña de casa-bebió unos vasos y se…bueno, no quedó muy bien, te acuerdas Sam?-se reían la rubia, que llegó con la jarra, y la pelirroja-se subió a una mesa y comenzó a bailar, al rato empezó a desvestirse al ritmo de la música, el pobre de Freddie andaba juntando la ropa de ella y tratando de bajarla, ella solo decía-imitó una voz de borracha-"déjame Freddie, los chicos se están divirtiendo, soy la estrella de la fiesta" luego la bajó y se la llevó en brazos, ella saludaba a todo y gritaba-Carly estaba totalmente colorada mientras el resto no paraba de reírse-"soy la reina de la fiesta" y mientras era llevada en brazos le arrancó los botones de la camisa a Freddie y le gritaba "oh por dios de donde sacaste este cuerpo, estas todo musculoso" mi prima se babeo toda, ella estuvo persiguiéndolo por toda la fiesta pero él no le dio ni cinco de atención, estuvo pendiente de ellas dos en toda la noche

-es que Freddie es muy dulce y responsable-dijo Melanie

-no, es aburrido-la corrigió su hermana

-por suerte yo me divierto mucho con él-la interrumpió Emily-y si, es muy dulce, es muy maduro para su edad

-hablando de edad, cuántos años tienes?-interrogó Wendy

-veintiuno-dijo muy tranquila-aparento esa edad o más?

-no, es que no sabía a qué a Freddie le gustabas chicas más grandes-Wendy se acomodó en asiento-además me llama la atención que haya dejado de querer a

-hey! no ibas a hacer tu famosa bebida la-interrumpió Carly con gesto nervioso-vamos vamos-Emily la miró entrecerrando los ojos

-sí, voy a buscar el wahoo punch-se levantó se llevó la jarra a la cocina para preparar la bebida

-así que Fred siempre te está cuidando no?-la universitaria miró fijamente a los ojos a Carly

-él cuida a todas las personas que el aprecia-la pequeña de los Shay le contestó

-si hasta a mí me llama cada tanto para preguntarme como estoy-intervino Melanie-siempre se preocupa por todos

Sam se mantenía callada no quería participar de la charla ya que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más molestia le causaba la presencia de la novia de Freddie, claro el que el bobo era atento y vivía preocupados por todas ellas, eso era algo que le molestaba al principio, pero pasando los años, era una linda sensación tener a alguien que estuviese pendiente de ella, le despertaba una linda emoción

-bueno aquí llego el súper trago de Wendy-gritó la pelirroja-vamos traigan los vasos-se pararon Carly y Melanie para traerlos

-no lo preparaste muy fuerte no? si llega mi hermano no quiero que nos encuentre todas alcoholizadas

-no amiga-Wendy tomó los vasos que traía Carly-lo prepare súper light-miró con malicia a las presentes-que les parece si jugamos al yo lo hice?

-qué es eso?-dijo con curiosidad Sam

-es un juego que me ensañaron mis primos, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa nos servimos un vaso de bebida, contamos algo que hemos hecho en la vida, claro que hay que contar algo divertido y si es vergonzoso mejor, todas las personas que no hayan hecho algo parecido deben tomar su trago haciendo fondo blanco, gana el que menos toma o se emborracha último

-tus juegos siempre implica borracheras-dijo con sonrisa Carly-no sé si está bien jugar a esto-miró a todas las presentes-que opinan?

-vamos no seas aguafiestas-le reprochó Sam-un poco de alcohol no te matará

-bueno a mí tampoco me cae bien el alcohol-tímidamente habló Melanie

-a mí no me molesta-se encogió de hombros Emily- en la universidad se juega algo parecido, bueno todos los juegos terminan con bebidas

-bueno como somos mayoría-dijo triunfalmente Wendy comenzó a servir los vasos-bueno como yo fui la de la idea comienzo

La historia de ella se trataba de una vez que se metió en una casa, la cual estaba vacía ya que los propietarios se habían ido de vacaciones, para darse un chapuzón en la piscina y mientras nadaba en ropa interior, ya que carecía de malla, llegó la policía y para no ser detenida salió corriendo semidesnuda por varias cuadras hasta llegar a su casa, fue vista por varios de sus vecinos, todas se pusieron a reírse como locas, acto seguido tuvieron que beber ya que no había otra que haya corrido en paños menores por el vecindario, luego le tocó el turno a Melanie ella describió como le vomitó encima a un chico con el cual había salido en una cita luego de subir a las sillas voladoras, nuevamente todas bebieron, la siguiente fue Sam que contó que había llegado a un bar lleno de borrachos con los cuales había terminado cantando canciones en italiano, otra vez fueron vaciados los vasos, era el turno de Carly, relató cuando fueron Sam, Freddie y ella a ver la película "el último momento de tu vida" de tanto miedo que tenía se desmayó en plena sala y fue retirada por Freddie en brazos, el cual se quedó con ella mientras su amiga del alma volvió a la sala a terminar de ver el resto del filme solo después de comprobar que estaba bien y de llevarse un nuevo balde con palomitas pagado por el muchacho, llegó el turno de Emily no había dejado de mirar fijamente Carly luego de la historia recién contada como fue de amable el muchacho con ella tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-mi turno?-pregunto tímidamente, el resto de las presentes se lo confirmaron-yo besé a Fred-y observó el rostro de la morena

-sabes-dijo con tono aburrido Wendy-había dicho que las historias debían ser divertidas o vergonzosas-tomó su vaso-no veo eso en contar…

Ella se sorprendió ya que ninguna de las chicas agarraba su vaso, Melanie totalmente colorada, Carly miraba hacia un costado, Sam estaba con cara de sorpresa y enojo

-esto sí que es vergonzoso-dijo con júbilo Wendy-tu novio-señaló a Emily-se la pasó besando a casi todas las chicas de Seattle? casi que me siento excluida de la sociedad, me parce que apenas llegue le como la boca-se puso a reír pero al resto no le pareció gracioso-huy que poco sentido del humor, era chiste, chiste, pero…nunca me contaste que te besaste con Freddie-le habló a su antigua compañera de fechorías-y menos que también lo hizo con tu hermana, lo de Carly lo sabía todo el mundo, se la pasaban intercambiando saliva todo el tiempo

-así?-levantó una ceja Emily inquisitoriamente-todo el mundo? Y todo el tiempo?

-sí, cuando fueron novios, tu no lo sabias? No te lo contó?-se sorprendió Wendy

-no-estaba muy relajada la universitaria-le dije que no me interesaba conocer su pasado "romántico" no me importa quien haya estado primero con él solo me interesa ser la última

-que madura-la pelirroja la felicitó estrechándole la mano-a mí, si me interesaría saber con quienes estuvo antes mi novio, claro que él muy perdedor nunca salió con alguien antes que yo, así que no cuenta, como te contaba se la pasaban besuqueándose por todos lados, apenas divisabas a Freddie aparecía Carly colgándose

-eso fue hace mucho-interrumpió la dueña de casa

-pero me sorprende-Wendy seguía-que haya besado a tantas, sé que es lindo en algún momento me interesó-Sam la miró de golpe-no parece el tipo de muchacho que bese a cualquiera, él siempre se la pasó rechazando a muchas chicas que lo invitaban a salir sin ir más lejos Shannon Michel estuvo persiguiéndolo por años, y siempre la rechazó, recuerdo como Rebeca Bercowits le decía "entiéndelo Freddie nunca dejará de amar a Carly, nunca tendrás una oportunidad con él mientras ella viva"-en los labios de Emily apareció una sonrisa triunfante-besa bien Freddie?-Carly abrió muy grade los ojos-ella-señaló a su morena compañera de escuela-decía que besaba como un príncipe

-es una buena descripción-respondió la novia del muchacho luego de pensarlo un poco-él es muy dulce y delicado no como otros que intentan meterte la lengua hasta la garganta

-y tú?-Wendy preguntó a Melanie-cuando lo besaste?

-eh?-se sorprendió la rubia-eso fue hace mucho, solo una vez, cuando salimos en una cita-la pelirroja se interesó en la historia, le hizo seña para que continúe-pero él pensaba que era Sam

-o sea que él quería salir contigo-señaló a su ex compañera de delito

-no-dijo horrorizada Sam-no creía que tenía una gemela y pensó que lo estaba engañando, así que le pidió salir a ella pensando que era yo, sabía que no soportaría tener una salida con él, así que la invitó

-y te besó pensando que eras tu hermana?-la pelirroja cada vez se emocionaba más

-no-se puso un poco colorada Melanie-yo lo besé

-waw, mira si es osada la santita-se burlaba Wendy-así que tú lo abordaste, Sam cuando lo besaste?

-no quiero recordarlo-la rubia miró a un lado-se me revuelve el estómago

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron Freddie y Brad

-llegamos señoritas-dijo alegremente el productor general de iCarly-ah ya llegaste-se acercó a su novia, ella se paró y le dio un intenso beso, provocó un poco de incomodidad en el muchacho, Sam se levantó y fue al baño, Freddie contempló a su amiga irse con un gesto no muy lindo-que estaban haciendo?-vio la jarra en la mesa-ese es el súper trago de Wendy?

-sipi-respondió la pelirroja-llegan justo a tiempo estábamos jugando a

-no, no, juegos, alcohol y Wendy no terminan bien-dijo con una sonrisa Freddie-todavía me acuerdo del cumpleaños de Cameron cuando me hicieron jugar en hoyo en uno

-pero tú al final no tomaste-le recriminó Wendy

-sí, porque era el que estaba a cargo de llevar de regreso a ti a Gibby y Sam, fue horrible tener que caminar arrastrándolos a los tres por la calle, tuve que sostenerte el cabello cuando vomitaste, no tengo tan lindos recuerdos de esa noche

-tranquilo lo hice livianito a pedido de Carly, no pasa nada además todas nos quedaremos a dormir aquí así que no tendrás que lidiar con ninguna de nosotras, así que pongamos música-señaló a la dueña de casa que se incorporó y prendió el estéreo-fiesta!-gritó


	13. Chapter 13

Llegó el sábado, la fecha que Spencer presentaría sus obras en el museo, desde el día anterior que se había convertido en un saco de nervios, se le instaló la idea en su cabeza que su trabajo no le gustaría a nadie, había invitado a muchas de sus amistades, sus abuelos que vendrían exclusivamente desde Yakima, Calceto y su abuela, al coronel Morgan que tuvo que declinar la invitación ya que debía partir para la base aérea de Berlín para realizar unas tareas administrativas, lo mismo sucedió con su padre solo que este, se encontraba en la base militar en Okinawa, Andreu Yoiner que era su modelo a seguir y varias de sus ex novias las cuales se negaron rotundamente a volverlo a ver en su vida, por supuesto que también estaban invitados Freddie y su novia las hermanas Puckett, la madre de ellas, la señora Benson y los hermanos Gibson, la madre de ellos le mandó a decir que no iría ya que se mudaba al Congo Belga.

Freddie llevó su cámara y filmó la llegada del escultor, su breve discurso de presentación y su pequeño accidente, que al tropezar con la alfombra este empujó una de las piezas más antiguas que tenía el museo convirtiéndola en un montón de escombros cosa que provocó un mini infarto al señor Branston, el nuevo encargado del museo de arte de Seattle, el cual le había dado la oportunidad al joven artista.

Sacando de lado la destrucción de esa pieza valiosa, la noche fue maravillosa, ya que Spencer recibió muchas felicitaciones de todo el mundo principalmente de gente del mundo del arte, su ídolo del arte de todos los tiempos, no paró ni un minuto de elogiar el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo

El joven camarógrafo filmó varios comentario de distintas personas, estaba pensando hacer un video tipo documental para regalarle a su amigo, iba haciendo varias tomas cuando le llamó la atención como Sam había comenzado a divertirse con uno de los mozos que repartía bebida en la reunión, era una persona joven y se veía como trataba de seducir a su amiga

-parece que mi hermana se está divirtiendo

-Mel-el muchacho se sorprendió por la llegada de la muchacha-linda fiesta no?

-no me digas que vamos a simular que no estabas absorto contemplando a Sam como coquetea con ese tipo?

-solo estaba haciendo una filmación de la fiesta

-si claro-Melanie lo miró seriamente-me vas a mentir? te molesta tanto como una patada en los genitales que mi hermana le esté dando sonrisitas a ese-el muchacho la observó pero no dijo nada-dime que todavía no la quieres y no te molesto mas-Freddie dirigió su mirada a donde se hallaba su compañera de web show y luego volvió su mirada a la hermana de esta permaneciendo en silencio-ves, ni lo puedes negar, mi hermana es lo que tú quieres

-la quiero mucho, pero solo como amiga-dijo muy lentamente-ella siente lo mismo

-y si yo te dijera que no es así, que ella te quiere tanto que le da miedo reconocerlo, que tiene miedo que tú no la quieras tanto como ella lo hace, que tiene tanto miedos que la abandones y te alejes de ella, que me dirías?

-que estas soñando despierta-sonrió tímidamente-no le gusto de esa manera, admito que ella…movilizo todo mi ser, pero ya pasó, la estaba viendo, es cierto, pero solo porque me preocupa, también me fijo con los tipos que se acercan a Carly solo porque no quiero que se mezcle con personas que la hagan sufrir lo mismo intento con tu hermana

-te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando fui a verte a tu casa, confiésate otra vez, hazme caso, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo-la chica se alejó del muchacho dejando con una inmensa duda de lo que debería hacer.

El domingo a la mañana, en el aeropuerto de Seattle se habían reunido varias personas para despedir a Melanie que regresaba a San Francisco, su madre se emocionó por la partida de su pequeña princesita, Carly y Wendy prometieron seguir en contacto con la viajera, Spencer que le regaló una pequeña escultura de ella misma se fusiono en un inmenso abrazo, su hermana que no paraba de preguntar cuando partía el vuelo ya que quería regresar rápido a su casa para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y soledad de su cuarto y Freddie que le hizo un video con varios pasajes que ella había participado en el programa y unas palabras que le dedicaron cada uno de ellos a su amiga. Ella se abrazó uno por uno con los presentes les dedicó a todos unas palabras y en particular a un muchacho recordándole que repita su acto que esta vez va ser muy diferente, que tenga mucha fe.

De regreso en el departamento 8C los muchachos estaban sentados viendo la televisión y comiendo palomitas de un gigantesco bowl

-ya estoy extrañando a Melanie-se quejó Carly-tendrías que convencerla para que se vuelva a mudar aquí-le dijo a su rubia amiga

-por qué? quieres verme sufrir? Nunca te trato mal-le respondió Sam

-sabes, va ser difícil hacernos creer que no vas a extrañarla-exclamó Freddie tomando un gran puñado de palomitas-solo reconócelo, y también que ella ya tiene su vida hecha allá con sus amigos y que sería muy difícil que tome esa decisión-la rubia lo miró detenidamente-me contó que tú le habías insinuado una vez la idea de retornar y que lo había rechazado

-te crees tan…-Sam entrecerró los ojos-eres molesto y asquerosamente

-maduro, tierno, comprensivo, amable, lindo-enumeraba el muchacho

-en tus sueños-se quejó la muchacha-eres totalmente un idiota…ella ya es grande y sabe lo que quiere

-se pusieron a pensar lo poco que falta para el comienzo escolar?-dijo casi horrorizada Carly-este es nuestro último año de preparatoria, cada vez que lo recuerdo me aparece una sensación muy extraña en el estómago

-eso se llama hambre a mí me ocurre cada diez minutos-dijo con humor la rubia-se soluciona con un gran emparedado, ve bodoque-miró a su compañero-y prepáranos uno a cada una, que sean completos

-lo que siente Carly no es hambre es nervios, es ansiedad por terminar y dar comienzo a una nueva etapa en la vida y como todo comienzo implica

-ahrg!-gritó la rubia-ves porque lo odio?-se dirigió a su amiga-se pone a hablar de tantas tonterías que me satura el cerebro y lo peor que todavía no se levantó para hacerme mi bocadillo

-tienes un tonelada de palomitas aquí-el muchacho señaló el recipiente que tenía la rubia en sus piernas-no te alcanza?

-no-negó con la cabeza-además alguien creo que escribió "haré lo imposible para lograr tu confianza y aprecio" ese alguien ya debería estar corriendo para satisfacer mis necesidades-lo miró con una sonrisa triunfadora, el muchacho meneo la cabeza, trató de esconder una sonrisa se levantó y caminó lentamente a la cocina

-eres increíble-se quejó su amiga-y es increíble todo lo que él te soporta-Sam agrandó su sonrisa-tienes que reconocer que te ama demasiado para no mandarte el diablo algunas veces-la rubia la observó, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco y trasladó su visión al muchacho en la cocina, luego puso su atención en el televisor

-porque cuando uno tiene tiempo y ganas de ver algo no dan nunca nada bueno en la tele-la rubia cambiaba cada dos segundos de canal

-esa es la ley de Murphy-dijo Freddie extendiéndole un plato con su sándwich, y volviéndose a sentar junto a ella, la muchacha recibió su alimento con mucha alegría-nunca obtienes las cosas cuando quieres

-ya planificaste el tema de las clases con Sam?-preguntó Carly-tendrás que organizarte bien con tu tiempo

-sí, el otro día hice un itinerario de cómo debo administrar mi tiempo-se expresó muy orgulloso el muchacho-nos reuniremos-se dirigió a su rubia amiga-los viernes antes del show y los miércoles luego del ensayo de iCarly

-primero me tienes que preguntar si puedo y si quiero-se quejó Sam-tal vez esté ocupada

-esos días nunca estas ocupada te la pasas aquí tirada en este mismo sofá mirando la televisión-se rio el muchacho-y esto lo hago por ti principalmente, para que te puedas graduar y asistir a la misma universidad que nosotros-la rubia bufó-acuérdate del trato, si no vas a la universidad dejamos de hacer el show

-sí, sí, me acuerdo como me extorsionaron pero yo prefiero los sábados a la tarde

-lo siento, tanto el sábado y el domingo los tengo reservados para Emily, ella me los pidió

Sam lo miró y aparto rápidamente la mirada, antes eran los días que ellos tres se juntaban para salir al centro comercial parque u otros lugares, las cosas empezaban a cambiar de a poco

-y con tu trabajo?-Carly estaba curiosa-como te está yendo?

-bien, parece que están bastantes conformes con el, les estuve mandando algunas correcciones

-en definitiva que haces? nunca me lo contaste

-para qué?-Sam tenía un extraño tono de voz-si ahora tiene a su noviecita que le cuenta todo, ya nosotros no ni le importamos

-no seas así-se quejó Freddie-claro que me importan, son mis amigas-la rubia gruñó-tal vez no les conté para no aburrirlas con el tema, solo tengo que revisar algunos programas que me mandan y examinarlos si tienen algún problema o falla para corregir, no es muy emocionante, pero me gusta hacerlo

-nerd-dijo molesta Sam

-hey porque no salimos a dar una vuelta-propuso la dueña de casa-podemos ir al nuevo pub que abrieron ahí en Franklin y Misuri dicen que se pone muy bueno

-lo siento-se disculpó el muchacho-me encontraré con Emily más tarde, es el cumpleaños de Mery una de las amigas de ella y prometí acompañarla-su rubia amiga le dedicó una muy intensa mirada

-entonces vete-le ordenó-ya que prefieres estar más con ella que con nosotras

-no se trata de eso-dijo en tono cansado-ella me lo pidió primero y luego…es mi novia- Sam se levantó y se fue al baño sin decir nada

-tienes que recordárselo a cada rato?-lo retó en bajo tono de voz Carly

-recordarle que?

-que tienes novia-dijo con obviedad-no te das cuenta que cuando hablas de ella Sam se molesta y se altera?

-si-asintió el muchacho-también se molesta cuando nombro a su hermana, mi madre, cualquiera de mis familiares, a Rebeca

-yo también me molesto cuando la nombras-se enojó la morena-nunca entendí como me pudiste hacer eso, sabiendo lo mucho que me desagrada esa te haces amiga de ella, pero a lo que me refería es que la lastima el hecho que tengas novia

-a quién?-estaba desconcertado el muchacho

-eres realmente tonto?-casi gritó-Sam quien otra, no te diste cuenta lo celosa que está-el muchacho abrió muy grande los ojos-por qué te crees que odia a Emily?…porque te está separando de ella, si hubiese visto como ella se había puesto cuando te fuiste, a que te crees que se debió el mal humor que ella mostraba en el show? y no te parece raro que el programa siguiente a tu mail ella retomó su alegría de golpe, eres muy importante para Sam, mucho más que yo-terminó hablando con dulzura-el día que llegaste se levantó a las seis de la mañana, estaba despierta casi de las cuatro y media, hacia tanto ruido que nos despertó a mí y a Melanie, estaba súper emocionada por tu arribo, tendrías que haber oído como se quejó luego que llegamos porque te habías conseguido una novia, te quiere demasiado

Freddie se tapó la cara con ambas manos, su cabeza era un maremoto de pensamientos y emociones, que demonios tenía que hacer, él le confesó lo que sentía y fue rechazado, luego se pelearon, conoció a una espectacular chica que lo quiere con todos sus defectos, pero Sam es Sam. Debería hacer lo que Melanie le aconsejó? hablar nuevamente con Sam, tirar a la borda el noviazgo con Emily? hacer de cuenta que Carly no dijo nada y dejar las cosas como están? y si las chicas estaban equivocadas y la rubia cabeza de demonio no sentía lo mismo? lastimaría y perdería a una grandiosa chica, que demonios tenía que hacer

-si pásame a buscar, no mejor nos encontramos ahí-llegó a la sala Sam hablando por teléfono-dale…yo también…chau-colgó y se acercó con una gran sonrisa a su amiga-Carly tendremos que suspender nuestra salida, Malcolm el súper guapo mozo que conocí en la inauguración de la muestra de Spencer, me acaba de invitar a salir hoy en la noche-terminó muy emocionada-dice que conoce al de la puerta de Magic Word así podré ingresar, te acuerdas que siempre quisimos entrar a ese boliche pero no podíamos por nuestra edad, ya lo sé, lo llamaré, que invite un guapo amigo de él así salimos los cuatro, que te parece?-estaba muy entusiasmada la rubia

-veo que te sigues equivocando-Freddie tenía una falsa sonrisa en los labios-las dejo debo hacer algunas cosa en mi casa, nos vemos-se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta se giró-que se diviertan-dijo tímidamente y luego desapareció

-ere una total tonta-se paró Carly muy enojada

-qué demonios te pasa?

-tu-la señaló-yo acá tratando de arreglar tu vida y destruyes todo de un simple plumazo-Sam no entendía nada-y ni pienso ir contigo y ese idiota a ningún lado-la morena subió rápidamente para encerrase en su cuarto

-que me perdí?-dijo muy sorprendida la rubia


	14. Chapter 14

Llegó el primer día escolar del último año de preparatoria para los integrantes de iCarly, como ya se había hecho costumbre Freddie pasó a buscar a su vecina y conjuntamente fueron al establecimiento escolar. Cuando llegaron a Ridgeway se encontraron con un montón de estudiantes que estaban emocionados por el reencuentro con sus compañeros, fueron hacia sus casilleros a dejar sus cosas

-mira quien se despertó temprano?-se burló Freddie al ver como llegaba su rubia amiga

-tú cretino-se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo-este idiota me despertó cuando tenía el mejor sueño de mi vida, estaba en le fábrica de grasitos y el dueño decía que me la regalaba si podía comerme todo un tanque lleno de grasitos, cuando estaba por abrir el primer paquete comenzó a sonar mi teléfono y para mi mala suerte escuché la voz del tarado

-este tarado te llamó para que no llegues tarde-se sonrió el muchacho-y lo logré

-diablos, mira quien se está acercando?-dijo con asco Sam-la roba novios

-hola Puckett, Shay-saludó muy formalmente, luego con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al muchacho-como estas Freddie?-acto seguido se abrasaron-te extrañé un montón, tenemos que juntarnos y ponernos al día

-él tiene novia, así que date por vencida-de mala manera Sam se expresó

-ya lo sé-dijo con tono molesto-ya me lo había contado

-oh no sabía que eran tan amigos-Sam se cruzó de brazos-porque no vas y tratas de salir con algún muchacho que Carly haya mirado alguna vez

-sabes-Rebeca Bercowits se enojó

-creo que nos alejaremos unos metros-Freddie tomó a su morena amiga y la alejó de Sam-perdónala no durmió mucho y le interrumpí un sueño muy importante-él se rio

-sabes que me molesta que sigan ellas con el tema que solo salgo con los chicos que se fija Carly-dijo muy alterada la muchacha

-lo sé pero-se encogió de hombros el muchacho-da la casualidad que saliste con varios que le gustaban a Carly y bueno ellas creen ver un patrón

-pero tú sabes que es casualidad no?

-sí, pero ellas no lo entienden, algún día lo entenderán y lo superaran

-bueno, cambiando de tema-puso una gran sonrisa Rebeca-como este es nuestro último año me pidieron que te convenza para participar en el campeonato colegial de ciencia, pensamos que este año tenemos grandes chances de ser los número uno-dijo muy segura

-yo también, pero no creo poder participar, estaré con mi tiempo súper reducido, entre el show, mi trabajo, las clases particulares con Sam, Emily, no podré hacer nada más

-me lo imaginaba-sonó abatida-yo les dije a los muchachos que seguro rechazarías la oferta, debía intentarlo, pero debes hacerme un lugar en tu apretada agenda

-vámonos-apareció Sam, tomó del brazo a Freddie y lo llevó a la rastra-no tienes que darme las gracias por alejarte de eso, acuérdate que tenemos clase juntos y me tienes que asesorar con el estudio

-si señora-se sonrió Freddie, girando y saludando a Rebeca que se quedó un poco contrariada

-hey se acuerdan que somos amigos-criticó Carly alcanzándolos-está bien que les guste vivir en su mundo de amor y felicidad, pero no me excluyan todo el tiempo-los miró con una sonrisa a ambos, la rubia no le agradó mucho el comentario pero no dijo nada solo siguió caminando tirando todavía del brazo del muchacho

En el departamento Shay se encontraba el artista acomodando varias cajas en el medio de la sala, la puerta se abrió e ingresaron los tres integrantes de iCarly

-qué demonios!-se sorprendió Carly-que hiciste con los muebles?-tanto Sam como Freddie miraban en todas direcciones las cajas que habían ocupado casi la totalidad del cuarto y parte de la cocina-y por qué están todas estas cajas aquí?

-estas cajas-Spencer mostraba mucho orgullo-tienen materiales para mi nueva archí magnifica monumental obra intitulada "hey eso es cool "

-vendito dios!-Carly arrojó su bolso al piso-que sucede en tu cerebro? Como podemos vivir rodeados de estas cajas

-no viviremos con ellas, mucho…solo unas semanas-dijo suavemente el artista-la escultura la haré en el parque Thomson y llevaré los materiales de acuerdo los valla necesitando

-semanas-gritó su hermana-yo no voy a vivir rodeada de cajas, más te vale que las saques, llévatelas a otro lado, y trae de vuelta los muebles-se dirigió a la cocina pero las cajas le impidieron el paso-llévatelas ahora-muy contrariada marchó a su cuarto

-se enojó un poquito-Spencer observó a todos lados-donde meteré todo esto? Calceto no me pudo conseguir un almacén para guardarlas

-el padre de Emily trabaja en un depósito, tal vez te pueda ayudar-Freddie sacó su teléfono y buscó el número

-mi tío Carmelo también te puede ayudar, él podría hacer desaparecer todo esto en minutos y no quedaría rastro de nada

-la idea es que pueda usarlo luego-el muchacho se sonrió-ya lo estoy llamando-se alejó al pasillo para conversar tranquilo

-espero que pueda conseguir ayuda con su suegro-Spencer seguía observando hacia todos lados

-no es su suegro-criticó la rubia molesta-es el padre de la idiota de Emily

-Sam como te…-dudo el artista-déjalo no me meteré-mostró un poco de resignación

-que ibas a decir?

-algo que tal vez provoque enojo de tu parte, así que mantendré la boca cerrada

-todo solucionado-entró el muchacho muy sonriente-dice que tiene un espacio libre e en el depósito de la zona norte, solo debes llevarlo ahí te hará precio

-gracias Freddo!-Spencer se acercó y chocó sus manos en alto-me salvaste de la golpiza que me daría mi hermana, llamaré inmediatamente a Calceto para que consiga un camión

-así que te llevas bien con el padre de Emily-Sam miraba todo alrededor

-sí, por suerte le caí simpático-el muchacho no se sentía muy cómodo-por lo que dijo, soy el más agradable novio que ella tubo

-waw-se sonrió la muchacha-ni me imagino con que sujetos habrá salido-provocó una sonrisa en Freddie

-hey no te sientes como que nos abandonaron?-el observó en todas direcciones-nos dejaron solos a nuestra suerte-ella también recorrió el departamento con la vista

-parece, tal vez no seamos tan importantes para ellos?-se encogió de hombros Sam

-te apetece un licuado?

-cuando yo he rechazado algún alimento? Pero tú pagas

-y yo cuando no he pagado tus alimentos?-se sonrió ampliamente-vamos tomemos uno y después volvemos-abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que saliera su amiga

-chicos por que no han subido todavía?-venía quejándose la dueña de casa descendiendo de su cuarto, observó en todas las direcciones y no los encontró-Sam, Freddie, dónde están?

-se fueron a tomar un licuado –le aviso se hermano que apareció desde su dormitorio-escuché como se quejaron porque los abandonamos y Freddie la invitaba a un licuado, así que me quedé escondido para no darle motivo a Sam de rechazar la invitación

-dios mío-se sonrió la morena –por qué se complican tanto la vida? Por qué no terminan poniéndose de

-las relaciones humanas son complicadas, sabes-el artista se puso serio realmente-a veces uno de afuera ve todos los problemas con solucione sencillas, pero el que debe resolverlo no, con los sentimientos se complica todo y más a esta edad tienes tantos miedos emociones desbaratadas que no sabes cómo reaccionar, ni cómo reaccionará el otro

-pero Sam lo quiere y sabe que él siente lo mismo por ella, que más sencillo puede ser?-casi gritó Carly

-sabes que con ella nada es sencillo, yo la quiero tanto como te quiero a ti, pero sé que es una persona difícil de tratar, sufrió mucho y no sabe reaccionar con los sentimientos, dale tiempo, creo que resolverá en algún momento lo que siente

-eso espero, pero deseo que no sea tarde cuando lo logre asumir

Licuados locos estaba vacío, con las sillas y las mesas tiradas en el piso, algo que llamó bastante la atención de los muchachos

-hey T-BO-gritó Sam-dónde estás?

-aquí-salió el dueño del negocio de debajo del mostrador

-que hacías ahí?-Freddie estaba confundido

-estaba escondido-lo expresó con obviedad

-pero por qué?

-vino una ex novia mía, bueno…-se puso incomodo-me reclamó que le pagara el dinero que le debía, los clientes se asustaron por el escándalo que armó y huyeron del lugar

-debe haber sido mucho el escandalo para que se vallan-la chica miraba todo el desorden que había-ella hizo todo esto?

-más o menos-dijo casi en un susurro el dueño

-para que te prestó dinero?-el muchacho estaba intrigado-tienes deudas?

-no, me lo había prestado hace dos años para ir a Jamaica a ver a mi madre que estaba enferma y no la veía hacía mucho tiempo, después de estar con mi máma regresé y la muy malvada me hecho de la casa

-y por qué te hecho?

-bueno…-se rascó la cabeza-porque volví con una novia nueva y ella se enojó

-claro sin motivo no?-Sam se cruzó de brazos- que esperabas? Que estuviese contenta y te dejara quedarte en su casa junto con tu nueva novia

-y si, no teníamos donde quedarnos-dijo de manera casi infantil-yo esperaba un poco de solidaridad de parte de ella habíamos vivido juntos casi dos años me merecía un poco más de cariño no?-los miró esperando solidaridad de parte de los muchachos, Freddie meneo la cabeza-y solo me empujó, arrojó mi ropa por la ventana, me dijo que no quería verme más

-y tú nunca le devolviste el dinero no?-Freddie miraba alrededor-y por eso vino a reclamarte no?

-sí, y porque le dije a mi máma y mis siete hermanos que viniesen y se les instalasen en su casa

-Pero estas mal de la cabeza?-Sam no lo podía creer-y que te hizo creer que los hospedaría después que corto contigo?

-y, yo pensé que me había perdonado, yo fui bueno y la perdoné a ella

-tú no tenías que perdonar a nadie-le gritó la rubia

-y donde están tu familia?-Freddie miraba esperándolos ver en algún rincón

-están en la casa de ella por supuesto-dijo con total tranquilidad-como yo todavía tenía una copia de la llave de la casa se las di para que entraran y la muy avara se enojó por eso, además la casa es grande tiene tres cuartos, en dos se acomodan mi familia y le queda otro para ella y su nuevo novio, no veo el problema

-sabes, no me interesa más el tema-Sam levantó una mesa y una silla-tráeme un licuado de fresa salvaje y un emparedado de jamón-T-BO, los miró ofendido y comenzó a alejarse-ah y una orden grande de papas

-solo te invité un licuado nada más-Freddie le reclamó mientras acomodaba su asiento

-ah cállate-movió su mano delante de la cara de su amigo-ahora que tienes trabajo, tu billetera está más cargada, no te hará nada un pequeño gasto como este

-claro, como tú no pagas es pequeño, y lo peor que no pediste nada para mi

-dios, T-BO-gritó fuertemente-tráele algo aquí a la señorita llorona así se calla

-gracias-puso su media sonrisa-eres tan amable

-si-sonrió la muchacha-así soy yo

-y dime mis simpatía, como te fue con tu nuevo –dibujo comillas en el aire-galán?

-oh, con Malcolm-ella apoyó su cabeza en su mano, y fijó su vista a un costado-ya se terminó

-ah-el muchacho asintió con la cabeza-no lo sabía, pasó algo?

-no, me era muy aburrido para mis estándares

-y quien no te es aburrido?-él se sonrió-solo creo que no consideras aburrida a Carly

-también Spencer, Wendy, mi hermana solo cuando no habla, Gibby cuando hace cosas de Gibby

-y yo?-se sorprendió-no estoy en la lista de Sam Puckett

-tú, encabezas la lista de gente súper aburrida y ñoña-ella comenzó a reír-te crees divertido? Ja que iluso

-bueno pensé que la pasabas bien conmigo-el seguía con su sonrisa

-no, solo sigo estando cerca de ti para que pagues por mis necesidades

-hay no?-se tomó el pecho simulando dolor-acabas de romper mi corazón

-sí, sí, bobo, cuando comenzaremos con mis clases

-eh?-Freddie se sorprendió-de verdad escuché de tu boca preguntar eso?

-no te hagas el imbécil, este miércoles empezamos?

-waw, esto es raro, eres Sam o eres una copia que dejaron los extraterrestres cuando secuestraron a la verdadera? porque si es así dentro de poco la van a devolver ya que no creo que la soporten por mucho tiempo, ni que tengan suficiente comida para alimentarla-ella se paró y le dio un buen golpe en el brazo-hay duele!

-eso te mereces por decir tantas gansadas-lo miró seriamente mientras él se sobaba el lugar golpeado-solo quería saber si comenzábamos esta semana y donde nos reuniríamos

-si quieres podemos empezar esta semana, pensé que podíamos juntarnos en mi casa así no perderíamos tiempo por el tema del ensayo y el programa

-tu madre no se volverá más loca si me ve en su casa junto con su hijito?

-no te preocupes por mi mamá-dijo con seguridad-tú solo preocúpate por estudiar, me alegro que le pongas ganas al estudio-amplió su sonrisa

-no me dejaron otra salida-bufó la chica-me amenazaron que si no conseguía entrar a la universidad no seguiría iCarly, así que no creas que lo hago por gusto

-realmente no me importa porque lo hagas, solo que vallamos los tres a la misma universidad, no me quiero separar de ustedes

-hay no te pongas sentimental señorita-ella puso una dulce sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente-maldición hasta aquí?-Sam se molestó al ver a la recién llegada

-te encontré-le habló alegremente a su amigo

-hey Rebeca! Como estas?-la saludó con la misma simpatía-que haces aquí?

-buscándote, fui a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que si no estabas en lo de Shay estarías aquí, así que vine, te necesito para

-no puedes buscarte un tipo sin novia-le hablaba la rubia mirando a un costado-que te excita tanto de tipos comprometidos? te gusta la sensación de robarlos de sus novias acaso?

-Sam-la retó Freddie

-sabes, me estas cansando con eso, yo no estoy buscando robarle el novio a nadie, ni siquiera lo hice una sola vez

-que, me negaras que no sales con los muchachos en los que se fija Carly? Que me dices de Jake, André, Nathan, Adam, vas a seguir diciendo que es casualidad?

-sí, solo salí con Jake y con Nathan, el que Adam dejara a Carly porque yo le gustase no es mi problema, yo lo rechacé, Freddie es testigo que nunca acepté una invitación de él, así que termínala de una vez

-no te creo, y ahora vas por el que Carly tubo de novio, no tienes límites ni buen gusto, como te puede gustar él-señaló a su compañero-mira que tenías gusto horrible

-él no es para nada eso-elevó el tono de voz-y si tú desperdiciaste tu oportunidad con él no es mi problema

-qué demonios-Sam se levantó con intenciones de acabar con la vida de la muchacha-mejor que desaparezcas o no me contendré en lo absoluto

-no pienso pelear contigo-Rebeca no se amilano, siguió en su posición-tengo principios, yo no me ando golpeando con la gente como cavernícolas-Sam sin medir consecuencias le propinó un fuerte empujón que la envió al piso a su antagonista

-qué te pasa?-gritó Freddie que se había mantenido fuera de la discusión, este se acercó a la agredida agachándose-estas bien?-la chica asintió con la cabeza-por qué te comportas así?-miró a Sam mientras seguía con un tono alto de voz-pensé que sería una de tus tontas discusiones no que llegarías a tanto, seguro que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar a Rebeca, mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-no te metas, esto es entre la roba novios y yo-gritó

-me voy a meter todo lo que yo quiera-igualó el mismo tono-ella es mi amiga, que te pasa, no te reconozco, mejor que te disculpes

-qué?-Sam tenía mucho dolor y odio en su rostro-la prefieres a ella antes que a mí?

-de que estas hablando? acá no se trata de a quien prefiero sino quien está equivocada y

-quédate con tu amiguita, yo me largo-ella avanzó golpeándolo en el pecho con su hombro, marchándose del establecimiento

-llegué en un mal momento?-preguntó T-BO cuando llegó con la orden

-creo que si-le respondió el muchacho mientras se frotaba la nuca

Sam estaba en su cuarto escuchando música, estaba muy alterada, había estado rechazando las llamadas y mensajes que le estuvo enviando Freddie, estaba enojada con él, de pronto le asustó un golpe en el vidrio de su ventana, ella se acercó y vio en su jardín a Freddie que estaba parado mirando en su dirección, ella dudó y abrió la ventana

-bueno, te vas a dignar a responderme, o tendré que subir y obligarte-Freddie estaba sonriente

-que quieres?

-jugar damas chinas

-eres un idiota-ella estaba todavía enojada-porque no vas con tu amiguita a ver si todavía le duele el trasero

-no le duele-siguió con su sonrisa-me preocupa como estas, porque si no te olvidas seguimos siendo amigos

-no creo que me consideres una amiga-giró su rostro ofendida-no estas comportándote como uno

-dime una vez-aclaró un poco la voz-exceptuando la vez que te vi con Mark, que no me halla comportado como un amigo-se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta

-esa vez-ella dudó-cuando me dijiste todas esa cosas en el parque que no querías saber más nada de mi

-te dije exceptuando-él se alteró-exceptuando significa

-sé lo que significa, no soy tan tonta, no seré tan brillante como tu noviecita, pero conozco esa palabra

-entonces?

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que exceptúe nada, idiota-esta última casi la susurró

-ok-Freddie se tapó la cara y meneo la cabeza-no la exceptúes, dime otra ocasión que no me comporte como debía

-hoy con Rebeca tu amiguita-sonó con mucho asco-saliste a defenderla enseguida, no me apoyaste

-la agrediste físicamente-casi dijo horrorizado-como te voy a defender? Ella no iba a pelear contigo porque sabe que le darías una tunda a cualquiera, por eso me interpuse, y como dije, no estaba del lado de nadie, además, creo que eres la persona que menos protección necesita-se sonrió nuevamente-todos necesitamos que nos protejan de ti-ella lo miraba ya no tan enojada

-el otro día cuando discutí con Emily que se enojó-su voz era rara-y te pidió irte tú sin mediar una sola palabra te marchaste del departamento, ni siquiera te despediste, solo te fuiste, no me sentí nada bien hasta que luego charlamos, pensé que te enojaste nuevamente conmigo

-creo que te escribí que no me enojaría más con vos-hablaba dulcemente-y soportaría todo lo que me hicieses y dijeras, solo para luego poder ver una sonrisa tuya verdadera, me fui solamente porque ella me lo pidió

-y si yo te hubiese pedido que te quedaras, que habrías hecho?-esa pregunta sorprendió fuertemente al muchacho, comenzó a tocarse la nuca

-yo creo que

-quien anda ahí?-se escuchó como martillaban un arma-más vale que te marches o te lleno el culo de plomo-gritó Pam

-mamá, es Freddie-gritó Sam-guarda esa arma

-eres tu nerd boy?-salió de las sombras la madre de Sam con una escopeta en la mano-pensé que era un ladrón-luego observó a su hija y luego al visitante que se había puesto pálido del susto-que haces aquí a las dos de la mañana?

-bueno vine a ver a Sam-dijo con voz temblorosa

-oh! no sabía que tenían este tipo de relación, bueno mejor que usen protección porque no quiero ser abuela tan joven

-mamá-a puro pulmón se quejó su hija-no pasa nada entre nosotros

-no señora, yo

-acuérdate que si este no trae protección yo tengo varios en el cajón superior de la cómoda-Pam levantó el pulgar dando el ok

-por dios mujer-Sam estaba colorada-porque no te metes en la cama

-así él se puede meter en la tuya?-la madre se rio y miró a Freddie que estaba mas colorado que un tomate-ya sabes no quiero ser abuela todavía así que cuídense-comenzó a marcharse-mándale saludos a tu madre y dile que cuando quiera la llevo a un bar a buscar hombres, conozco uno que creo que le va a gustar

-solo le diré que le manda saludos, gracias-el muchacho se sentía incómodo-bueno, yo me voy antes que mi madre se vuelva loca por mi ausencia a tan alta hora, nos vemos dentro de un rato en el colegio-saludó a su amiga con la mano y comenzó a irse

-más vale que no me despiertes muy temprano-le gritó Sam-porque si no luego te golpearé fuertemente

-te llamaré a la hora debida, solo eso prometo-dijo sin voltearse a ver, si lo hubiese hecho hubiera visto una radiante sonrisa de su amiga


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente gracias

Sam salió de su casa y se dirigió al colegio con una energía extra, la noticia que había escuchado en la radio la potenció. Metálica su grupo favorito iba a tocar en el domo de Seattle, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en vivo y estaba emocionada que lo podría hacer. Bien no sabía de donde sacaría el dinero para la entrada, eso lo resolvería con el tiempo, quería llegar rápido a Ridgeway para darle la noticia a Freddie, ya que también le gustaba, es más, él fue el que le regaló todos los cds de la banda, orgullosamente era poseedora de toda la discografía de ellos.

Llegó al colegio, al ingresar ve a Wendy, Jean y Gibby charlando, ella sigilosamente como un ninja, se les acercó, su objetivo era asustarlos

-voy a cambiar la excusa que me dio Carly, no me parece muy creíble-dijo muy resuelto el muchacho, Sam se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un bote de la basura, le resultó interesante escuchar

-pero estas seguro?-Wendy dudaba-me imagino que ella pensó en un buen motivo para decirle a Sam de tu no presencia en el cumpleaños-Sam se sorprendió

-que iría a la casa de mis abuelos no me parece un motivo creíble

-y por qué no?-Jean le preguntó

-porque a mi abuelo le gusta ver policías en acción los sábados y no quiere que lo molesten

-y Sam lo sabe?

-no

-entonces, porque no dices eso?-Wendy se estaba alterando-cuál es la excusa que pensaste?

-le voy a decir que no puedo ir a la fiesta de su cumpleaños porque voy a ir a recolectar el sábado cabellos a las peluquerías, que es una total mentira por supuesto

-más bien, pero quien creería eso?-dijo con asco Jean

-sí, lo sé, yo voy los jueves, son los mejores días para juntar cabello, todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo con orgullo Gibby

-por qué tu

-no preguntes Jean-la interrumpió Wendy-se lo que te digo, no querrás saberlo, bueno Gibby, nos vemos luego-tomó del brazo a Jean y se alejaron del particular muchacho

-hey Gibbilin-salió de su escondite la rubia ninja, lo que provocó un pequeño susto en su amigo-tenemos que hablar-agarró fuertemente de su camisa y lo arrastró a un sector menos concurrido-que es eso de que me tienes que dar una excusa por mi cumpleaños?-Gibby abrió grande los ojos

-eheee….yo...-miraba a los costados desesperadamente buscando ayuda-no sé de que

-no te hagas-Sam lo azotó contra la pared-ya sabes como es este juego, yo pregunto y tú respondes con la verdad, porque si no, cada mentira significa un hueso roto-la rubia había entrado en modo abusivo, era implacable, el muchacho lo conocía bien, varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a juntarse en la frente de él

-prometí a Carly no decir nada, ella-Sam tomó la muñeca de su compañero y la retorció-aaarg-gritó Gibby-ok, ok, te lo diré, ella está planeando una fiesta sorpresa para ti, te tenemos que decir que no podremos concurrir, pero lo haremos, se hará en la casa de ella, debemos llevar bebida y alimentos y ayudar a decorar, luego nos tenemos que quedar a limpiar, hayyy, te compré un libro de "cómo hacer magnificas costillas en una barbacoa", no sé qué más quieres saber-se lamentaba fuertemente del dolor

-está bien con eso me basta-esbozó una sonrisa triunfante-ah si-lo señaló, lo miró seriamente-sabes que te ira muy mal si le cuentas a alguien que yo me enteré-acto seguido el muchacho asintió y se deslizó en el piso con cara de terror, ella le sonrió ampliamente-que tengas un buen día-y se alejó alegremente.

A lo lejos ella vio a sus dos amigos cerca de su casillero, parecía que Carly le estaba dando un buen sermón al muchacho, ella lo señalaba muy enérgicamente, y su rostro mostraba mucho enojo, Sam comenzó una pequeña carrera que terminó subiéndose a la espalda del muchacho

-adivina, adivina-no podía disimular la alegría Sam, seguía subida encima de su amigo-tengo la mejor noticia del mundo

-están regalando grasitos?-se burló Freddie

-no, esa sería la mejor noticia de la historia-ella quedó absorta con la imagen mental de esa situación

-entonces?-Carly intervino-te vas a quedar todo el día arriba de Freddie?-la miró con sonrisa pícara, la rubia se bajó no muy alegremente

-Metálica va a tocar aquí en Seattle-estaba más que contenta, brincaba sin parar-vamos a poder verlos en persona-tomó del brazo al muchacho y lo sacudió

-así que te enteraste-puso Freddie su media sonrisa

-que ya lo sabias?-Sam se sorprendió

-si lo había visto en la página oficial de la banda

-pero-ella lo golpeo-por qué no me lo dijiste?

-quería darte una sorpresa, te iba a llevar y en la puerta te pensaba dar los boletos-habló entre quejidos-creí que no te enterarías antes

-sabes que a mamá no le gustan las sorpresas-ella lo señaló con el índice, y luego miró a su amiga, como diciendo" lo sabes no?"

-o sea que pagaras por los boletos de los dos?-Carly se estaba sintiendo excluida de la conversación-mira tú-lo observó entrecerrando los ojos-van a ir como pareja?

-Carly-Freddie la contempló por un momento, meneo la cabeza negativamente-iremos como amigos

-sí, que buen amigo eres-desbordaba ironía la morena-por qué no le das la noticia a ella?

-todavía no lo decidí-dijo con un lamento-solo dije que era una posibilidad nada más

-de que están hablando?-los ojos de Sam iban de su amiga a su amigo

-si no se lo cuentas, se lo diré yo-lo amenazó la morena

-está bien, está bien-levantó las manos en rendición-este sábado, bueno…Emily tiene una reunión familiar, la abuela paterna de ella cumple 87 años y se reunirán toda la familia-Freddie tenía la voz temblorosa-y bueno ella me pidió si podía ir-él la miraba con un poco de dolor-pero todavía no le respondí, sé que es tu cumpleaños

-así que me estás diciendo que no vas a poder estar en mi cumpleaños?-la rubia lo miraba con duda

-no…bueno...tal vez…como dije no lo decidí

-no vengas-ella elevó sus hombros-no me importa-sus dos amigos la miraron con mucha sorpresa

-seguro?-Freddie no salía del asombro-sé que te gusta mucho festejar tu cumpleaños, podría inventar una excusa para

-claro Benson-ella se sonrió-eres un mal actor

-qué?

-nada, nada-agitó la mano delante del muchacho-sigamos con el juego, vete, no me importa si estas o no en mi cumpleaños, crees que eres tan importante?-puso una gran sonrisa y marchó

-y a esta que le pico?-Carly la miraba irse

-parece que le diré que si a la invitación de Emily-dijo con un tono doloroso

-no vas a estar entonces?-se volvió a enojar-no te puedo creer, sabes que ese día ella le gusta estar con nosotros, y la vas a dejar?

-ya la oíste no soy muy importante-y se marchó también el muchacho

Sam iba caminando con una sonrisa por el pasillo, pensaba que tan fácil de engañar creían sus amigos que era ella, como si fuera a caer en esa tonta mentira, Freddie nunca la dejaría para su cumpleaños.

Al término de las actividades escolares los tres integrantes de iCarly se dirigían a Bushwel plaza

-bueno Freddteacher que estudiaremos hoy?-Sam caminaba haciendo equilibrio sobre el cordón de la vereda

-tal vez, la materia que tendremos prueba este viernes?-el muchacho mostró un poco de duda-te acuerdas no?

-te parece raro que no recuerde la fecha de una prueba?-la rubia comenzó a reír-seria súper raro que yo recordase ese tipo de información

-en eso tiene la razón-Carly también le causó gracia-tu mama está trabajando?-le consultó a su amigo

-no, hoy justamente tiene el día libre, se lo dieron ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se toma uno

-dios, no entiendo a esas personas que les gusta tanto trabajar-Sam tenia cara de horror-a mi nadie va poder hacerme trabajar más de lo debido, creo que nadie realmente va a poder hacerme trabajar-terminó con una sonrisa

-así? Y como te mantendrás en la vida?-la miró divertido Freddie-si no trabajas, no percibirás una remuneración, como obtendrás lo medios económicos para sustentarte y resolver tus gastos primarios?

-bobo no hables raro-lo retó su rubia amiga, seguido le dio un palmazo en la nuca, el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco-seguro que tú me podrás pagar el dinero necesario para mis gastos-lo dijo muy segura

-qué, piensas casarte con él?-Carly e sorprendió-le estas pidiendo matrimonio?

-si no fueras mi mejor amiga, y si no fuera que no tengo tantas-la fulminó con su mirada-te golpearía por decir cosas tan asquerosas, como me podría…-puso cara de asco-ni lo puedo decir

-lo más importante, por qué tengo que mantenerte?-Freddie sonreía

-porque prometiste qué harías todo para verme feliz-puso mirada de cachorrito abandonado-y solo voy a ser feliz si me la paso acostada en un sillón cómodo, con comida a mi alcance y un gran televisor

-siempre sacarás a colación esa frase?-sonaba muy divertido Freddie

-hace un tiempo me dijiste "el pez por la boca muere"-lo miró triunfante-acostúmbrate

-bueno-Carly interrumpió las miradas que se estaban dando sus amigos-te pregunté por tu mamá, por si querían utilizar el estudio de iCarly, así no se cruzan y no se pelean ellas dos

-no, no se pelearan-miró a su rubia amiga-además, en el estudio hay muchas cosas que distraerían a Sam, y te juro que necesito, su total atención

Luego del ensayo los muchachos fueron al departamento Benson a llevar a cabo la sesión de estudio

-buenas tardes Samanta-en un tono muy formal la saludó la señora Benson apenas ingresó al departamento-hola hijito-cambio totalmente el tono, era de mucha dulzura-como te ha ido?

-bien gracias mamá-le respondió su hijo, Sam por su parte ni si quiera produjo un sonido de saludó, puso rumbo al cuarto de su amigo-estaremos estudiando un buen rato-le informó a su progenitora

-ni siquiera se dignó a saludarme que mal educada-protestó la señora-no sé qué le vez-él movió negativamente la cabeza y siguió a su amiga

-podrías haber saludado-dijo el muchacho cuando llegó al cuarto y dejó su mochila sobre una silla, Sam estaba acostada en la cama mirando el techo-no te cuesta mucho ser educada

-tengo una reputación que mantener-ella se encogió de hombros-no puedo permitir que alguien piense que soy simpática, imagínate eso-se sonrió

-sí, seguro, sé que mi madre puede ser un poco…complicada

-un poco?

-bueno, pero en el fondo tiene buenas intenciones-se sentó junto a ella-trata a todas las chicas que se me acercan igual, tampoco trata bien a Emily-Sam bufó-el otro día llegamos y vinimos acá en el cuarto, y ella entro sin golpear, nosotros estábamos

-si quieres que siga estando aquí-dijo muy alterada la muchacha-no me hables de ella, no me digas que hace ella, no me digas que diablos haces con ella ok?

-ok-Freddie estaba un poco sorprendido-y por qué no debo hablar de ella?

-porque me molesta-ella se paró y tomó su bolso-me voy

-espera-rápidamente se paró y la detuvo-no hablaré de ella, no te vayas-él lo miró a los ojos-por favor por mí-y le dio su media sonrisa

-está bien-ella giró sus ojos-pero la vuelves a mencionas y no solo me iré si no que te golpearé-volvió y se dejó caer sobre la cama

-trato-dijo triunfante-ok saquemos los libros y estudiemos historia

-nunca entendí para que estudiar cosas que pasaron mucho tiempo antes que naciese

-simple, para entender porque somos así, porque no pasaron otras y muchas veces para no repetir los mismos errores-se sentó en la silla y tomó su bolso

-eso no me convence, cuando salía con Mark, él pensaba que

-si yo no puedo hablar de-ella lo miró con odio-ya sabemos quién-dijo levantando las manos como deteniéndola-tú no podrás decir nada de antiguas, actuales o futuras citas tuyas

-y por qué?-ella entrecerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-porque me molesta-imitó lo mejor que pudo a su amiga

-oh en serio-ella se sentó-conocí a un muchacho súper guapo el otro día-ella tenía un tono soñador-era tan magníficamente perfecto

-que acabo de decir-el muchacho se paró y protestó

-que, te iras?-se puso a reír la muchacha-bueno también te puedo contar de Brian el hijo de un ex de mi mamá que no paró de coquetear conmigo, juega al futbol-el muchacho se dejó caer junto a su amiga y se tapó la cara con una almohada-es todo musculoso y me dejó tocarlo todo-él se destapó la miró horrorizado-le saqué la remera, era un sueño, le recorrí todo ese esplendido cuerpo-ella lo observó y no pudo contener la risa-ja ja ja, es impagable tu cara-se seguía riendo-es mentira soquete-ella le empujó la pierna, él se relajó un poco

-te gusta hacerme sufrir

-sabes que amo hacerlo-remarcó cada palabra-él se sonrió un poco más, sé quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, sin moverse solo observándose-bueno, creo que mejor nos ponemos a estudiar-Sam rompió el momento, se incorporó y se sentó en el escritorio- mueve tu flojo trasero y has tu trabajo Freddteacher

-si señora-él se levantó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella-bueno empecemos, guerra de Troya

-no me gustó, Bradd Pitt muere-se quejó

-no creo que al señor Wikins le importe si te gusto o no la película cuando te evalué-se rió-pon atención

-sí, sí, empieza de una vez a aburrirme-se recostó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a oír a su profesor


	16. Chapter 16

-bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos-comenzó a despedirse Carly del público

-pero no se olviden-intervino la rubia-deben volver la semana que viene y verán como introducimos un melón entero en la boca de Gibby

-eso es imposible-la retó su amiga

-eso lo vamos a averiguar-lo decía mientras asentía con la cabeza y mostraba un gesto aterrador

-vay-ambas saludaron agitando las manos hacia la cámara

-y estamos fuera-pronuncio Freddie cediéndole la cámara a Brad-maravilloso programa chicas

-gracias

-ya lo sé bobo

-bueno Brad encárgate de todo por favor-le pidió el productor técnico, mientras buscaba su perapad y la ponía bajo su brazo

-no hay problema hombre-el asistente comenzó a guardar varios cables en el carro

-por qué tanto apuro?-le preguntó Sam

-me tengo que ir-dijo arrugando la nariz-sabes… el viaje que te conté-dijo suavemente

-qué viaje?

-el tonto viaje que va a hacer con su novia para el cumpleaños de la abuela de ella-dijo en un tono muy poco alegre Carly

-seguimos con eso-dijo un poco aburrida-hasta donde van a llegar?-meneo la cabeza-o sea que mañana no te voy a ver?-ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, él dudo un poco, paneo a los otros presentes y meneo la cabeza-maravilloso, será el mejor de mis cumpleaños-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-oh bueno-no tenía el mejor semblante el muchacho-me voy, adiós chicos

-espera-lo detuvo Carly-no vas a saludarla por su cumpleaños

-mi mamá siempre dice que es de mala suerte desearle o dar los regalos antes de tiempo-él elevó sus hombros-es tradición

-como si necesitara de tu saludo-Sam se sentó en su almohadón-pero mejor que sea bueno el regalo-Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y salió del cuarto-nos vemos mañana-gritó Sam

-no, no lo vas a ver-la corrigió su amiga-parece que vamos a ser tú y yo solamente

-cierto, nadie puede venir a mi cumpleaños-ella sonrió-todos están ocupados.

Freddie terminó de bañarse y rápidamente se vistió, Emily y sus padres prontamente lo pasarían a buscar en la camioneta, juntos irían hasta Washington donde vivía la abuela de ella. A su madre no le hizo nada de gracia cuando le dijo que se ausentaría todo el fin se semana y menos que la pasaría con la pedófila de su novia, intentó persuadirlo pero no lo logró.

Al celular le llegó, un mensaje diciendo que lo esperaban en la puerta del edificio, se despidió de su madre y fue en busca de Emily.

En la camioneta no se respiraba un buen ambiente, cuando el muchacho subió a ella, los padres de su novia lo saludaron correctamente, pero luego no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, se daban entre si miradas no muy amables

-se han peleado-le susurró Emily

-no me había dado cuenta-dijo en el mismo volumen y con mucha ironía-espero que mejoren el humor, si no, no será una muy linda reunión familiar

-no te preocupes-agitó la mano delante de su cara-ya se les pasará-ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho-me alegro mucho que vengas conmigo, tenía muchas ganas de pasar este fin de semana juntos

-si-Freddie no sonó muy convencido

-cada vez te quiero más, te amo-le susurró a su novio

Freddie se sintió un poco incómodo cuando ellas pronuncio esa palabras, principalmente porque no podía decir lo mismo. Sus pensamientos rápidamente divagaron hacia una rubia con una sonrisa que hacia derretir a los polos, con unos ojos del color del cielo y del mar los dos objetos que para él, son los más perfectos de la naturaleza, intentó distraerse prendiendo su laptop y trabajando en el nuevo programa que Microsofword le había enviado

-trajiste trabajo?-le preguntó Emily

-sí, quería adelantar un poco, espero que no te moleste

-por qué me molestaría?

-no lo sé-tenia duda en su voz-por qué pensarías que no te presto toda mi atención?

-no soy tan loca-ella se sonrió-es tu trabajo, no me molesta, solo me podría enojar si te olvidas de mi

A la mañana Sam se despertó, hizo un paneo por todo el cuarto de Carly, parece que su amiga la había dejado dormir todo lo que quiso, usualmente la despierta al rato de que ella se levanta. Se aseo y bajo a la sala

-buen día y feliz cumpleaños-se acercó Carly a su amiga apenas la vio y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-gracias-miró en varias direcciones-y Spencer?

-no está, fue a la casa de calceto, dijo que necesitaba inspiración para su próxima exhibición, los del museo quedaron tan sorprendido con la respuesta del público, que le prometieron que cuando él quiera podía presentar sus esculturas

-o sea queee, estaremos todo el día aquí solas?-la rubia tenia duda en su rostro

-no, tengo planeado un itinerario completo para hoy, solo desayuna y nos pondremos mano a la obra

Cuando terminó el desayuno ambas muchachas salieron a festejar el cumpleaños. La primera parada fue el centro comercial, en donde Sam no se divirtió tanto ya que Carly la llevó a distintas casas de ropas en las cuales estuvo probándose innumerables prendas, luego la llevó a almorzar a "el pollo feliz" uno de los lugares preferidos de la rubia, luego el cine fue el siguiente destino, donde vieron "el amor es la gran aventura de mi vida", tartas "Gallini", donde la rubia devoró una tarta ella sola y finalizando en Licuados locos"

-podríamos haber visto una película que me gustase sabes?-se quejó la cumpleañera-y tendrías que haber aceptado mi idea de ir a jugar paintball, Freddie me hubiese llevado, y habríamos comido en Baigi´s donde hacen los mejores emparedados de pollo que comí en mi vida, y no nos habríamos perdido el festival del horror que dieron en el cine, no se hubiese quejado de cuanto comí, ya me hubiese pedido mi segundo licuado y mi orden de papas grande

-waw, sí que lo extrañas-se sonrió la morena-cuantas veces has ido a paintball?

-siete veces-dijo con duda

-y cuantas te llevó Freddie?-la miró con malicia

-siete-Sam giró su cabeza a un costado evitando hacer contacto visual con su amiga

-mira tú-se sonrió Carly-yo pensé que "pollo feliz" era tu lugar favorito

-era, hasta que el ñoño me llevó a Baig´s

-así?-la morena se recostó sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente-cuando te llevó?

-el día que fuimos a ver Green Day-casi susurró-salimos del recital estaba con hambre

-y cuando no lo estás?-se burló su amiga

-siempre-se sonrió Sam-bueno como tenía mucha hambre, y estaba un poco fastidiosa, fuimos al primer lugar que encontramos y ese fue Baig´s, fue todo un hallazgo, luego me llevó otras tres veces más

-te diste cuenta que a cada lugar que fuimos, tenías un comentario acerca de que habría hecho o dicho nuestro amigo en común?-Sam se acomodó en su asiento estaba incómoda-que cada conversación que sacabas estaba referida a algo que hizo o que le pasó o querrías que le pase a él, y ahora estas quejándote porque no te lleve e hice lo que usualmente haces con Freddie-la rubia la observaba sin hacer ningún sonido-realmente amiga, es increíble lo que lo quieres-Sam abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente-pero más increíble es que no quieras reconocerlo-la rubia estrelló su cabeza en la mesa dos veces seguidas

-hasta cuando seguirás fastidiándome con eso-mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa-ya te dije que eso no es posible

-pero por qué?-Carly bufó y dudó-Melanie me habló acerca de tu padre y de

-lo sé-la interrumpió y elevó su cabeza-Mel me lo contó

-así?-se sorprendió-no sabía, creí que era un secreto

-la tonta de mi hermana no sabe cómo mantener secretos conmigo-elevó sus hombros-es una ventaja que tengo

-por qué nunca me contaste la historia de tus padres?

-cuando te conocí, creo que, no quería que me tengas lástima, tú sabes, la pobre niña que fue abandonada por su padre y esas cosas-terminó de beber su batido-luego como nunca me preguntaste nada, no vi la necesidad de sacarlo a la luz

-pero con Freddie si-Carly se sonrió dulcemente-con él si te abriste y le contaste varios secretos

-eso es por…-estaba realmente incomoda con la dirección en que iba la conversación-el idiota es excesivamente metido e insistente-golpeó la mesa con la mano-me molestó durante mucho tiempo hasta que se lo conté, no fue porque sentía que podía confiar en él o porque necesitaba de su contención o cari-se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su amiga-no se en que estás pensando Carlota Shay pero no me gusta-mostró mucho enojo Sam

-yo no pienso en nada-dijo angelicalmente-solo escucho lo que estás diciendo, no estoy sacando ninguna conclusión, lo único que lamento-cambio un poco el tono de voz-que te decidas a aceptar tus sentimientos, cuando él decida amar de verdad a Emily

-no la nombres delante mío-dijo con los dientes apretando y con cara de pocos amigos

-ok-levantó las manos en señal de paz-no hablaré más de ella

-tampoco de él

-lo que tú digas-le llegó un mensaje al celular de la pequeña Shay, lo miró y sonrió un poco-bueno creo que es hora de ir yendo a mi casa

Salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron a Bushwel plaza, subieron por la escalera hasta el octavo piso, antes de llegar a la puerta del departamento Shay la rubia se detuvo

-dime Carly, cual cara es mejor, para poner ahora que abras la puerta-comenzó a poner distintas expresiones en su rostro todas mostraban sorpresa

-lo sabias?-protestó su amiga-desde cuándo?

-hace unos días-se sonrió-creías que podías engañar a la mejor mentirosa de Seattle? por favor, necesitas muchos años de práctica para poder hacerlo

-eres…mejor que simules sorpresa sino todo el mundo se sentirá tonto

-todo el mundo ahí dentro es tonto si creyó que podía engañarme

La morena meneo la cabeza y abrió la puerta, apenas lo hizo todas las personas dentro del departamento gritó "sorpresa", la rubia disimuló bastante bien, como una profesional, la gente fue acercándose prontamente a saludarla

-gracias, gracias, no sean pesados-se sonrió Sam-y espero que los regalos sean mejores que los del año pasado

Fueron desfilando uno tras otro los conocidos de ella, pero Sam seguía tratando de encontrar a alguien dentro del hogar Shay, volteaba su cabeza en todas las direcciones cosa que no dejaron de notar Carly ni Spencer que se mantuvieron al lado de ella

-que estás buscando?-le preguntó su amiga

-al bobo-dijo tranquilamente-más vale que me venga a saludar pronto

-Sam-Carly se sorprendió-él no está aquí

-sí, claro-se sonrió Sam-como si no se acordara que es mi cumpleaños

-tú-la morena tomó de los hombros a su amiga y quedaron de frente-el otro día cuando estábamos en el colegio, le dijiste que se fuera, y se marchó con su novia

-vamos-había dejado de sonreír Sam-sé que me estas engañando, sé que planeaste todo, le diste a cada uno una excusa para darme por su no presencia, sé que Freddie no me abandonaría en un día como el de hoy

-lo siento-la voz de Carly tenía mucho dolor-pero no es mentira que él se fue a Washington por el cumpleaños de la abuela de ella

-entonces él…-Sam tenía la vista perdida-bueno esto es una fiesta no?-intentó disimular una sonrisa-festejemos-y se alejó de su amiga y se acercó a Wendy

-dios-se quejó Carly-tengo que llamarlo-y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, pero no obtuvo ninguna repuesta lo que ocasionó un poco de malestar-lo tiene apagado el muy cretino

-cálmate-su hermano le acaricio el brazo-es la fiesta de Sam tratemos de llevarla a cabo lo mejor posible por ella

La fiesta estaba concluyendo los invitados comenzaron a irse, la cumpleañera había desaparecido en algún momento, su mejor amiga se percató y comenzó a buscarla, la halló en el estudio de iCarly sola mirando por la ventana

-hey, aquí estas-se sentó junto a ella tomándole la mano-como estas?

-bien-respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-no lo parece, vamos, dime que tienes

-nada solo….quería estar sola y pensar

-en qué?

-cosas

El celular de Carly comenzó a sonar rápidamente contestó

-hola como estas?... sí, estoy aquí con ella…seguro-extendió su teléfono hacia su amiga-es para ti, a ver si logras sacar eso que te molesta-luego se retiró del cuarto

-hola

-hey cumpleañera, feliz cumpleaños

-hola Mel

-no te faltó algo? como, feliz cumpleaños tú también? o como estas pasando tu cumpleaños? te hicieron muchos regalos? o algo parecido

-no, porque es "mi"-lo acentuó-cumpleaños tú eres un accesorio, además yo nací primero así que en la práctica es más mío que tuyo

-primero, no estamos seguros de quién nació primero, te acuerdas mamá siempre contaba que las enfermeras nos intercambiaron varias veces, nos confundieron tantas veces que a ciencia cierta no se sabemos si tú o a mi nos nombraron primero Samanta

-yo nunca me podría haber llamado Melanie-dijo con burla-eso habría sido un castigo divino-se rió-además, seguro que salí primero, no me imagino cediéndote mi lugar, yo te tengo que haber dado un empujón para salir, ya que no podía soportarte más

-tal vez, pero me parece más posible que yo saliese primero ya que eres tan floja que preferías quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, recuerda que nacimos a las siete de la mañana, es muy temprano para que tu reacciones-se rieron

-Carly te llamó?

-sí, me dijo que mi gemela malvada estaba deprimida, me sorprendió ya que adoras el día de tu cumpleaños, que pasó?

-ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntas-dijo un poco deprimida

-quiero que me lo digas, que estas sintiendo, solo tú realmente sabes que pasa ahí en tu cabeza

-estoy bien…solo que…no sé

-estas mal porque Freddie prefirió estar con su novia que contigo?

-no-gritó-me importa un soberano

-terminemos con las mentiras –la interrumpió en el mismo tono-reconoce que te está doliendo mucho que él no esté en este momento junto a ti, que en vez de estar soportando tu maltrato esta abrazando a ella, en vez de estar tocándose una zona golpeada por ti este acariciando a Emily, que en vez de que te esté diciendo cabeza de demonio le está susurrando te quiero

-que quieres que te diga?-realmente estaba molesta-que estoy celosa?

-no, que estas tan celosa que no soportas mas esta situación, que te arrepientes de haberlo rechazado que lo quieres tener solo para ti, que no soportas que nadie intente acaparar la atención de él, que golpearía al que se atreviese tan duro, que se convertiría en un ermitaño, que lo quieres mucho

-él solo es mi amigo-tenia temblor su voz-es solo mi amigo nada más ok, solo es mi amigo

-si crees que repitiéndolo hasta el cansancio te vas a convencer de ello estas un poco equivocada-demostraba cansancio-realmente no sé qué hacer contigo-estaba resignada-duerme y piensa en lo que estas sintiendo, soy tu gemela sabes bien que no puedes mentirme, ninguna puede mentirle a la otra, recuerda lo que papá siempre decía "ustedes son la mitad de una misma cosa, juntas son algo perfecto, comparten un lazo que no es posible compartir con otra persona" soy la persona que más te conoce

-no recuerdo nada de lo que decía esa persona que nombraste, ni me interesa recordarlo, duerme bien

-ok-bufó-tú también

-Mel…feliz cumpleaños mala copia

-feliz cumpleaños gemela malvada, espero tu llamada el martes

-si no tengo nada que hacer tal vez te llame-y puso una pequeña sonrisa-adiós-y terminó la llamada

Luego volvió a contemplar la vista que le daba la ventana del estudio.

El mediodía del domingo sorprendió a Sam en su cama, a diferencia de otros cumpleaños decidió no quedarse en la casa de su mejor amiga, no estaba de tan buen humor y no quería soportar la lástima que le podría haber dado Carly. Estaba deprimida y sabia el motivo pero trataba de reprimir cualquier pensamiento, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, en ella encontró su madre durmiendo en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor

-no tendrías que estar molestando en la casa de tu amiga?-protestó la madre-es domingo déjame dormir tranquila

-es mi casa y soy tu hija también-se quejó-tengo el derecho de molestarte todo lo que quiera

-pero podrías al menos dejarme dormir unas horas más no?

-tal vez, pero si lo hiciera no sería yo-dijo con sonrisa triunfante

-y por qué no estás en lo de tu amiga? Ayer fue tu cumpleaños no?

-sí, gracias por acordarte-dijo con ironía-no tenía ganas de quedarme ahí-fijo su vista en el televisor

-qué raro-se estiró para sacarse la modorra-te peleaste con tu novio?

-no tengo-protestó-no sabes nada de mi vida, dios, que clase de madre eres?

-mira vos, pensé que el niño tecnológico y tú

-él y yo nada-se acomodó en su asiento-solo somos amigos-terminó diciendo por lo bajo

-oh, no sabía-asintió con la cabeza-así que él te rechazó

-no-dijo indignada-yo lo…-su madre la contempló muy sorprendida

-tu, por qué?-se sentó-eres realmente difícil de descifrar, se nota que el niñito te

-solo somos amigos-se paró de golpe-él y yo nunca seremos nada-y se retiró a su cuarto-además-ella se detuvo en la puerta-él ya tiene una linda novia-y desapareció de vista

-sí que te conozco pequeña, oh dios sí que te conozco-se volvió acostar sonriendo

Sam salió de su casa, quería tomar un respiro, había ignorado los mensajes y llamadas de Carly, no quería hablar con nadie realmente, bueno nadie que le recordara al bobo cibernauta, anduvo en varios lugares, donde era conocida. Después de las diez de la noche volvió a su casa, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo pollo frito de un tarro

-oh miren que llegó-dijo con sorna-me volvió loca tu teléfono no dejó de sonar en todo el día

-y quién era?

-qué se yo, es tu teléfono no el mío, fíjate-Sam pudo los ojos en blanco y empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto, le llamó la atención un paquete que estaba sobre la alacena

-qué es esto?-preguntó señalándolo

-ah sí, eso te llego ayer-dijo sin importancia Pam-te lo trajo un mensajero en la mañana

-y no se te ocurrió decirme antes?-la madre elevó los hombros

-se me olvidó

La muchacha tomó el presente y fue a su cuarto bastante enojada, no podía entender como esa persona era su madre, cerró fuertemente la puerta y examinó el paquete, era pequeño, estaba envuelto con papel de regalo metalizado y tenía un gran moño dorado, rompió el envoltorio y dejo a la vista un caja azul y una nota, decía "feliz cumpleaños amiga, te quiero mucho, lo sabes" reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Freddie, abrió la caja, dentro se hallaba una cadena de oro con un medalla, en ella estaba escrito "te amo" su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, debajo de la inscripción había una flecha giró la medalla y del otro lado leyó "pollo frito", lo que provocó una gran sonrisa, luego se paró delante de su espejo y se colocó el colgante, y lo estuvo contemplando por unos instantes, su atención fue interrumpida por un golpe en la ventana, se dirigió hacia ella y vio a un bobo en su jardín

-hey, se está haciendo costumbre esto de tener una conversación a través de tu ventana-Freddie estaba muy sonriente-será que tu sueño es ser Julieta? puedo conseguir que te den el papel, conozco a un chico

-que quieres?-se cruzó de brazos-por fin te acordaste de que existo?-él elevó sus manos y movió la cabeza dando a conocer que no entendía de que estaba hablando-no me llamaste ni me mandaste un maldito mensaje saludándome por mi cumpleaños-le gritó

-ciertamente no lo hice, pero tengo una buena escusa

-tu idiotez no es una excusa, te llamó Carly y te pidió que vinieses a verme?

-no-se sorprendió-recién llegué, vine directamente a saludarte, por qué tenía que llamarme Carly? Que tenía que decirme?

-nada, zoquete

-gracias-amplió su sonrisa-extrañaba que alguien me insultara cada diez segundos, no te llamé simplemente porque estaba con Emily y un prim-Freddie se agachó y pasó por encima de su cabeza una zapatilla-pero, qué demonios te sucede? por qué?

-te dije que me molesta que hables de ella delante mío

-si-dijo moviendo la cabeza-pero nunca hablaste de tirarme cosas, solo irte

-también dije que te golpearía, además estoy en mi casa-dijo con obviedad-no me puedo ir, así que te arrojo-tomó otra zapatilla y se la aventó, pasó muy cerca del muchacho-lo que yo quiera y tantas veces quiera

-ok, ok, no la nombro-levantó sus manos en señal de paz-como decía, un niño que estaba en la casa de la abuela de-Sam lo miró con enojo-no la iba a nombrar-dijo rápidamente-en la casa de la señora que cumplió años, agarró mi celular y lo tiró en la alberca, y adiós teléfono fin de la historia

-te lo merecías, eso es por comprar ese estúpido teléfono que te recomendó esa

-quieres acompañarme a comprar uno nuevo?-ella se sorprendió-compraré el que me digas, si con eso te sientes mejor

-no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo-lo miraba de costado-pero tal vez, no, necesitas a alguien con buen gusto, te acompañaré para que no cometas otro error-lo señaló con el dedo-te saldrá cara eso si

-y cuando no me sales caro?-se tocó la nuca y arrugó un poco la nariz-te gustó el colgante?

-si-dijo mirando a un costado-es-dudó-lindo

-quiero que quede claro que te lo compré hace un tiempo, pensé dártelo después que me…-se tapó la cara con la mano-bueno para otra ocasión, tu verdadero regalo esta en tu buzón, úsalo con la persona que quieras, me tengo que ir

-tan rápido-se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

-quieres que me quede?-la miró con malicia-quieres que suba? como dijo tu madre que me meta en tu cama?

-ni en tus sueños, eso nunca pasará, prefiero ser devorada por pirañas antes-se sonreía, pero notó como su amigo, no compartía su humor

-sí, lo sé-dijo casi imperceptiblemente

-no es verdad lo que dije-dijo con dolor-no quise decir eso-Freddie se sorprendió-solo…vete, tu mamá se preocupará si no llegas a tiempo

-sí, adiós nos vemos mañana

-no te olvides de despertarme

-nunca lo hago

El muchacho se marchó, ella rápidamente bajo las escaleras y fue directamente al buzón en el había un sobre de madera, lo abrió y encontró dos entradas para Metálica, ella se emocionó gratamente

-bueno, bueno, mira a quien le cambio el humor por la presencia de un pequeño nerd-su madre se burlaba

-metete en tus cosas-dijo Sam que rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto


	17. Chapter 17

BUENO PARA ALGUNOS SE SORPRENDERAN OTROS LO LAMENTARAN PERO BUENO SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA, NO LA ABANDONE SINO QUE SE PRECIPITARON UNO TRAS OTRO DISTINTOS ROBLEMAS, MUDANZA, CAMBIO DE SERVIDOR DE INTERNET Y LA INFINITA TRANQUILIDAD DE LA COMPANIA PARA VENIR Y DAR LA CONECCION LA ROTURA DE LA PC, LA PERDIDA DEL PEN DRIVE DONDE TENIA LA HISTORIA, FALTA DE TIEMPO, PIE PLANO, EL MAL DE LA VACA LOCA, MAL DE OJO Y CUALQUIER PORQUERIA DANDO VUELTA,ASI QUE SI TODO SALE COMO SE ESPERA FINALIZARE ESTO YA QUE MIRIAM ME TIENE ARTO CON QUE "NO PODES DEAJRLA ASI" Y TIENE RAZON

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, se sonrió, se despertó diez minutos antes de recibir su diario llamado telefónico, se estiró para sacarse la pereza mañanera, se levantó y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, al salir contestó el llamado y simuló que recién se despertaba, no quería que descubriera que en ese día ella no necesitaba ser despertada ya que el jueves, era un día que esperaba con alegría, era cuando pasaba más tiempo con él, solo ellos dos. Desayunó abundantemente y marchó al colegio, nunca nada en esa fecha le podía cambiar el buen humor.

-cómo anda mi loca amiga psicópata?-Wendy la saludó de lejos

-muy bien, y tú mi alocada y despreocupada amiga?

-bien, bien, hey este sábado es la fiesta de Donoban, ven conmigo

-ese es el mismo tipo con el que salías antes?-estaba sorprendida-por qué vas a ir?

-porque le tengo que demostrar que tengo novio, aunque Cameron no es alguien con que uno pueda despertar envidia-dijo con falso dolor-y mostrarle la muy linda mujer que dejo ir por ser un idiota, ese día me voy a ver espectacular, ya lo veras

-lo que digas, y para que quieres que vaya?

-necesito que alguien sea mi respaldo, sabes que en ese tipo de fiestas se vuelven muy salvajes, hasta para mí son demasiado alocadas-se sonrieron-y con el tonto de mi novio no puedo contar, solo sirve si quiero llevar correctamente cuantos vasos bebí y cuantas mal frases elaboré, "está mal construida la frase"-estaba hablando en termino burlón-"la forma correcta seria" a veces no sé porque no le doy un buen golpe y lo mando al diablo-se rio y miró al cielo-bueno, sé porque no lo hago, el muy ñoño me quiere tanto que….no va a poder encontrar a otra persona tan maravillosa como yo que lo soporte

-tanto te gusta?

-sipi-asintió con orgullo-tanto como a ti te gusta Benson

-tú también con eso?-dijo muy ofuscada-se pusieron todos de acuerdo para tratar de fastidiarme?

-no, solo nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerte entender tus sentimientos es tan malo?

-sí, como voy hacerles entender que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros dos? Jamás, sabes lo que significa no?

-yo también decía algo parecido y mírame-se señaló con ambas manos-estoy saliendo con súper ñoño y me encanta

-Freddie es más ñoño-la corrigió

-no, Cameron lo es

-en cualquier día Freddie le patearía el trasero con su ñoñes, nadie le gana

-él es el presidente del club de ajedrez

-está en el cuadro de honor por tres años seguidos, no es el primero ya que varias veces le arruine pruebas o le sacaron puntos en nuestros trabajos prácticos

-le gusta coleccionar juguetes de acción

-le encanta las convenciones de cómics, y le fascina mirar anime, y si no se lo prohibiese iría a los encuentros de otakus disfrazado

-por dios, no le llega ni a los talones a Cameron-protestó fuertemente-mi novio es mucho más y mejor que el tuyo, además es más lindo, más tierno

-por favor, no puedes compararlo con el mío-se detuvo y gritó-él es mucho mejor, es perfecto

-wow-se sonrió ampliamente Wendy-no solo dijiste que es perfecto sino que dijiste que es tuyo-la codeo juguetonamente

-no me molestes quieres-Sam estaba totalmente colorada-y si le dices a alguien y principalmente a Carly no te hablaré por el resto de mi vida-la amenazó

-ok, no diré nada-levantó los hombros-pero el problema es que tú sabes lo que dijiste, y salió de adentro mi querida amiga

Sam se alejó a paso veloz de Wendy lamentándose por ser tan malditamente tonta. Llegó al colegio y fue al encuentro de su amiga

-hey Carls buen día-mostró su mejor sonrisa

-hola-respondió con pocas ganas no tenía buen semblante

-por qué esa cara?

-no dormí nada gracias a Spencer-dijo con un poco de odio-cada vez está más loco, no solamente tengo que soportar sus obras en el departamento, que llene todo el espacio habitable con sus desquiciados materiales, sino que ahora me obliga a acompañarlo en la madrugada para que opine cada vez que se le ocurre algo nuevo para la escultura que está haciendo en el parque Thomson, me despierta y me lleva a la rastra, le pedí que me dejara dormir, que lo vería a la tarde pero-agitó su brazo con violencia-no!-comenzó a imitar la voz de su hermano-"con el arte se debe aprovechar el momento de inspiración, no puedes postergarlo hasta que te sea conveniente, son los momentos de creatividad que uno tiene que aprovechar y sacar el máximo provecho" y otras estúpidas cosas más, y a mí para que me quiere si el artista es él no yo

-calma fiera-Sam le frotaba el brazo-si tienes tanto sueño has lo que yo hago, duerme en la clase se la señora Alanois a ella ni le importa, Freddie toma apuntes así que no te perderás nada

-el problema es que no soy como tú-se lamentaba la morena-no puedo dormirme en clases, es una falta de respeto para el profesor

-amiga, deja de ser tan correcta ya me está dando asco-se sonrió

-hola chicas-Freddie se acercó a sus amigas no tenía buena cara

-Fredñoño-Sam levantó su mano derecha en señal de saludo

-hola extraño-Carly lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-que pasó que no me fuiste a buscar hoy temprano? Te estuve esperando, golpee tu puerta y nada-lo observó con duda-y tu mochila?

-no la traje-el muchacho se tocaba la nuca-después de bañarme tuve que salir para encontrarme con-arrugo la nariz-con…con alguien que no puedo nombrar delante de Sam-la rubia puso los ojos en blanco

-que quería la maravillosa de tu noviecita?-mucho sarcasmo destilaba Sam-que? no puede estar un rato sin verte? Como si fueras tan lindo para contemplarte a cada instante

-no, estaba mal ya que sus padres anoche tuvieron una nueva pelea y….su papá abandonó la casa, parece que esta vez sí se separan de verdad

-oh-susurró la rubia y desvió su mirada a un lado

-vine para avisarles primero que no voy a concurrir a clases, me voy con ella, me está esperando afuera-puso su mirada en Sam-y para cancelar nuestro encuentro de hoy

-perdón?-lo miró fijamente-me estas plantando?

-no, solo lo postergo para otro momento ella me necesita, está mal

-creo que ya es bastante grande como para asimilar el problemita de sus padres, no tiene cinco años que no entiende como es la vida-no se la notaba nada feliz a Sam-es una universitaria tiene que saber lidiar con eso

-cada uno lidia con sus sentimientos como puede-la defendió Freddie-no porque sea más grande no te tiene que afectar la ruptura de sus padres-se tapó la cara con ambas manos-solo vine a avisarles esto, me tengo que ir me está esperando, adiós-luego se fue en busca de su novia

-estás bien?-le preguntó la morena a su amiga ya que no le veía nada bien

-sí, vámonos-y puso rumbo a su clase de literatura

Ese día pareció moverse en cámara lenta, un persona se lamentó todo el día tanto que no pudo conciliar el sueño en ninguna de las clases que ella consideraba súper aburridas. Fue un día que no tuvo nada bueno que recordar.

El viernes, se despertó muy molesta, en la noche anterior no pudo conciliar un buen sueño tubo muchas pesadillas, lo que le molestaba ya que en todas aparecía cierta universitaria que estaba odiando con todo su ser. Tan enojada estaba que no contestó ninguna de las ocho llamadas que le hizo su amigo.

Cuando llegó al colegio, se acercó a sus compañeros de web show

-buen día Carly como esta mi maravillosa amiga hoy?-le sonreía a su amiga-tuviste un buen descansó?

-sí, gracias, que amable-la miró raro-eres Sam o estas tratándome de jugar una broma Melanie?-dijo con malicia

-en serio tengo que contestar eso?-se puso la mano en la cintura

-claro que es Sam, pero lo más seguro es que desayuno tantos grasitos que se le pegó algo de dulzura-habló muy divertido Freddie, Sam lo ignoró y le dio la espalda poniéndose en medio de los dos amigos-no atendiste ninguno de mis llamado, te pasó algo?

-Carly sabes, me gustaría revisar el dialogo de la campesina-la rubia seguía mirando a su amiga- me parece que podemos hacerlo mejor

-claro-Carly mostraba duda

-a mí me pareció bastante cómico-dijo Freddie levantando los hombros-no creo que necesite ningún ajuste

-me podrías prestar los apuntes de química?-la rubia continuaba dándole la espalda a su amigo-no entiendo nada del libro

-no te preocupes-dijo el joven-hoy antes del show tenía pensado repasar

-me podrías ayudar a repasar-Sam tomó el brazo de su amiga-por favor, necesito a alguien que me ayude

-que está pasando acá?-Carly los observó a sus dos amigos-por qué estas simulando que Freddie no existe?

-de quien me hablas?-simuló no entender la rubia

-oh vamos-protestó el muchacho-muy maduro de tu parte Puckett, y ahora que te pasa…estas enojada por lo de ayer?

-podemos irnos al aula aquí no me siento bien-la rubia sacó a la rastra a su amiga y se alejó de los casilleros

-puedes simular que no existo todo lo que quieras-le gritó el muchacho-pero no me vas a…-no terminó la frase ya que se habían alejado lo suficiente como para oírlas, muy contrariado se marchó en otra dirección para su clase

Todo el día siguió igual, Carly intentó varias veces hacer que los tres participaran en una conversación pero siempre fue lo mismo, Sam siguió ignorando a su amigo, cosa que comenzó a molestarlo, no lo dijo pero lo demostraba. No concurrió a su clase particular con Freddie, se quedó en el departamento de su amiga aunque ella se quejó de la infantil actitud de Sam. Durante el show continuo la postura la carnívora chica, luego de terminado este, Freddie se fue a su vivienda ya que no le gustaba como, él lo bautizo "enfermizo juego" estaba llevando acabo su rubia amiga.

El sábado amaneció, Sam continuaba con su actitud y ante la negativa de su amiga de soportar ese comportamiento se marchó a su propia casa.

A la mañana, Freddie recibió a su novia en su departamento, la madre de él no estaba presente ya que trabajaba doble turno cubriendo a una compañera. Emily cocinó para ambos, luego del almuerzo, partieron rumbo a la casa de Mery la amiga de la universitaria, donde pasaron toda la tarde viendo un maratón de películas románticas, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al muchacho, ya que las detestaba.

Ya adentrada la noche regresaron a la vivienda Benson, donde al encontrarse solos, las caricias y los besos ganaron terreno, comenzaron en el sofá y luego se fueron trasladando lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Freddie donde culminaron sobre la cama de él, el ritmo de ellos fue aumentando, la muchacha comenzó a quitarse la ropa, el muchacho estaba medio sorprendido y nervioso, la situación era clara hacia donde se dirigía, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, primero Freddie intentó responder pero Emily no se lo permitió, no quería que nada los interrumpiera, el teléfono cesó su sonido dando paso a la concentración nuevamente del momento de los jóvenes, Emily empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su novio cuando nuevamente ,sonidos volvieron a interrumpir, en este caso era la puerta principal del departamento, a regañadientes la universitaria no obstaculizó el camino al muchacho cuando fue a averiguar quién era que golpeaba y que necesitaba, ella se recostó en la cama no muy feliz, pasó unos segundos y llegó Freddie muy apurado, buscó su campera

-quien era? Y para que la campera?-Emily estaba sorprendida

-perdón-dijo el muchacho mientras se acomodaba la ropa y tomaba su billetera-me tengo que ir

-qué?-se sentó de un golpe-con quién? qué pasa? por qué?

-cálmate-se acercó y le acaricio el brazo-vino Carly-automáticamente Emily bufo-que pasa?

-nada, solo que vives saltando cada vez que ella te llama-estaba un poco enojada

-de que hablas?-no entendía-mira ella me necesita, tenemos que ir por Sam, luego te explico

Partió rápidamente del cuarto dejándola a su novia sola y molesta

-llamaste un taxi?-le preguntó Freddie a su morena amiga cuando se reunieron el en pasillo

-si-se encamino al ascensor-se la oía totalmente borracha, te lo juro

-pero adonde fue?

-fue a una fiesta de un conocido de Wendy, supuestamente fueron juntas con Cameron, pero por lo que me dijo Wendy ella no quiso irse con ellos

-como se le ocurre a Wendy dejarla sola-dijo muy enojado el muchacho-tendría que haberla convencido y no dejarla ahí

-como si a Sam se la puede convencer tan fácil, cuando se le ocurre algo no da el brazo a torcer

-porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura?-Freddie miró a un costado contrariado

-lo que me molesta, es que no responde el teléfono, como te había dicho me llamó y me di cuenta inmediatamente que estaba borracha, luego escuché como se molestaba con alguien por como la tocaba-Freddie se tapó la cara con ambas manos-luego se cortó la llamada y después no me pude comunicar mas ya que parece que lo tiene apagado-vio cómo su amigo se puso mal-pero no te preocupes ella se sabe cuidar

Llegaron a la planta baja, y se dirigieron a la calle, donde esperaron unos minutos a que llegara el transporte, luego se encaminaron a la dirección que le había dado Wendy. A lo lejos divisaron su destino, la casa estaba llena de vehículos y de gente pululando en varias direcciones, la mayoría no se los veía bien, comenzaron a avanzar mirando en varias direcciones para dar con el paradero de su amiga

-la vieron?-Wendy llegó estaba un poco agitada

-no-dijo un poco enojado Freddie-era tu responsabilidad cuidarla como se te

-espera un momento-a la pelirroja no le gustó nada el tono del muchacho-primero ella es grande y sebe lo que hace, yo no soy la niñera de nadie ok? Le dije que se fuera pero no quiso, estaba deprimida y molesta ya que un idiota la puso mal por no estar con ella como prometió, así que si alguien acá es culpable ese eres tú

-bueno acá no importa quien es el culpable-los interrumpió Carly también con gritos-vinimos para encontrar a Sam, para saber que está bien, así que dejen de comportarse como tontos y busquémosla

Los muchacho estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno comenzó a buscarla, los tres ingresaron en la casa, en ella había montones de jóvenes en distintas actitudes, algunos jugaban a beber otros circulaban ligeros de ropa, otros estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, hasta varios pasaron corriendo desnudos gritando, Freddie no salía de su asombro a cada paso, él se dedicó a buscarla por la sala y la cocina, Carly y Wendy subieron las escaleras y la buscaron en los pisos superiores, pero no lograban dar con su amiga, luego de reunirse los tres y viendo que no la encontraron salieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un espectáculo similar al de adentro solo que aquí además había una pileta de gran tamaño con varias personas dentro, se volvieron a separar

-por aquí-gritó Wendy

Tanto Freddie como Carly se acercaron rápidamente y vieron a Sam recostada contra un árbol y un muchacho rubio casi subido a ella, Wendy los separó

-aléjate Bobi-lo empujo-déjala tranquila no ves que ni sabe dónde está?

-hey yo no hice nada que ella no quisiera-el muchacho también estaba en un estado de ebriedad-no te alteres todos somos amigos

-porque no te vas y te das un buen baño-lo volvió a empujar la pelirroja

-hey, no, ella va ser mi nueva amiga-trato se acercársele nuevamente a la rubia

-no escuchaste-gritó Freddie, estaba muy enojado y no lo disimulaba-piérdete

Bobi lo observó y se alejó caminando lentamente y sin poder andar en línea recta

-como esta?-Carly se arrodilló junto a Sam

-bien, solo que se debe haber tomado todo-Wendy le acomodó un poco la ropa ya que tenía la blusa desprendida-porque si no Bobi ni se le hubiese podido acercar

Sam los miraba y se sonría

-Carly viniste-se abrazó torpemente con su amiga-también Wendy mi amiga-trató de abrasarla pero la pelirroja la tomó de los brazos y la levantó

-muévete borrachina tenemos que ir a tu casa a hacer la mona, Freddie deja de quedarte como una estatua y ayúdame a llevarla afuera-le ordenó Wendy

-mira también vino Freddie-se sonrió la rubia, luego la borró-yo te odio-lo apunto con el dedo-tu…ere…un…-cerro los ojos y parecía que se dormía

-dios nunca la vi así-se sorprendió Wendy-y mira que parrandeamos bastante juntas pero así nunca

Carly llamó a otro taxi para que los viniese a buscar, mientras Wendy y Freddie llevaban a la rastra a su amiga alcoholizada

-yo te odio-Sam balbuceaba-odio a tu novia-lo miró, Freddie mantenía sus ojos en los de ella-eres condenadamente-lo siguiente que dijo no se entendió porque el alcohol le hacia enredarse su lengua y por lo bajo que habló-no te voy a perdonar-luego ella se apoyó más en él, forcejeo un poco para librarse del agarre de Wendy y abrazo a su amigo, este se sorprendió bastante, le rodeo con sus brazos y quedaron así sujetándose mientras Wendy los miraba con burla sacó su celular y les sacó varias fotos

-con esto me voy a divertir mucho amenazándola con hacerlas conocer-miraba las fotos y se sonreía a Freddie no le causó tanta gracia

Llegó el vehículo de alquiler, y abordaron los tres integrantes de iCarly ya que Wendy marchó a la casa de su novio que no se encontraba muy lejos. En el taxi iba Carly sentada delante y atrás Sam y Freddie, ella se recostó en el hombro de él y lo tenía agarrado por la cintura, la morena los miraba con ternura.

Llegaron a Bushwel Plaza, la llevaron al departamento Shay, mas precisamente al cuarto de Carly, donde la acostaron en la cama de ella comenzaron a salir de el

-no te vayas-Sam tenía los ojos cerrados y estiraba su mano derecha-no me dejes, por favor quédate conmigo, por favor

-ve-le ordenó Carly a su compañero

-seguro que te habla a ti, ya escuchaste, está enojada conmigo

-tú tienes que escuchar-le señaló a su amiga-te quiere ahí, ve y quédate con ella hasta que se duerma, o hasta que quieras-se dio media vuelta-eso sí, acuérdate que esa es mi cama no hagan nada raro

-Carly-se molestó Freddie, pero ya se había ido su amiga

Se aproximó a Sam y tomó la mano de ella, le pareció que su amiga se sonreía pero no estaba seguro, se sentó en la cama, ella se acercó más y acomodó su cabeza sobre el regazo del muchacho, Freddie no salía de su asombro, la miraba como dormía tan apaciblemente, casi que pensaba que lo estaba disfrutando, con la mano libre que tenía le acaricio el cabello y se quedó con ella hasta muy adentrada la madrugada, silenciosamente abandonó el cuarto y marchó a su casa, en el trayecto encontró a su otra amiga durmiendo en el sofá, se retiró tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible


	18. Chapter 18

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sus párpados parecían que pesaban diez kilos cada uno, un dolor atroz sentía en su cabeza, instintivamente se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a presionar su cráneo

-dios, no beberé nunca más…bueno no tanto-murmuró

Hizo un paneo, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de su amiga lo que no recordaba era como había llegado ahí, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz, eran las 15:48, se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, al lado había una nota, un vaso y unas aspirinas, lentamente tomó el papel "aunque digas que no existo te dejo, ya que soy muy bueno, un vaso con agua, seguro que te despertarás con mucha sed ya que el alcohol, y más si lo tomas en exceso como seguro lo hiciste, produce" arrugó el papel lo convirtió en una pelota y lo lanzó, pensó "porque tenía que ser tan ñoño y tan endemoniadamente bueno" se sonrió tímidamente agarró dos pastillas, bebió el agua rápidamente, tenía mucha razón, estaba totalmente sedienta, con mucho cuidado se levantó todavía se sentía mareada, se encaminó al closet de su amiga agarró algo de la ropa de Carly, sabía que a ella no le molestaría, otras veces lo había hecho además, que le hace otra mancha al tigre? se metió al bañó y se dio una larga ducha para tratar de despertarse totalmente. Lentamente descendió las escaleras hasta el primer piso del departamento

-hey mira quien se levantó?-Wendy la miraba muy divertida-la bella borracha durmiente

-no grites-protestó la rubia-me duele mucho la cabeza

-por supuesto, te tomaste todo, hasta el agua del retrete-se reía la pelirroja-estabas totalmente dada vuelta

-toma-Carly apareció desde la cocina con un plato con varios emparedados, rápidamente la rubia lo tomó y se sentó en el sofá-como estas?

-bien-respondió con la boca llena-me siento como si hubiesen usado mi cabeza para jugar al tenis nomas-se encogió de hombros

-me, nos preocupamos mucho, no sé si te acuerdas me llamaste y se te escuchaba bastante mal, me colgaste y no contestaste mis llamados-mostró la morena un semblante serio -realmente pensé que te había pasado algo malo-la rubia dejó de masticar y mostró un gesto de culpa-y tal vez hubiese pasado si no te íbamos a buscar, eres grande para hacer este tipo de cosas, no me gustó nada verte en ese estado

-bueno no es necesario tanta

-si Wendy-la interrumpió Carly-es necesario

-ok, lo siento de verdad-dijo la rubia sinceramente-me excedí un poco-su morena amiga la miró fijamente-me excedí mucho-su amiga asintió-me sentía…quería…trataba…no me controlé con lo que bebí y no me acuerdo mucho después que se macharon ustedes-señaló a su pelirroja amiga-realmente no sé qué hice ni cuanto tomé, ni como llegué aquí

-te trajimos nosotros, Wendy, Freddie y yo-Sam se concentró en su sándwich-te fuimos a buscar a la fiesta esa y te encontramos tumbada contra un árbol con un muchacho encima de ti-la rubia la contempló con mucha sorpresa

-sí, Bobi estaba tratando de ver qué tamaño de corpiño usabas-dijo con risa Wendy, para Sam no era nada divertido, se tapó los ojos con su mano

-por favor dime que no pasó nada, por favor, por favor

-no pasó nada-dijo calmadamente Carly-pero parece que él tenía muchas ganas de que si pasara-se sonrió tímidamente-tenías que haber visto como se puso Freddie cuando los vio-Sam la miró con los ojos bien abiertos-se alteró bastante, la retó a Wendy por haberte dejado sola, dejo a su novia solo para irte a buscar, te hizo compañía hasta que te dormiste, ya que se lo pediste no dejabas de decir "no me dejes, no me dejes"

-no te creo-tenia duda en la voz Sam, y siguió comiendo

-no me creas, pero pasó

-estabas muy cariñosa con Freddie-se burló Wendy-mira si no me crees-sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le mostró las fotos que había sacado de ellos-no lo soltaste ni un momento-la rubia se puso colorada, desvió su vista hasta su comida, metió un gran trozo de emparedado en su boca y no emitió ni un sonido, sus amigas la miraban muy divertidas-waw parece que a Puckett le comieron la lengua los ratones

-y…dónde está?-Sam seguía mirando a su plato

-quien?-Carly la observó

-él

-quien?-volvió a preguntar la dueña de casa, su rubia amiga la contempló con enojo-Freddie?-simuló duda-se fue con Emily no sé donde

-vino a ver cómo estaba?

-no-le respondió su morena amiga, cosa que le molesto a Sam-pero si me llamó para informarse de tu estado-puso una sonrisa pícara-así que quédate tranquila que sigues siendo la persona que más le interesa en este mundo

-no me interesa

-si seguro-la interrumpió Wendy, se incorporó-me tengo que ir Brandon me espera, nos vemos mañanas ladies-y salió del departamento

-me siento fatal-Sam dejo el plato vacío sobre la mesa, se acostó en el sofá-voy a seguir durmiendo

-ok amiga

Al otro día en el colegio se encontraron los tres amigos, no tocaron el tema de la fiesta ni la borrachera. Sam volvió a tratarlo como de costumbre a Freddie, lo que provocó alegría al muchacho aunque fue blanco de burlas, bautizado con distintos motes y fue receptor de varios golpes de parte de su amiga.

Las cosas retomaron su curso, los integrantes del web show más popular de internet continuaron con su relación como si nada hubiese sucedido en estos últimos días, las clases particulares recomenzaron para alegría de ambos, y su encuentro no fue pospuesto

-dios no puedo parar –Sam daba carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago-hace rato que una película no me sacaba tanta risas

-viste, te dije que te iba a encantar-Freddie se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a cambiar la película-bueno la de terror pongo ahora o la de acción?

-um?-la muchacha se puso pensativa-cual prefieres tú?

-la de acción

-pues entonces pon la de terror-dijo muy resuelta

-me lo imaginaba-meneo la cabeza le dio la espalda a su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa, se volvió a su lugar-bueno, no me has dicho nada de mis tacos, te gustaron?

-si te fijas me los comí todos-la rubia mostro el plato vacío-estaban pasables-utilizo un gesto de lastima

-en serio?-se preocupó el muchacho-pensé que me habían salido más que bien

-tendrás que seguir practicando-se sonrió la muchacha-y como soy muy buena persona los comeré todos siempre

-me parece justo-asintió el muchacho

La puerta del dormitorio fue golpeada

-hijo abre por favor-como un felino Sam rápidamente se deslizó de la cama para ubicarse debajo de ella, Freddie se sorprendió de la velocidad de su amiga, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta

-mamá, que pasa?-tenía un tono un poco molesto

-sé que no te gusta que te molesten-también habló contrariada la señora-pero en la puerta está la pedófila esa que se hace llamar tu novia, está llorando y pregunta por ti, si quieres-mejoro un poco su expresión-le digo que se valla que no quieres hablar con ella

-no-dijo rápidamente-voy a hablar con ella-su madre se retiró no muy contenta, se dio media vuelta el muchacho, estaba su amiga parada con cara de pocos amigos-Sam lo siento, dejemos esto para otro día

-por qué? hoy es mi día

-es nuestro día-la corrigió dulcemente su amigo-pero, escuchaste, está llorando, la separación de sus padres la golpeo muy fuerte, todas las noches me llama y hablamos mucho

-antes me llamabas a mí a la noche cuando estabas aburrido-se quejó-ahora desde que estas con ella nunca más lo has hecho, claro como ahora tienes novia ya no me necesitas

-no digas eso-le dolió a Freddie lo dicho por su amiga-no lo hice más porque…pensé que no querías que te molestara, siempre te quejabas por no dejarte descansar

-sabes-se dirigió hacia la ventana-me voy, ve y ocúpate de tu noviecita que yo no te necesito

-Sam, por favor-el muchacho intentó acercarse a ella pero rápidamente desapareció de la visión del técnico, el cual se molestó pateo la silla y se fue en busca de su novia

Sam bajo las escales de incendio, que daban al costado del edificio, se encamino a la calle, estaba segada por el dolor, tanto que no se percató que Spencer la saludaba a la distancia

-Sam estás bien?-la tomó del brazo para detenerla-que tienes?

-nada-dijo con amargura

-seguro? Porque no se te ve nada bien, es jueves, no tienes tu momento con Freddie?

-parece que no-dijo un poco molesta

-por qué?

-esta con su novia, ya van dos jueves que me cambia por ella-a cada momento incrementaba el tono de su voz-no le alcanzaba con tenerlo de novio? Con habérmelo sacado los fines de semana? Con alejarlo en el día de mi cumpleaños? Con poderlo besar cuando quiera? También me lo tenía que robar los jueves?-se tironeo del cabello-el jueves era mío-dijo en un lamento-solo él y yo, solos en nuestro mundo, yo…con tenerlo solo un día para mí, me conformaba, solo un día pedía, es mucho pedir? con eso me alcanzaba para ser feliz-las lágrimas se estaban juntando en los ojos de la chica

-hay dios, ven aquí niña-Spencer la abrazo fuertemente-tienes que hablar con Freddie y reconocer lo que sientes de una vez

-no hay nada que decir-ella se apartó

-en serio? porque a mí me parece que estas aquí sufriendo porque no está contigo y si con Emily

-no me importa

-por qué eres tan cabeza dura? De verdad quieres que él se olvide de ti-ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-porque eso pasara, él me dijo que se puede enamorar de ella, todavía no lo está pero lo puede hacer, y cuando lo haga que harás?

-y que quieres que haga?-le gritó

-dile lo que sientes

-que lo quiero? Que desde me levantó hasta que me acuesto pienso en él? que al oír su voz tengo que controlarme para no sonreír? que al ver su sonrisa se van todos mis problemas? que cuando veo sus ojos me pierdo en ellos y me olvido de todo a mi alrededor?-su voz estaba quebrada-que cuando lo veo con ella me lastima tanto-a ella se le caían varias lágrimas por la mejilla, se giró-pues nunca voy a decir eso

-Sam-Spencer se acercó y la volteó quedándose de frente, ella esquivaba la vista-acabas de admitir que tienes muchos sentimientos por Freddie, no puedes fingir más, por qué no lo reconoces?

-porque si lo reconozco que lo quiero-lo miró a los ojos-si reconozco que lo amo-comenzó a verter más lagrimas-el día que él me abandone me querré morir

-de que hablas?-estaba muy sorprendido el artista-por qué te abandonaría?

-porque soy una persona horrible que solo sabe lastimar a los que quiero

-no es así, eres una gran chica, te conocemos

-yo no soy buena

-si lo eres

-dime, si te piden que nombres a las cinco personas más buenas de Seattle estoy en esa lista? no, en la lista de bondadosas? no, generosas? no

-si me piden una lista de las personas en que confió plenamente sí, entre las personas que más aprecio sí, si le piden a Carly que haga la lista de las cinco personas que más quiere en el mundo tú sí estas, si miras la lista de Freddie veras que estas primera en la lista de a quien más ama

-todo los que quiero me abandonan, mi padre que era todo para mí, Mel que es mi hermana mi gemela, mi mitad, se fue lejos porque pensó que me haría mejor, pero no fue verdad, me lastimó tanto, no sabes cuánto, por eso cuando conocí a Carly me fue fácil congeniar con ella es muy parecida a mi hermana y yo la necesitaba tanto

-no lo sabía-le acaricio el brazo-pero…tienes que ver el lado positivo que ella se mudara hizo que conocieras a mi hermana, me conociste a mí-le dio una tierna sonrisa-tener tu propio web show, y conocerlo a Freddie, creo que tan mal no te fue, te quiere realmente no te abandonaría nunca

-si lo hará-le gritó-pronto se dará cuenta de cómo soy, se cansara de mí, le daré asco, me echará la culpa de todos sus males, por mi culpa no progresará en la vida

-te crees que Freddie no te conoce? Que no sabe cómo eres? Pues si crees eso estas muy confundida, seguro que es el que más te conoce-le sonrió el artista-y te quiere con todos tus defectos

-sé que se cansara de mi como todos, buscará a alguien que lo trate como él se merece-susurró- Carly también me abandonará, en la universidad conocerá mejores personas mas

-es increíble que seas tan insegura de ti-dijo molesto Spencer-si tanto te molesta como eres cambia

-un árbol que nace torcido no se puede enderezar-se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su campera-y yo nací bien retorcida-se sonrió- solo te pido que esto que hablamos quede entre nosotros, me lastimaría mucho que alguien más se entere de esto

Sin mediar más palabras ella se alejó velozmente dejando al artista realmente dolido y preocupado por su joven amiga


	19. Chapter 19

Carly bajó las escaleras dispuesta a tomar su desayuno, no sabía porque, pero se sentía de maravilla. Preparó café y tostadas en pocos minutos apareció Spencer ya que el aroma lo atrajo. Luego de haber ingerido los alimentos se preparó para marcharse al colegio, tomó su bolso recogió unos libros y salió de su apartamento, llamó a su vecino, como era costumbre de ellos, para dirigirse juntos al establecimiento escolar

-hey, buen día-lo saludó alegremente

-buen día Calrs-se le notaba algo cansado a Freddie

-por qué esa ojeras?-comenzaron a caminar

-estuve despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana con Emily-hablaba entre bostezos-a esa hora se dirigió a lo de su amiga Mery

-todavía sigue mal por lo de sus padres?-el muchacho asintió con la cabeza-y a qué hora vino?

-justo cuando estaba con Sam

-oh, qué pasó?

-no mucho, Sam se enojó porque interrumpí nuestra maratón de películas y se marchó, yo fui a consolar a Emily hasta la madrugada que se fue

-Sam se enojó mucho?

-algo…bastante-se sobaba la nuca-me acusó de estarla cambiando por Emily

-o sea, otra vez estarán sin hablarse durante varios días?-dijo muy molesta la morena-otra vez tengo que soportar sus niñerías? no voy a soportarlo

-no era mi intención que nos interrumpiera, pero pasó

-paciencia, paciencia, paciencia-repetía la muchacha golpeándose suavemente la frente-dios!-miró hacia arriba-cuando tendré un momento de paz con ellos?

-nunca tal vez?-se sonrió el muchacho-dime la verdad, no sería aburrido si Sam y yo nos tratásemos bien y dulcemente todo el tiempo? Yo creo que ya tenemos una dinámica perfecta en ese sentido

-no negaré que a veces me rio de sus tontas peleas-puso los ojos en blanco-pero en ocasiones parecería que se van a matar-presionó fuertemente con su dedo índice varias veces el brazo de su amigo-ahí es cuando nada resulta gracioso, si ustedes pudieran ver lo lindo que se ven juntos-dijo de manera soñadora-como les cambia la cara cuando uno ve llegar al otro, se darían cuenta que juntos son perfectos

-Calrs por favor-se lo veía muy contrariado-pensé que había quedado claro que solo vamos a ser amigo nada más va a pasar

-sé que me lo dijiste-dibujo comillas en el aire-que cambiarias tu amor por pura amistad como lo hiciste conmigo-el asintió con la cabeza-pero también dijiste-lo acusó con el dedo-que nunca me quisiste de la misma forma, por eso no creo que será tan fácil cambiar tus sentimientos por ella

-nunca dije que sería fácil, pero lo tengo que hacer-dijo resuelto

-o sea que todavía la amas-se le iluminó el rostro a Carly, Freddie giró su rostro a un costado, evitando la mirada de su amiga-sabes lo que dicen, los que callan otorgan

-también dicen que si no tienes nada inteligente que decir es mejor mantener la boca cerrada

Carly al ver la expresión de su amigo decidió dar por terminado con el tema por el momento, y sacó otros temas de conversación que alegremente agradeció el muchacho.

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigieron a sus casilleros, como era costumbre era el centro de reunión, como a los diez minutos apareció a lo lejos su rubia amiga, ella se fue a su encuentro, el muchacho estaba preparado para recibir insultos o ser ignorado totalmente

-hola Sam-Carly se adelantó-como estas?

-muy bien-dijo y se sonrió-hey Freddo como estas?

-bien…gracias-no pudo disimular la sorpresa, esperaba otro tipo de reacción de Sam-y tú?

-como dije, muy bien-lentamente habló-lo repito despacio así tu atrofiado cerebro lo logra procesar-sonrió aún más

-así, que todo está bien entre ustedes?-preguntó la morena

-si-Sam se encogió de hombros-por qué no debería estarlo?

-porque me entere que fue interrumpido su momento

-y? no veo el problema-tanto Carly como Freddie se miraron desconcertados-bueno están listos para hoy? Tengo muchas ganas de hacer iCarly

El día prosiguió de manera normal, el show lo llevaron a cabo de manera tradicional.

El sábado encontró a las conductoras de iCarly, como era costumbre, durmiendo en el cuarto de la joven Shay

-hey despierta-Carly lanzó una almohada a su amiga que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón cama-voy a preparar el desayuno

-hay, déjame dormir un poco más-se quejaba la rubia

-bueno-levanto las manos como dándose por vencida-pero no me hago responsable si cuando te levantas ya no hay más comida

-no te atreverías-Sam la miró enojada-nunca hagas esos chistes

-levántate, deja de ser perezosa

Sin muchas ganas la rubia lentamente se metió en el cuarto de baño para acicalarse

-que estas preparando?-Sam se acercó a la cocina luego de bañarse

-tostadas a la francesa-dijo muy orgullosa la dueña de casa

-y para mí?

-tostadas a la francesa?-la miró con duda

-hazme un desayuno como la gente-se acercó a la mesa y se sentó-no sé para que me invitas a quedarme a desayunar si después preparas lo que quieres

-perdón?-puso sus manos en su cintura-yo no te invite a desayunar, tú te invitaste sola

-no te parece hora que lo empieces a hacer?-dijo divertida-porque yo lo seguiré haciendo

-dios, que voy a hacer contigo?

-seguir queriéndome?-puso un gesto angelical-y prepárame tocino con huevos estrellados y tostada a la francesa

-sí, sí, todavía no sé por qué te soporto todo

-porque me quieres mucho

La dueña de casa movió su cabeza y se aproximó al refrigerador a sacar los elementos necesarios para hacerle el desayuno a su invitada.

-sabes-rompió el silencio Carly dándole la espalda a su amiga-me sorprendí mucho con tu madura actitud ayer, pensábamos…pensé, que estarías enojada por porque interrumpieron nuevamente tu momento con Freddie, pero me equivoqué

-podemos hablar de otra cosa?-su voz no denotaba la misma alegría que hace un momento, Carly se dio vuelta lentamente

-ja-se golpeó la pierna con la palma de la mano-sabía que estabas disimulando

-mira no quiero hablar de nada de eso, no me arruines mi humor

-porque no te sinceras de una vez, y reconoces lo que sientes, porque no reconoces de una vez lo que sientes por él

-no hay nada que reconocer-se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su amiga-hoy tengo una cita con Robi Daniels

-eh?-se sorprendió-nosotras, tu odias a Robi Daniels, te acuerdas que nos burlábamos de él por creerse el más lindo de la escuela-cambio su tono de voz y comenzó a moverse de manera graciosa-"tengo suerte de tener un buen cuerpo, tengo que darle gracias a la naturaleza que saque el hermoso rostro de mi madre" nos cansamos de criticarlo por lo creído que es y ahora me dices que saldrás con eso?-su tono era muy agudo-no te entiendo

-mira-bufó la rubia-soy joven me quiero divertir, quiero…tener…

-novio?

-no sé-camino hasta la heladera y sacó la botella con leche-tal vez, no lo sé, puede ser, ya te enteraras

-y piensas salir con mis petulante? no es el mejor prototipo de novio para ti… bueno para nadie, pero principalmente para ti, no creo que puedas estar con él más de diez minutos sin noquearlo

-solo voy a salir, nada más, no es nada serio-se sirvió un vaso de leche-tenía ganas de estar con alguien un sábado a la noche, que fuera del sexo contrario y que no me trate como a una hermana menor, fue lo mejor que se me presentó

-pero tan desesperada estas? si hablas con Fre

-no tengo nada que hablar con nadie-levantó la voz-somos solo amigos y seguirá así-bajo repentinamente el tono-no creo poder…solo dejemos así todo, si?-casi imploró-además, creo que restringiré nuestro tiempo a solas

-por qué? ustedes aman su momento

-no creo que me-miró al piso-nos hagas bien, tiene su novia y debe…yo quiero divertirme-trato de simular una sonrisa-tu sabes quiero pasarla bien, solo eso

-ok, si piensas que es lo mejor-la observó tristemente

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar lentamente, Sam le comunicó de buena manera a Freddie su decisión de dar por terminadas su encuentros fílmicos y sus clases particulares, por lo primero argumento que había superado todo dolor o conflicto con su padre que era un tema totalmente enterrado, y por lo segundo se estaría juntando con Wendy y Brandon, él también estaba preparando a su novia para la universidad, pensaba que si se juntaba con ellos sería mejor ya que tendría, el técnico productor, más tiempo para dedicarle al trabajo en Microsofword. Freddie no aceptó los motivos de entrada, intentó varias veces tratar de convencerla de seguir como hasta ahora, que a él no le molestaba en absoluto disponer de poco tiempo, que era un placer darle clases, que la única forma de disfrutar de las películas era viéndola con ella, pero no pudo convencerla de cambiar de opinión.

Sam comenzó a salir todos los fines de semanas con un muchacho distinto, nunca repetía de compañero, aducía que ninguno la satisfacía, todos eran unas grandes bolsas de basura, unos solo buscaban meterse dentro de sus pantalones y los otros, bueno…querían lo mismo. Con respecto al show y los ensayos se estaban llevando a cabo pero siempre ellos tres y en algunas ocasiones se sumaban Gibby y Brad. Freddie por su parte seguía con Emily lo único que hizo que disminuyera su presencia en Bushwel Plaza, sus salidas se basaban en ir a las casas de los amigos de ella, teatros, cafés literarios, donde ella presentó en varias ocasiones poemas que Freddie la inspiraba.

En tanto Sam y Freddie se llevaban como siempre, pero solo se veían en el colegio y en la casa de los Shay, ella se burlaba, cada tanto le daba unos golpes para silenciarlo o para corregirlo, cosa que nunca lograba pero lo seguía intentando, él trataba de buscar cualquier motivo para provocar sus peleas amistosas.

El cumpleaños de Freddie se estaba acercando Carly quería planificar la fiesta de cumpleaños, así que decidió llamar a Emily para ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles.

-yo quisiera hacerle una fiesta sorpresa-dijo Emily-un tío de un amigo tiene un salón muy bonito que seguro logro que nos lo reserve por poco dinero

-genial, pero primero, no creo que Freddie vaya a caer en una fiesta sorpresa, segundo, no sé de donde piensas sacar dinero para una alquilar un salón, yo no cuento con tanto dinero, es más, iba a pedir colaboración, como lo hacemos habitualmente, a lo invitados con las bebidas y alimentos

-y donde pensabas hacerlo?

-aquí-habló de manera obvia-como siempre

La puerta principal se abrió e ingresó de manera alegre Sam, pero su alegría se disipó al ver a la universitaria

-hola-dijo entre dientes-no sabía que tenías invitados

-hola Sam

-creí que tenías una cita-le dijo la dueña de casa

-sí, pero terminó mucho antes de lo previsto-se desplomó en uno de los asientos-y...que estaban haciendo?

-planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fred

-por qué no nos ayudas?-Carly se acomodó en su asiento-estamos decidiendo que hacer, vamos dinos ya que eres la que mejor lo conoce

-perdón?-medio que se ofendió Emily-yo soy su novia-Sam puso los ojos en blanco-soy la que mejor lo conoce

-bueno, nosotras-la morena señaló a su rubia amiga y luego a ella-hace mucho más tiempo que lo conocemos

-tal vez, pero comparte conmigo muchas cosas personales-Sam la miró con duda-yo sé más cosas de él que ustedes

-ok-dijo levantando las manos Carly-no es una competencia de quien lo conoce más, bueno, sobre el pastel pensaba pedirle a mi hermano que lo haga

-no, de eso me encargo yo-dijo muy resuelta la novia-haré un pastel de coco es mi especialidad-demostraba mucha confianza

-que gracioso-se comenzó a reír Sam

-de que te ríes?-la increpó de mala manera Emily

-de nada chica conocedora-la rubia agitó su mano como no dando importancia

-me gustaría saberlo-seguía con el mismo tono la muchacha-porque no creo haber dicho nada cómico

-tal vez-Carly intervino-sea que le causó gracia que hagas un pastel de coco para el cumpleaños de Freddie cuando él odia el coco-Emily se puso colorada

-menos mal que lo conoce muy, pero muy bien-se burló la rubia, Carly reprimió una sonrisa

-bueno, nunca le pregunté si le gustaba el coco-se trató de defender-pero si se todo sobre él, siempre hablamos temas profundos no como las bobas conversaciones que tiene con ustedes

-cómo?-se sorprendió la morena-tú crees que solo decimos bobadas? para que sepas si hablamos de cosas profunda

-como de qué? qué nuevo insulto le darán a Gibby? O cual va ser la nueva palabra tonta que inventen para decir en el programa? Nunca entendí esa necesidad de

-mira, no me voy a quedar para que nos insulten-se paró Sam-además que no lo conoces mejor que nosotras

-por dios justamente tú me criticas-Emily elevó el tono y se paró delante de la rubia-cuando lo único que sabes de él es cuantos moretones tiene en el cuerpo ya que tú se los ocasionaste, nunca te preocupaste por Fred

-cuál es su color preferido?-Sam se le acercó más su mirada mostraba mucho odio

-el…-dudó un poco-azul

-por qué?-la rubia se cruzó de brazos, la universitaria parecía confundida-es el color de los dos objetos más perfectos e imponentes de la naturaleza, para él, que son el cielo y el océano-Emily intentó decir algo pero se arrepintió-cuál es su sueño?

-ser director de cine-dijo triunfalmente

-no-gritó fuertemente-ese es su objetivo, para él un sueño es algo que uno alcanza con más que con sacrificio y habilidad, su ideal es hacer, cuando haya hecho más de diez películas, un documental sobre iCarly ya que está convencido que nuestro show será motivo de culto aun después de haber terminado, su sueño es filmar una película con sus dos ídolos George Lucas y Steven Spielberg, que es lo que más lamenta en la vida?-se hizo un silencio en la sala-no haber conocido a su padre ya que le hubiese gustado saber si fue tan bueno como todo el mundo le cuenta, ya que piensa que una vez que una persona muere automáticamente se le perdona todo y se convierte en perfecto, cuáles son sus películas favoritas?

-guerra estelar

-no-meneo la cabeza con un sonrisa-realmente no sabes nada, esa son películas que le gusta ver pero no las que ama, son dos, una es Macross Do Yuo Remember Love, él la define una historia de amor que cuenta una historia de guerra, cosa contraria de la serie que es una historia de guerra que cuenta una historia de amor, me hizo ver completa la serie sus 36 capítulos y más de seis veces la película, la trama se trata que el protagonista Hikaru se enamora primero de la cantante Minmei Linn que es un amor fácil, la chica estrella que todo el mundo desea, pero luego se da cuenta que ama de verdad a su comandante Missa Hayes, aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, es más parecían que se odiaban, con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común-la voz de Sam comenzó a cambiar-la otra es Orgullo y Prejuicio, él adora como el personaje femenino primero lo mal entiende al protagonista masculino y piensa que es una persona totalmente despreciable que es un tonto petulante aburrido, pero cuanto más lo conoce más se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es y que solo necesita de su presencia para ser feliz-sus oyentes la miraban Emily con sorpresa y Carly con cariño-además está enamorado de Keira Knightley-sonó molesta- dice que no puede resistirse a los labios y los ojos de ella

-sabrás cuál es su película favorita pero yo sé

-quieres que te diga que es lo que más odia de la vida?-Sam le clavó los ojos a Emily-que te enumere cuales son las cosas que más odia de su madre? Que es lo que más ama de su madre? Cuál es el peor miedo? Que es lo que más anhela?

-podrás saber muchas cosas de él-dijo con odio Emily-pero lo único que no sabes sobre Fred es como hacerlo feliz en eso yo lo sé todo-la expresión de Sam cambio rotundamente la lastimó

-no te creas tanto-Carly al ver la cara que puso su amiga se molestó y se notó en el volumen de su voz-ella puede hacerlo muy feliz con solo decirle dos palabras, quieres que te diga cuáles?-la morena despedía fuego por los ojos-te amo-gritó-porque ella es todo lo que Freddie quiere, ella es la felicidad para él

-así que eras tú la que lo rechazó a Fred-se cruzó de brazos la universitaria-siempre pensé que era Carly pero me equivoqué-ella se sonrió-te tengo que agradecer mucho ya que gracias a ti tengo el mejor novio que podía imaginar

-sabes eres una maldita perra-la morena estaba que reventaba del odio, en cambio a Sam parecía que cada palabra le estaba clavando una estaca en el corazón-si Sam va a verlo a Freddie y le pide que te deje por ella él no dudaría ni un segundo

-tú lo crees?-ella tenía un aura desafiante-si es así, por qué va air a M.I.T. conmigo?

-mentira-Sam rompió su silencio-prometió ir a la universidad con nosotras para poder seguir haciendo iCarly, además tú estudias aquí en Seattle

-yo solo me quede aquí porque quería salvar el matrimonio de mis padres, pero ya no tengo motivos para quedarme, por eso le propuse a mi novio-remarcó esas palabras-irnos al M.I.T. y el aceptó

-mientes, mientes, no nos dejaría así, nos diría antes-protestó la dueña de casa

-ve y pregúntale si es mentira-la desafío la universitaria-está en su casa háganlo, pregúntele si no mandó su solicitud a la universidad

Sam sin mediar palabra avanzó y en su camino empujó a Emily lanzándola la piso, prosiguió su paso rápido y firme al departamento de enfrente en el cual golpeo fuertemente la puerta, la cual fue abierta por la señora Benson que estaba enojada por los golpes que propinó la rubia, la cual avanzó sin darle importancia a las quejas ni la prohibición que gritó la señora, la rubia llegó al cuarto de su amigo el cual estaba abriendo la puerta para ir a ver que provocaba ese gran barullo

-mandaste una solicitud al M.I.T.?-la voz de Sam sonaba temblorosa, los ojos de Freddie se abrieron más-dime-le gritó

-mira lo que

-dime si o no-gritó a todo pulmón

-si-susurró el muchacho-pero eso no significa

-me prometiste que iríamos a la universidad juntos-mostraba dolor y enojo la muchacha-para que me hiciste estudiar tanto? No decías que si no íbamos juntos a la universidad se acababa iCarly? No decías que estarías ahí siempre para ayudarme con los estudios? No dijiste que nunca me abandonarías?

-sí, mandé la solicitud-elevó el muchacho la voz-pero todavía no decidí si voy a ir o si me quedo

-Freddie es verdad?-preguntó Carly que llego y se colocó al lado de su amiga

-si-respondió la rubia-nos abandona

-yo no abandono a nadie, solo estoy pensando en mi futuro, pensando que es lo mejor para mí-Sam lo miró muy mal-si quedarme aquí en Seattle o ir allá, quiero ir a donde me asegure un futuro prometedor, donde pueda explotar toda mi capacidad, donde

-vete entonces-lo interrumpió Sam-vete con tu amor a otra parte lejos de los que te lastimamos y no te dejamos crecer

-yo nunca dije eso-dijo con dolor Freddie-tu sabes bien

-vete y se feliz-estaba totalmente sacada de si la rubia-vete aquí nadie te quiere nadie te necesita, para mi dejaste de existir

-Sam no digas eso-Carly trato de calmarla

-para mí no existes más, para mi dejo de existir iCarly, para mí nunca exististe vete y no vuelvas más

Sam salió corriendo velozmente, Carly intentó seguirla pero desapareció rápidamente del campo visual, mientras Freddie se quedó muy dolido dentro de su cuarto


	20. Chapter 20

Carly estuvo deprimida durante varios días su mejor amiga había desaparecido después de la discusión con Freddie por su ida a la universidad, tanto ella como Freddie habían ido a la casa Puckett pero nunca la encontraron, la madre de Sam decía no saber dónde se encontraba su alocada hija pero ninguno de ellos creía eso, luego corroboraron su pálpito cuando Melanie se comunicó con Carly y le contó que Sam había pedido encarecidamente a su madre que no le dijese a ninguno de sus amigos ni a la mala copia donde ella se hallaba.

La pequeña Shay y el joven Benson se reunían todos los días en el estudio con la esperanza de que en algún momento la loca co-conductora de iCarly ingresara por la puerta con su radiante sonrisa y su humor inigualable, pero eso no sucediá.

-hola Carly-ingresó Freddie al estudio donde Carly estaba mirando en la pantalla, unos videos de ello tres

-hola Freddie-dijo sin mucha alegría

-que haces?

-viendo imágenes de cuando todo era más sencillo y éramos felices

-volveremos a serlo-susurró-solo tenemos que esperarla, volverá

-estaba muy dolida por tu traición-estaba molesta la muchacha-nos prometiste algo y luego nos enteramos por un tercero de que planeabas abandonarnos

-ya te lo dije-se alteró el muchacho-no tengo resuelto mi partida, es una posibilidad nada más

-y por qué huyes?

-no huyo

-entonces por qué te vas?

-lo tengo que repetir todo más de veinte veces?

-si-elevó el tono de voz-porque no me creo eso de que buscas un futuro y esas tonterías

-si voy al M.I.T. me aseguró William, el que me dio el trabajo, un puesto estable en Microsword, tendría un sueldo suculento

-y tu sueño de ser director?-lo cuestionó fuertemente-lo vas a dejar?

-no-reusó la vista-solo que lo pospondré un tiempo

-me acuerdo fielmente cuando hace casi un año te pregunté si no sería perjudicial para ti ir a una universidad menos-dibujo comillas en el aire-prestigiosa, me respondiste que no necesitabas ir a una de renombre para lograr alcanzar tus metas, solo necesitabas el apoyo de tus seres queridos, que pasó con ese muchacho? Que hizo que cambiaras de parecer?

-nada…solo pensé un poco las cosas

-no parece que pensaras las cosas, si fuera así mantendrías tu palabra y te quedarías con nosotras

-para qué? para ver como Sam se la pasa cambiando de novio como yo de ropa interior-Carly se sobresaltó

-o sea que la idea de irte es por qué no quiere ver a Sam con otro?

-no-la voz de Freddie no fue muy convincente-solo digo que no es lógico que en un mes una chica salga con seis tipos distintos

-diablos-se sonrió-no sabía que tenías contados los muchachos con los que salió ella

-te puedo decir fácilmente con cuantos tu saliste desde que te conozco

-waw siento como si fueras mi acosador, es casi como en las películas-se sonrió, luego lo miró detenidamente-por qué sigues con Emily si la que quieres es a Sam?

-ya estoy un poco cansado del tema-protestó-no puedes hablar de otra cosa?

-ok-elevó lo hombros la muchacha dando a entender aceptación-amas a Emily?

-que te acabo de decir?

-no lo sé, porque ni sé con quién estoy hablando-mostró un poco de dolor Carly-ya que mi vecino, el muchacho que considero más que un amigo, nunca saldría con alguien a quien no quiere de verdad, no tontea con las chicas, él nunca se pondría de novio con alguien mientras está enamorado de otra, cuando pensabas que lo estabas de mí no podías ni mirar a otra muchacha y ahora…no sé qué estás haciendo

-realmente…Emily es una grandiosa muchacha, es genial, yo

-no está en tela de juicio las virtudes de ella, sino tus sentimientos, piensa un poco, estas saliendo con alguien que te quiere pero tú no a ella, amas a otra, no es justo para Emily, lo mejor sería que te decidieras de una vez

-no es tan fácil-susurró

-si lo es, ella te dijo que te amaba no? Y tú, la amas?-la muchacha lo observaba, Freddie tenía la vista pegada al suelo-lo más sensato sería que le dijeras todo a ella como te sientes en este momento, que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa, que se tomaran un tiempo hasta que acomodes tus sentimientos-el silencio se adueñó del estudio- como te sentirías si la persona que está contigo solo piensa en otra? el Freddie que yo aprendí a querer siempre estaba pensando en los sentimientos de los otros, como tratar de no lastimar a nadie, ese mismo Freddie no jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, ese Freddie solo estaría con alguien que quiera de verdad-la dueña de casa se levantó de su asiento y partió del estudio dejando a un muchacho muy dolido


	21. Chapter 21

Sam se miraba en el espejo, no era una de las mejores visones que había tenido, es más, era una de las peores de toda su vida, la pelea con Freddie había dejado varias marcas, su apetito había desaparecido drásticamente y señales de eso era el pálido color en sus mejillas y su pérdida de peso. Se había distanciado de su amiga también ya que era más que evidente que Carly trataría de amigarlos nuevamente pero era imposible para ella hacer eso en este momento, y también de su hermana que haría algo parecido, no sin antes darle un buen sermón por ser tan Sam.

Se había instalado en la casa de sus tíos preferidos Sara y Carmelo, ellos siempre la acogían con alegría, tenía un cuarto para ella sola ya que sus primos todos estaban en la universidad o en la cárcel. Salió del baño y juntó un poco de ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, no era la prolijidad en persona, la puerta del cuarto fue golpeada, la muchacha se dirigió a abrirla y darle la ropa sucia a su tía, para su estupor, estaba la señora Benson estaba parada con poca alegría, Sam se sorprendió de manera ya que era una de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrar ahí

-hola Samanta, puedo pasar?-la chica dudó pero permitió el acceso de la visitante-cómo estás?

-bien, no creo que vino para interiorizarse de mi pasar, que quieres?-dijo sin mucha simpatía-quien te dijo dónde estaba?

-tu madre-la chica puso los ojos en blanco

-le dije que no se lo contar a nadie

-por lo que me dijo, solo se lo prohibiste decírselo a mi Freddie-contaba con los dedos- a esa amiguita tuya que es mi vecina, a su hermano, tu hermana, Gibby y esa otra amiga la pelirroja, nunca me mencionaste ,y es cierto, no me importa tu estado, te vengo a pedir un favor-habló lentamente la mujer-necesito de tu ayuda

-mi ayuda?-se sorprendió-waw nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar eso-se sonrió-debes estar desesperada

-no necesito de tu burla, pero sí de tu ayuda, te pido…te exijo que hables con mi Freddie y lo convenzas de que es una locura que se vaya-se le notaba un poco nerviosa a la señora Benson y muy sorprendida a la muchacha por el pedido

-mire yo no

-eres la única que puede hablar con él y convencerlo, esa-se notaba en el tono el odio que sentía la mujer por Emily-le llenó la cabeza, no solo lo convenció de irse a la universidad con ella-la muchacha se sentó con una expresión dura-además se lo va llevar de Seattle para siempre-Sam la miró fijamente-se van a ir de Seattle en dos días-la muchacha se sorprendió mucho

-no puede ser-su voz sonó más aguda que de costumbre-todavía no se graduó no se puede ir

-mi niño tiene los suficientes créditos como para graduarse, no es problema, ella se lo quiere llevar ya que dice que esta ciudad no le trae buenos recuerdos, se piensan mudar juntos e irse a Boston, como mi Freddie tiene trabajo, piensan vivir con lo que el gana más lo que empezará a cobrar ella ya que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo-Sam la miraba y no lo podía creer-esa dice que no piensa volver nunca y conociendo como lo conozco a mi hijo se va acostumbrar tanto a ella que pensará que se enamoró y nunca la va dejar-la rubia fijo su vista en el piso no se atrevía a levantarla-por eso necesito que hables y hagas que se quede

-yo-su voz dejaba notar dolor-debe hablar con Carly ella es la ami

-no, tienes que ser tú-le habló fuertemente-él solo reaccionara si tú le hablas-la chica la miró con los ojos bien abiertos-siempre fuiste la que provocó los cambios en él-Sam meneo la cabeza negativamente-no es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta-se quejó la señora-cuando todavía no se conocían él cada vez que volvía de la escuela solo hablaba, con miedo, de todo lo que le hacías a los demás chicos, tenía pavor de que te cruzaras en su camino-la chica esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa-luego que conoció a Carly solo hablaba de lo perfecta que era nuestra nueva vecina-la señora Benson contempló el techo-no me puedo olvidar el día cuando se esteró de que tú y ella eran amigas, estaba totalmente indignado, le parecía que era imposible que siendo tan distintas podían considerarse amigas, desde ese momento solo decía o relataba lo que hacías, lo que decías, en varias oportunidades le dije que se alejara de ti pero no lo hacía ya que como creía estar enamorado de esa cara de muñeca diabólica debía soportarte-la observó esperando alguna reacción-siempre supe que se terminaría dando cuenta que eras muy especial para mi pequeño, solo hablaba de ti solo pensaba que le harías, pero yo fui la culpable de todo-Sam abrió la boca quería preguntar algo pero se arrepintió-me preguntó un día cuando estábamos comiendo si él no era un buen persona, si era alguien que la gente lo podía querer por lo que era no por obligación, realmente me sorprendió ya que es muy especial, es imposible que alguien no lo aprecie, le pregunté por que esa pregunta, estaba muy dolido ya que pensaba que había hecho todo lo posible para que lo consideres una buena persona-Sam unió sus manos y las presionó fuertemente-yo lo vi tan mal que me dio primero mucho odio hacia ti y luego necesitaba hacerlo sentir bien, así que le dije que usualmente cuando una persona no está muy acostumbrada a manifestar sus sentimientos lo que hace es tratar de manifestarse a través de la violencia, me miró muy desconcertado, le tomé la mano y le dije "la mayoría de las veces que una chica trata mal a un niño es porque la niña ama a ese muchacho" su semblante cambio primero estaba sorprendido luego una sonrisa se fijó en su rostro y me maldije en grande en ese momento, ahí me di cuenta que ibas a ser tú la que me arrebataría a mi niño

-pero se equivocó esa fue Emily, él la eligió sobre todas nosotras

-nunca ella podrá hacer sentir a mi Freddie lo que siente por ti, nunca el hará por Emily lo que hizo por ti, nunca la va a querer de verdad, conozco muy bien a mi hijo y aunque me duela admitirlo, te quiere, cada vez que hablé mal de Carly y de ella, él se enoja pero nada más, dime por qué crees que no te trato tan mal como a tu amiguita?-Sam dudó, es cierto que ella no era su persona favorita, pero no le ponía apodos ni se refería a ella como lo hacía con la pequeña de los Shay-Freddie me prohibió tratarte mal-se sorprendió la oyente-me amenazó que si te trataba mal o te prohibía ir los jueves a mi casa, no me hablaría nunca más en mi vida

-tú lo sabias, sabias que me quedaba a solas con él?

-claro niña, se todo lo que pasa en la habitación de mi hijo

-entonces por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-te lo dije-se molestó la señora-me dijo que no te prohibiera ir a nuestra casa y que te contara que lo sabía, para ti resultaba como un gran travesura eso de entrar por la ventana y estar en su cuarto sin mi consentimiento ni mi conocimiento, se cuántas veces te quedaste a dormir en su cuarto y que hicieron, los iba a ver cada veinte minutos, confiaba en mi hijo no en ti-se miraron unos momentos se estaban como estudiando-por eso necesito que hables con Freddie y le digas que se quede aquí

-lo siento pero no lo haré-se paró y se acercó a la puerta-por favor necesito estar a solas

-está bien-se encamino a la salida, se detuvo y miró a la muchacha-sabes por qué empecé a odiar a tu amiguita?-la chica negó con su cabeza-ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que es mi hijo, él se desvivía por agradarle de una manera-movió las manos en círculo-tú me entiendes, solo vio lo que era después que el arriesgó su vida por ella, por eso comencé a odiarla, arriesgó la vida por alguien que nunca lo iba a querer como se merece, por eso nunca te odie profundamente, nunca me agradó como lo tratabas pero… en el fondo veía algo en ti… cada vez que acercabas a él, disfrutabas tenerlo cerca, te brillaban los ojos de manera…linda, aunque no lo quieras admitir siempre supiste lo especial que es-abrió su bolso y sacó un papel-toma-se lo entregó-como sabes, mi muchacho-mostraba mucho orgullo-es muy organizado y meticuloso, cuando se decidió a dar a conocer lo que siente por ti se preparó fuertemente, escribió varios parlamentos, trataba de decir sus sentimientos de la manera correcta, así que escribió más de veinte distintos, los arrojaba en la basura cuando pensaba que no reflejaba lo suficiente lo que él quería expresar, yo los rescataba del cesto, por qué? pensaras, simple, cuando el escribía lo hacía con el corazón y yo…amo mucho a mi hijo, te advierto, no es una de las mejores, esas me las guardo para mí, por lo que sé, nunca pudo decirte las palabras exactas que ensayó durante varios días, se te confesó de una manera tonta e infantil, esas fueron sus palabras, bueno, creo que aunque no lo quieras, mereces saber lo que pensaba decirte

Dicho eso se marchó del cuarto, la joven se quedó quieta en su lugar con el papel en la mano, se dio cuenta que le temblaba la mano, increíblemente estaba muy nerviosa, miraba el papel recién recibido, estaba marcado con signo de haber sido convertido en un bollo, se sentó en la cama lentamente fijó su vista en el

Sam, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando teníamos nueve años me acuerdo que eran uno de los últimos días de la escuela, nosotros íbamos a distintas clases así que nunca nos topamos de frente, tú estabas golpeando a dos niños uno era Gibby y el otro era Mathius McConejan, no sé el motivo, pero sufrieron una gran golpiza de tu parte, me horroricé ante tal visión y pensé que la naturaleza se había equivocado al darte un cuerpo de niña, y ahí va uno de mis tantos errores que cometí en la vida, me merezco todo los insultos que alguna vez me hayas dado.

Un día cuando salía con mi madre para irnos a nuestra clase de alfarería nos detuvimos a esperar el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y vi la más perfecta criatura que la naturaleza había creado, estaba vestida con un vestido color crema floreado, llevaba su cabello negro suelto y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso, recuerdo que me saludó y me quede sin habla, me enamoré a primera vista o eso pensé en ese momento. Ese sentimiento me obligó a estar cerca de Carly todo el día y gracias a eso te conocí finalmente, nunca creí que podría aborrecer a una persona como lo hice contigo, eras el ser más despreciable que conocí en mi vida, pero luego que comenzamos a frecuentarnos por nuestra amiga en común más las reuniones para hacer nuestro web show te fui conociendo realmente, me di cuenta que no eras tan terrible, es más, me di cuenta que eras un gran chica, cosa que nunca admitiría en esos momentos aunque mi vida estuviese en juego. Mi amor por Carly seguía sin ningún cambio hasta que llegó esa tarde que se me ocurrió tontamente tomarme revancha de ti, lo que ocasionó la mayor humillación que viví en mi vida, también trajo uno de los momentos que más atesoraré en mi existencia, nunca aunque quisiera podré olvidarme de ese viernes, cuando una chica vino a disculparse y terminó dándome mi primer beso. Mentiría si te dijera que me enamoré de ti, pero sí que finalmente te empecé a ver como a una chica, los sentimiento que tenía por nuestra amiga de apoco comenzaron a desvanecerse, la seguía queriendo pero no era tan obsesivo, llegó el accidente que desencadenó el mayor sueño de mi vida, que Carly Shay quisiera ser mi novia, recuerdo que te pregunté si tenías celos, aunque no lo creas esperaba en el fondo que dijeras si, y nunca lo admití, el motivo por el cual terminé con ella fue por lo que me dijiste, tal vez si no me hubiese dicho nada… no sé qué habría pasado, solo sé lo que realmente pasó, tu cada vez ibas calando más hondo en mí, además cada vez eras más bonita, comenzó a desarrollarse tu cuerpo y bueno soy un muchacho aunque tú lo dudes y bueno me…eso no viene al caso, pero todo pasó ese día que te encontré en el parque, algo hizo clic en mí y como si fuera el tetris todas las piezas empezaron a encajar y me di cuenta que aunque Carly es dulce, delicada, femenina, atenta, encantadora, el sueño de Freddie Benson hecho realidad, no podía ni siquiera compararse contigo, tu alegría desbordante, tu humor ácido, esos increíbles ojos que en tu caso si son un espejo de tu alma aunque suene muy cliché, tu contagiosa sonrisa y tu corazón que es más grande de lo que todas las personas creen, hicieron que me dé cuenta que todo el tiempo que dije estar enamorado era una gran mentira, no podía sacarte de mi mente, todos mis sueños estabas como protagonistas, algunos me daría mucha vergüenza relatártelos, tu rostro cada vez que cerraba mis ojos aparecía, era imposible sobrellevar el tiempo cuando te tenía lejos y era increíblemente incómodo cuando te tenía cerca ya que me desesperaba el hecho de no poderte abrasar y decirte todo lo que siento, realmente contigo descubrí lo que significaba la frase" te amo"

-eres el mayor de los idiotas Freddie Benson-dijo mientras le caían lágrimas por el rostro

Leyó nuevamente el papel, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, miró la mesa de luz dudo unos instantes y tomo su teléfono, marcó y esperó

-hola, necesito realmente hablar con alguien-su tono de voz mostraba dolor

-hola Sam, no esperaba recibir una llamada tuya luego de haber rechazado infinidades de mis llamados y mensajes

-lo siento Mel, es que…no estaba…no estoy bien

-y que pasa? estoy un poco ocupada-dijo con cansancio-me están esperando para salir

-Mel de verdad te necesito-comenzó a llorar Sam-no sé qué hacer

-con qué?

-Freddie…Freddie se va de Seattle

-y?

-como que Y?-se sorprendió la muchacha-me escuchaste, se va a Boston, se va a vivir lejos de aquí

-sí, te escuché, que quieres que haga

-me estás oyendo-elevó la voz-se va y su madre dice que Emily lo alejará para siempre

-bueno, eso te tiene que poner contenta

-me estas jodiendo?-gritó nuevamente

-no-le respondieron con el mismo tono-me imaginé que estarías contenta ya que tenías razón, cuando decías que él te iba a abandonar que se iría lejos de ti, siempre tuviste la razón, no te equivocaste como todos nosotros cuando pensábamos que estarían juntos para siempre

-por qué me tratas así? Te necesito de verdad

-siempre estoy para ti-su tono volvió a ser el dulce de siempre

-no te veo acá al lado mío abrasándome y consolándome-se quejó fuertemente-solo veo que te regocijas con mi dolor a miles de kilómetros

-no me regocijo, y si estoy muy lejos en cuerpo pero muy cerca en espíritu, recuerda lo que decía papá "ustedes, son dos partes de una misma cosa, juntas son perfectas"

-y por eso me abandonaste? Por qué éramos perfectas?

-no, por dios no-volvió a elevar el tono-me fui porque pensé que mi presencia te hacia recordar más y más a papá, lo único que quería era verte feliz

-pero tenerte lejos nunca me podría hacerme feliz

-pero yo si lo pensé, nuca me decías nada, solo me molestabas, me tratabas mal, y cuando te dije que me iría solo me miraste y te marchaste-del otro lado también Melanie comenzó a llorar-no sabes las ganas que tenia de que me dijeras que me quedara, no sabes lo feliz que me hubiese hecho escucharte por teléfono que me extrañabas que quería que volviese, sin dudarlo abría regresado a Seattle, me lo sugeriste luego de varios años cuando hice muchos amigos, cuando encontré mi lugar en el mundo, si solo lo hubiese hecho en el momento correcto estaría en este momento abrasada junto a ti…lo siento me tengo que ir, adiós

Sam arrojó su celular contra el piso, se agachó, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, se quedó un momento quieta, rápidamente se paró y salió del cuarto


	22. Chapter 22

Entró de manera resoluta a la casa subió las escaleras y abrió intempestivamente la puerta

-necesito hablar urgentemente-dijo firmemente Sam

-qué diablos te pasa?-dijo media dormida Pam

-tenemos que hablar

-que pasa esta la policía abajo?

-no

-le pasó algo a tu hermana?

-no

-bueno lo que sea puede esperar-volvió a acomodarse en la cama y la señora Puckett se dispuso a dormir

-necesito de verdad hablar-dijo casi en un lamento la muchacha-necesita hablar sobre tu y papá-lentamente Pam se giró y la contempló un momento, se sentó y acomodó un poco su cabello

-debe ser...es la primera vez que quieres hablar sobre él

-lo…que es el amor?-la madre se sorprendió-como sabes si estas enamorada? No me vengas con eso de que tienes mariposas en el estómago, que tú corazón lo dice, alguna vez te enamoraste? Te enamoraste de papá? Lo amaste?

-a que viene todo esto?-la observó con duda

-solo respóndeme

-bueno, por donde empiezo?-se pasó la mano por la cabeza alborotándose el cabello-primero, siempre odie como tu padre tenía una frase para todo, algunas eran populares y otra la inventaba, pero siempre decía algo con lo cual me dejaba sorprendida, cuando se me declaró recuerdo haberle preguntado por qué yo? Él me gustaba un poquito-giñó el ojo-pero no podía creer que yo le gustase, primero pensé que se trataba de una broma, luego cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que iba en serio-se acomodó en la cama poniendo sus rodillas contra el pecho- solo me respondió "porque eres la pieza faltante de mi rompecabezas" realmente lo miré y pensé que se le habían aflojado todos los tornillos del cerebro-se sonrió-decía que todas las personas son como un gran rompecabezas que empiezas a armar desde que naces, vas juntando todas las piezas y que solo puedes terminarlo cuando encuentras a esa persona que rellena perfectamente ese lugar, le pregunté "como sabes que soy esa persona, nunca tuviste una novia, nunca saliste con una chica, nunca besaste a una chica y me dices que estás enamorado de mí? Que soy la pieza faltante a tu imaginario rompe cabezas? estás loco, me miró con una gran sonrisa y me dijo "solo lo sé"

-pero tú te enamoraste? Yo te escuché varias veces decir que nunca nadie te hizo sufrir tanto en la vida, te arrepientes de haberte casado con él? No te parece que podrías haber estado mejor con alguien más parecido a ti? alguien con quien…no le sé

-tu padre decía "la persona que más te hace sufrir es la que más amas" yo cuestionaba eso, si te ama no te tiene que lastimar, pero él tenía la teoría que te lástima porque sabe exactamente donde golpearte, que decir para causártelo y que uno nunca espera que esa persona te traicione, y tenía razón-ambas se miraban en silencio-Jonathan decía, cada vez que yo manifestaba que no podíamos seguir juntos por mi diferencias con él y locura que se estaba convirtiendo nuestra pareja, que los polos opuestos se atraían, que si fuéramos iguales sería muy aburrido y lo más importante, cada uno de nosotros completamos al otro, me regalo un colgante del yin y yang para que me diera cuenta de cómo son las cosas, el símbolo está compuesto por dos magatamas, una blanca y otra negra que simbolizan la perfección, es la unión de los de los antagónicos la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal en perfecto balance, además la magatama negra tiene un punto blanco y la blanca un punto negro que simboliza que todo lo malo tiene algo de bueno y todo lo bueno tiene algo de malo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-cuando el llegó al hospital el día que ustedes nacieron, me miró y con su suave tono de voz me dijo "viste que juntos somos perfectos, porque si no, sería imposible haber hecho estas maravillas" … sí, amaba a tu padre, no sabes cuánto, lo peor que me di cuenta de cuanto lo quería cuando lo perdí-se levantó y se acercó a su hija, le acaricio el rostro- te podría decir que no me arrepiento porque si no me hubiese casado con él ustedes no hubiesen nacido, pero no sería del todo verdad, si pongo todo en la balanza, las peleas, las horribles cosas que nos dijimos, no sopesan el hecho de que nunca nadie, a excepción de ustedes, me hizo tan feliz, me hizo tan completa, porque tenerlo junto a mi representaba que nada más me importaba en el mundo-la voz de Pam se comenzó a entrecortar y las lágrimas a salir-y no me importaría volver a pasar por todo lo malo si pudiese estar un momento más con él, lo único que lamento es no haberlo detenido cuando se marchó, no haberlo llamado y pedirle que volviese-fue hasta su cómoda y saco un sobre del cajón superior-me mandó una carta-estaba el papel en muy mal estado todo doblado y ajado-aquí me pedía que lo perdonara que estaba totalmente arrepentido, y me juró que se quedaría parado delante de la puerta hasta que lo perdonara-tímidamente esbozó una sonrisa-no sabes lo feliz que me hizo, pero yo por ser como soy no le respondí, pensé en hacerlo sufrir, pero me equivoqué, voy a tener que vivir para siempre con ese error, si lo hubiese llamado y le decía como me sentía, si le hubiese contestado cuando me llamó esa noche, no habría salido de la manera que lo hizo y tal vez estaríamos todos juntos

Sam se acercó y se abrasaron fuertemente durante un rato llorando

-que vas a hacer?-le preguntó la madre

-con qué?-se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano

-con nerdboy-le acarició la cabeza

Freddie estaba en su cuarto acomodando su ropa dentro de un bolso su madre en el umbral de la puerta lo observaba.

-seguro que te hará bien irte hijo?-la madre lo miraba con dolor

-si mamá, me va a hacer bien

El teléfono de la casa sonó, y la dueña de casa fue a contestarlo, luego después de un momento volvió al cuarto de su hijo

-querido-dijo con mucha dulzura-me tengo que ir a lo de una amiga, me pidió que la fuera a ver

-está bien-dijo sin mucha alegría-no necesito de ayuda para preparar mis cosas, espero poder verte antes de salir

-sí, intentaré volver antes, suerte-dicho eso se marchó del departamento

El muchacho se metió dentro del baño se dio una ducha rápida y tomó sus objetos personales de limpieza, cuando salía todavía secándose el pelo vio para su sorpresa a Sam que estaba parada junto a la ventana

-hola-no pudo dejar de mostrarse sorprendido-te estuvimos llamando, te mensajeamos, te fuimos a buscar y nunca nos contestaste

-lo sé-susurró-no estaba de ánimo

-me lo imagine-Freddie guardó sus cosas dentro del bolso-tampoco apareciste para mi cumpleaños

-lo sé, no estaba de humor

-yo tampoco la pase bien

-que estás haciendo?

-preparando mi bolso-dijo sin voltearla a ver-salimos hoy en la noche y todavía no terminé

-no te puedes ir-dijo con un tono agudo-no te vayas-él la miró sorprendido

-por qué no me puedo ir?

-porque…porque te necesito-Freddie abrió grandes los ojos-te necesito para que me ayudes con mis estudios-quiso sonreír pero no pudo realmente

-si es por eso-volvió su atención a su bolso-le puedes pedir ayuda a Carly o a Brandon seguro que ellos te serán útiles-cerró el cierre y se acercó a su escritorio a tomar su computadora

-no, tienes que ser tu-dijo fuertemente-porque…porque...el infierno se congeló, estuvo congelado desde hace mucho tiempo y

-qué?-la observaba totalmente confundido-de que hablas?

-hace un tiempo, esa mañana cuando me dijiste…-camino unos tres pasos al costado y volvió a su sitio nuevamente-te dije que solo pasaría cuando el infierno se congelara-la seguía mirando de forma rara-dios-gritó y se tiró los cabellos con ambas manos-eres retardado o qué?-se tapó lo ojos con la mano-quiero intentarlo…si….quiero…no sé qué pasará pero no quiero quedarme con la duda de que si podemos ser algo como una pareja-Freddie se congeló-siempre tuve miedo del abandono, tengo miedo de abrirme a alguien y que ese alguien sea tan importante que después cuando desaparezca me destroce por dentro-hablaba y temblaba tanto su voz como su cuerpo-pero creo que me arrepentiría si no lo pruebo, no quiero vivir con la duda si eres o no mi pieza de mi rompecabezas-comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto-además mi madre me aconsejó que yo debo ser la que decide cuando me abandonaras, me dijo que si todavía te quiero o te necesito solo tengo que romperte ambas piernas y obligarte a quedarte junto a mí, así que-tomó el teléfono de él que estaba sobre la cama-toma llámala a Emily y dile que no puedes verla más, que dejaras de ser su novio y no te vera nunca más por el resto de su vida-le temblaba la mano a mas no poder, Freddie se giró y dejo su computadora nuevamente en su lugar

-no voy a poder hacerlo-dijo tranquilamente mientras movía varios objetos sobre su escritorio-es un poco tarde para hacer esa llamada, sabes-lentamente se volteó se sorprendió al no ver a Sam solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse-maldición-gritó

Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la el pasillo ahí se encontró con su amiga

-qué diablos pasó?-gritó Carly-por qué Sam salió así de tu casa? Que le hiciste?-lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo

-nada-se sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-todo va a estar bien-y salió corriendo a las escaleras

-más te vale que lo soluciones-gritó-porque no me voy a meter más en sus vidas, ya no sé qué más hacer, dios, como voy a tener un buen novio si gasto todo mi tiempo y energía en juntarlos y convertirlos en una pareja-abrió la puerta de su casa y estaba su hermano y su vecina sentados tomando té

Freddie llegó a la calle y a lo lejos vislumbró una mata de cabello rubio alborotado, corrió hasta ponerse a la par de ella

-Sam, por qué te fuiste?

-para que quieras que me quedara?-le grito entre llanto

-para que me preguntes porque es tarde para que la llame-dijo tranquilamente

-mira, no necesito saber cómo te diste cuenta de todo, como ella te hará más feliz y que lo sentías por mí se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo, no me interesa-comenzó a caminar

-pregúntame-la tomó del brazo y la detuvo nuevamente-vamos hazlo, hazme feliz-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-qué te pasa?-se liberó del agarre de su amigo-tantas ganas de verme sufrir tienes

-dime la verdad-la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos-alguna vez te lastimé a propósito? alguna vez intenté que hicieses algo que te lastimaría?-ella solo permaneció en silencio temblando-no confías en mí?-volvió a sonreír-pregúntame

-bien-gritó y lo empujó-por qué demonios no puedes llamarla a la maldita de tu novia?

-porque hace más de diez días que terminé con ella-dijo muy tranquilamente, la chica abrió ligeramente la boca-luego de que Carly me dio el sermón de mi vida, me retó por estar saliendo con alguien mientras amo a otra-la señaló-me hizo pensar demasiado, la fui a ver y hablamos mucho y dimos por terminado todo-y le brindo una dulce sonrisa

-pero… y por qué te vas con ella a Boston?

-yo no me voy con ella?-la miró sorprendido

-y para que estabas empacando?-puso su mano en su cintura

-me voy con los muchachos a un fin de semana a la cabaña de un tío de calceto, Spencer organizó esta salida ya que me veía deprimido, de donde sacaste que me iba a Boston?

-tu mamá me fue a visitar y me dijo que te marcha- ello lo tomó del brazo-la loca sabía que habías terminado con Emily?

-si-se sorprendió-fue la segunda persona en enterarse, luego de Carly por supuesto

-ellas lo sabían-gritó muy enojada

-de que hablas?

-tu mamá me tomó por idiota, y Melanie también-apretó fuertemente sus dientes-por eso me trató así, si Carly lo sabía ella también, todo esto fue idea de ella, pero no va a quedar así-rápidamente se volvió

-Sam-gritó Freddie pero ella ya había comenzado su rápido retorno a Bushwel Plaza-tendrías que haber saltado de alegría, abrasarme, besarme y llorar de alegría, dios-miró al cielo-porque tuve que enamorarme de un loca así-meneo la cabeza y lentamente la siguió

-crees que todo irá bien?-la consultó la señora Benson

-espero que si-Carly le contestó mientras se mordía la uña-si fueran personas normales diría que sí sin duda, pero son Sam y Freddie, con ellos todo es posible-el celular de la estrella de internet comenzó a vibrar-hola Mel…no todavía…no sé qué pasó, solo sé que vino pero se fue corriendo del departamento…no sé, solo sé que el salió detrás de ella… se lo veía contento…si, realmente no sé qué pensar… no sé si lo hizo o no, sabes cómo es ella

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente Spencer la cerró con traba

-viene Sam-dijo aterrado-y no tiene buena cara, creo que deberíamos correr

-Carly-gritó desde lejos y se escuchó como golpeo fuertemente-abre esta maldita puerta porque te juro que la tiraré y me las pagarán, tú, la loca y mi mala copia por tratarme como a una idiota-y siguió pateando, la señora Benson se paró y se alejó de la puerta muy sorprendida

-Mel te dejo, está aquí y no se la oye muy feliz….si no sabes nada de mi dentro de una ahora, comienza a preguntar por mí en los hospitales más cercanos, adiós-y terminó la comunicación

-abre-seguía gritando la rubia, mientras Spencer sostenía la puerta con todo su cuerpo

-Sam que haces?-se escuchaba la voz de Freddie del otro lado

-qué hago? sabes lo que me hicieron?-estaba indignada-sabes lo que me hicieron sentir cuando me dijeron que te ibas? Sabes lo que sufrí por pensar que no te iba a volver a ver?

De golpe los sonidos cesaron todos dentro del departamento se miraron

-qué pasó?-reaccionó Marisa-no escucho más a mi hijo lo abra matado-dijo casi en un lamento

Lentamente Spencer se incorporó y miró por el visor de la puerta

-ahh-dijo con ternura-mira mira-la llamó a su hermana alegremente, la cual se dirigió a ver por la mirilla mientras su hermano se agachó para ver por el ojo de la cerradura

-qué pasa? Que pasa?-la madre de Freddie estaba confundida

-se están besando-dijo con dulzura la muchacha sin dejar de ver-son tan lindos

-sí, si-dijo su hermano-y ahora se están metiendo en el departamento-se incorporó-bueno, cerraron la puerta se acabó el show

-como que se metieron a la casa?-dijo indignada la señora Benson-no pueden estar solos, no es correcto-se acercó a la puerta

-no-la detuvo el mayor de los Shay-hicimos todo esto para que se junten-dulcemente habló-usted misma dijo que no soportaba verlo tan infeliz a su hijo, que haría lo necesario para que mejorara, déjelos un momento a solas, se lo merecen, mañana vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, pero hoy, déjelos estar solos y felices-se sonrió la tomó del brazo y al condujo al sofá-quiere que le prepare otra taza de té?-ella lo miró resignada, se sentó y asintió con la cabeza

-yo iré a llamar a Melanie y a Wendy-dijo súper contenta Carly, mientras subía las escaleras y gritaba felizmente-iujuuu ahora puedo salir a buscar un novio para mi

-sobre mi cadáver-gritó el hermano-chiquitina loca-susurró con una sonrisa

-crees que ellos duraran?-preguntó Marisa

-no lo sé-levantó los hombros con duda Spencer-eso solo el tiempo y ellos lo decidirán, pero apostaría mis calcetines favoritos a que si

Bueno aquí termina esta historia, primero quiero agradecer a dos personas una es y la otra JanethAragon, ambas mandaron mensajes para que retomara, realmente había dado por terminada la historia o mejor dicho la había abandonado ya que por varios motivos que se sucedieron uno tras otro el destino parecía mandarme mensajes, Miriam, la eterna Miriam me atosigaba con el hecho de dar final al fic, siendo que casi estaba terminada, pero pensé que a nadie le importaba mucho pero luego de recibir los mensajes me dieron el impulso que necesitaba y bueno lo terminé, gracias y muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de mandar sus comentarios y los que leyeron esto, nuevamente muchas gracias


End file.
